Secret de Famille
by Delicity-Unicorn
Summary: Fiction Olicity. AU : La vie de Felicity bascule quand elle apprends que sa famille n'est pas vraiment ce qu'elle pense. Que fait Oliver chez ses parents ? Où est son père ? Ce qu'elle va découvrir va radicalement changer sa vie, heureusement pour elle qu'elle n'est pas seule...
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour,**

**Avant toute chose merci à tous ceux qui ont déposé un commentaire sur le dernier chapitre de ma fiction « La fille de Tijuana ». Je suis contente que cette histoire vous ait autant plu. **

**Je reviens à présent avec une nouvelle fiction dans un univers encore différent. Elle fait 13 chapitres qui sont tous écris et qui n'attendent que vous. Pas de Arrow ici mais autre chose...je vous laisse découvrir sans rien vous dire de plus. Bonne lecture. **

**Encore un mot pour ma beta ****extraordinaire, merci de me consacrer du temps Shinobu24. Je t'embrasse fort. **

* * *

Felicity descendit de la limousine avec un énorme sourire et un soulagement non dissimulé d'être enfin de retour chez elle. Cela faisait près d'un an qu'elle n'avait plus mis un pied chez ses parents et elle était heureuse de pouvoir enfin les retrouver.

Elle était partie en Europe pour valider ses quatre années d'études au MIT et même si elle avait adoré travailler au sein d'une multinationale à Paris, elle ne goûtait pas son plaisir à rentrer enfin au pays. Les États-Unis lui avaient manqué et plus particulièrement Las Vegas. Elle adorait cette ville et son tumulte perpétuel. On pouvait à n'importe quelle heure du jour où de la nuit faire ce qu'on voulait et même si beaucoup trouvait cette ville surfaite, elle adorait y vivre.

Elle regarda un instant cette maison qui avait abrité toute son enfance, et l'espace d'un instant elle fut nostalgique. Elle était diplômée à présent et savait que sa vie d'adulte commençait et elle devait avouer qu'elle était un peu angoissée.

Elle avait déjà quelques pistes pour obtenir des entretiens afin de trouver un job et elle comptait un peu sur les nombreuses connaissances de son père, elle le reconnaissait. Elle savait qu'elle était jeune et fraîchement diplômée et elle se doutait que sans un vrai coup de pouce elle allait avoir du mal à trouver un premier travail intéressant. Elle imaginait déjà les réflexions déplacées….

_«_ _Mademoiselle Smoak….vous êtes trop jeune et pas assez expérimentée pour ce poste. En plus vous êtes une femme….non désolé, revenez dans dix ans…. »_

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, agacée d'avoir déjà entendue ce genre de choses quand elle cherchait son stage. Heureusement que son père avait des relations importantes et qu'elle avait pu décrocher un stage dans une filiale d'un de ses amis.

Elle entra dans la maison et fut heureuse de retrouver Anna la gouvernante. Cette femme avait été comme une seconde mère et elle lui avait manqué.

« Je suis tellement heureuse d'être de retour ici. » Dit-elle à Anna en la regardant.

« Moi aussi je suis heureuse de votre retour Felicity….vous avez manqué à cette maison. » Dit Anna en retour. « Ils vous attendent dans le patio. » Felicity acquiesça et se débarrassa de ses affaires avant de prendre la direction du patio.

Elle avait été étonnée de ne trouver aucun de ses deux parents à l'aéroport. Son père lui avait pourtant dit qu'il serait présent, mais elle ne s'en formalisa pas. Elle avait l'habitude que son père manque certaines obligations. Elle avança d'un pas rapide et s'arrêta sur le seuil surprise de voir sa mère en compagnie d'un jeune homme.

Elle fronça les sourcils à voir sa mère le visage fermé et contrarié. Ce n'était pas un trait de caractère de Donna Smoak, sa mère était toujours de bonne humeur et voyait toujours le verre à moitié plein. C'était ce qu'elle adorait chez elle, son enthousiasme et son optimisme même dans les pires situations. C'est souvent ce qui l'avait sauvée de nombreuses déprimes quand elle était adolescente et qu'elle rentrait avec le cœur brisé.

Elle s'avança encore un peu et eut un coup au cœur quand elle reconnu l'homme qui parlait avec sa mère. Cela faisait des années qu'elle ne l'avait pas revu. Il n'avait pas vraiment changé, juste un peu vieillit mais elle le reconnaissait parfaitement.

« Bonjour…. » Dit-elle timidement sentant qu'elle troublait une conversation importante. Les deux autres sursautèrent ne l'ayant pas entendue arriver et sa mère se leva d'un bond.

« Felicity ! » S'exclama-t-elle en se précipitant vers elle les bras tendus afin de la serrer contre elle. « Mon bébé tu es rentrée…enfin, si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué ! » Donna la décolla un peu et saisit son visage entre ses deux mains. « Désolé chérie je voulais venir à l'aéroport mais j'ai….. » Soudain Donna réalisa qu'elles n'étaient pas seules. « Felicity tu te souviens de…. »

« D'Oliver Queen ! » Finit Felicity à sa place. « Comment pourrais-je oublier celui qui a failli me tuer avec un tour de magie raté ! » Dit-elle en rigolant à moitié tout en portant son regard sur Oliver qui se levait et qui s'approchait d'elle.

« Pour ma décharge j'avais dix ans et ce tour n'était pas si raté que ça. » Se défendit-il en rigolant à son tour. « Si tu n'avais pas bougé comme je te l'avais demandé ton bras serait resté entier…. »

« Peut-être mais j'avais cinq ans Oliver….et j'étais terrifiée dans le noir. » Eclata-t-elle de rire à son tour. « J'en ai eu pour des mois à m'en remettre. » Les deux s'observèrent avec un sourire sur leurs visages respectifs sous le regard de Donna. « Je suis contente de te revoir. » Dit-elle en s'approchant de lui pour le prendre dans ses bras.

« Je suis heureux aussi de te voir. » Oliver répondit à son étreinte. « Ça fait combien de temps ? 4, 5 ans… ? » Felicity se décolla de lui et chercha ses yeux.

« 6 ans Oliver…. » Ce dernier fit une grimace et l'observa encore un peu. Elle n'avait pas vraiment changé, elle était toujours comme dans ses souvenirs. Une jolie blonde avec un regard rieur et très agréable à regarder. « Alors que fais-tu à Vegas ? Les affaires ? »

« On peut dire ça. » Répondit vaguement Oliver en jetant un œil vers Donna.

« Chérie…et si on allait vider tes valises….tu pourras me raconter comment était Paris. » Dit-elle en entraînant sa fille vers l'étage. Elle jeta un œil à son tour vers Oliver, ce dernier hocha la tête et les regarda partir.

Il resta un moment à regarder dans la direction que Felicity et Donna venaient de prendre. Un sourire apparu de suite sur ses lèvres en pensant à Felicity. Il la connaissait depuis qu'ils étaient gamins, leurs pères étaient amis depuis la faculté et étaient toujours restés en contact. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait grandi ensemble mais ils s'étaient souvent côtoyés.

Ils avaient 5 ans d'écart et Felicity traînait plus souvent avec Thea qu'avec lui, mais elle avait toujours été plus mûre que son âge et il arrivait qu'ils passent beaucoup de temps tous les deux. Il rigola en pensant à toutes les bêtises qu'ils avaient pu faire et qui avaient rendu fou leurs parents. Notamment ce numéro de magie raté.

« Oui John ? » C'est son téléphone qui le sortit de ses souvenirs. « Rien tu es certain ? Aucune piste ?...très bien continues de chercher et préviens moi si tu as du nouveau. Je reste à Vegas le temps nécessaire de toute façon. » Il raccrocha et se mit au travail, il devait trouver un début de piste.

Le retour de Felicity allait quelque peu compliquer leurs investigations, mais décider de ne pas la faire revenir et prolonger son stage à Paris, n'était pas une bonne idée non plus. Noah avait été inflexible sur le sujet, il voulait sa fille auprès de sa famille et sous surveillance.

####

« Alors maman….où est papa et que fait Oliver à Vegas…et plus précisément chez nous ? » Demanda Felicity en rangeant son dernier pantalon dans son dressing. Elle se retourna vers sa mère et la vit songeuse. « Maman…ça va ? » Demanda-t-elle en s'approchant d'elle.

« Ou….oui chérie ça va ! » Dit-elle un peu trop enjouée au goût de sa fille. « Oliver est en ville pour affaires et je l'ai invité à resté ici plutôt que d'aller à l'hôtel. Je savais que tu serais heureuse de le revoir après toutes ces années. » Felicity fronça les sourcils pas convaincue de cette explication.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'un membre de la famille Queen était en ville et jamais il n'avait séjourné chez eux, ça elle s'en souvenait. Elle tenta d'ignorer toutes les alertes qui se mettaient en place dans son esprit se disant que si quelque chose de grave se passait on lui en parlerait.

« Tu as raison je suis heureuse de le revoir. » Répondit Felicity avec un énorme sourire. C'était vrai, le revoir après toutes ces années était un réel plaisir, même si elle n'était pas certaine que son cœur supporte le choc. Elle avait été amoureuse d'Oliver dans ses jeunes années et n'était pas certaine d'être réellement guérie à sentir le bond que son cœur avait fait dans sa poitrine à sa vue. « Et d'ailleurs si on allait le retrouver ? » Donna acquiesça et elles descendirent pour le déjeuner.

##

« Alors Felicity qu'as-tu fait depuis qu'on s'est perdus de vu ? » Demanda Oliver. Ils étaient seuls sur la terrasse de la maison. Il était tard et Donna était montée se coucher épuisée. Felicity avait noté son air contrarié toute la journée mais avait décidé de ne plus rien demander. Sa mère s'obstinait à lui dire que tout allait bien, elle allait se contenter de ça pour l'instant.

« Quand tu as décidé de faire la fête au lieu d'être sérieux…. » Dit-elle taquine. « ...j'ai de mon côté suivi mon côté bonne élève et j'ai travaillé d'arrache pied pour entrer au MIT…. » Oliver siffla d'admiration, il n'était pas plus étonné que ça. Felicity avait toujours été très intelligente et réfléchie, bien plus que lui. « Et je suis sortie major de ma promo pour finir par faire un stage chez QC à Paris…et j'ai adoré. » Dit-elle tout excitée de partager son expérience avec lui.

Oliver la regarda avec un léger sourire, se disant que cela lui ressemblait bien. Elle avait toujours été passionnée par l'informatique et tout ce qui s'apparentait à ce que lui ne comprenait rien. Il était heureux pour elle et avait eu vent de son passage à Paris, la fille de Noah Smoak ne passait jamais inaperçue quelque part.

« Je ne suis pas étonné… » Dit-il en rigolant à son tour. « Je suis content pour toi….et j'espère que tu voudras bien rejoindre les rangs de QC à Starling. » Dit-il le plus simplement du monde. Felicity ouvrit de grands yeux surprise de cette proposition.

« Serait-ce une proposition d'emploi Oliver ? » Ce dernier pouffa et hocha la tête. « Je ne savais pas que tu étais le directeur du personnel…. »

« Non… » Dit-il d'une voix traînante. « ….mais j'ai assez de pouvoir au sien de QC pour recommander quelqu'un qui vaut le coup. » Dit-il en la fixant. « Ce n'est pas parce qu'on ne s'est pas vu depuis des années que je n'ai pas suivi ton parcours….enfin plus ou moins.. » Il éclata de rire un peu gêné de sa confession.

« Oh je…je ne savais pas. » Répondit Felicity gênée à son tour. Elle sentit que l'ambiance venait de changer d'un coup et dit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête. « Tu sais que j'ai failli ne pas te reconnaître… » Oliver fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle voulait dire. « Il te manquait un élément essentiel cet après-midi…..Helena. » Finit-elle par dire quand elle vit qu'il ne comprenait pas.

« Oh… » Il rigola nerveusement à cette petite pique. Une fois remis de sa surprise il la fixa et ne quitta plus ses yeux. « Helena a suivi sa route et moi la mienne. » Dit-il simplement mais d'une voix claire et limpide. Felicity se sentit une nouvelle fois gênée sous ce regard intense et elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait abordé le sujet _Helena_.

Mais d'aussi loin qu'elle se souvenait, Helena Bertinelli tournait autour d'Oliver Queen, ils étaient toujours ensembles et pas forcément pour les bonnes raisons. Felicity avait toujours cru qu'ils finiraient par se marier même s'il était évident qu'ils étaient toxiques l'un pour l'autre, cela ne faisait aucun doute.

« Je suis désolée….. » Dit-elle simplement. « ….je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai parlé d'elle…mais je pensais que vous…enfin c'était évident que vous deux….vous étiez…enfin….. » Elle vit Oliver rire de son embarras. « ….tu as l'intention de m'aider ou tu vas me laisser m'enfoncer un peu plus ! » Rigola-t-elle à son tour.

« Oui c'est vrai qu'on a longtemps été….comment dire….inséparables mais disons que les choses ont changé quand j'ai compris que je ne serai jamais heureux avec elle. » Répondit-il sincèrement.

« Oh….une prise de conscience ? » Demanda Felicity se voulant légère. Oliver la fixa avant de répondre.

« En quelque sorte…..elle m'a quitté pour Tommy. » Lâcha-t-il d'un coup. Felicity manqua de s'étrangler devant cette nouvelle. « Et oui…mon meilleur ami m'a piqué ma copine…et si tu veux la vérité je le remercie…on était pas fait pour être ensemble. »

« Je suis désolée….mais c'est vrai que le souvenir que j'ai de toi et d'elle c'est….des disputes et des cris. » Oliver hocha la tête d'accord avec elle sur ce point. C'était aussi le résumé qu'il retenait de cette histoire de lycée.

« Il n'y avait pas que ça… » Tenta-t-il pour alléger l'ambiance. « …mais c'est un bon résumé…. » Il chercha les yeux de la blonde et posa la question qui le travaillait depuis qu'il l'avait revue. « Et toi….tu as quelqu'un ? » Felicity s'enfonça dans son fauteuil à cette question pour le moins personnelle.

« Non….j'ai eu des aventures…..mais rien de sérieux. Je me suis vraiment concentrée sur mes études. » Finit-elle par répondre.

« Je te reconnais bien là...Lissy…. » Felicity fit une grimace à ce surnom qu'Oliver lui donnait quand ils étaient plus jeunes. Il l'appelait ainsi juste pour l'énerver parce qu'il savait qu'elle détestait.

« Oh non pitié ! Je pensais que tu avais oublié ! » Plaida Felicity pendant qu'Oliver éclatait de rire à la voir dépitée.

« Tu rigoles !? Impossible que j'oublie un truc pareil… » Dit-il d'un ton un peu plus doux en la regardant. L'ambiance changea encore une fois et Felicity sentit toute une myriade de sensations prendre possession de son ventre. Elle réprima un frisson à voir Oliver la regarder si tendrement. « Je ne pourrai jamais oublier que tu hurlais à chaque fois que je t'appelais comme ça.. »

« Ouais c'est vrai… » Répondit-elle d'une voix lointaine en le regardant à son tour tendrement. Pleins de souvenirs lui revenait et elle se perdit un moment dans ses pensées. « C'est loin tout ça…en grandissant nous avons perdu notre insouciance…mais je déteste toujours autant ce surnom Oliver ! »

Ils se regardèrent un instant avant d'éclater de rire et d'embrayer sur un autre sujet un peu moins personnel.

« Comment va Thea ? » Demanda Felicity mal à l'aise de ce silence et de cet échange de regards.

« Ça va mieux.. » Répondit Oliver énigmatique. Felicity fronça les sourcils ne sachant pas ce qu'il voulait dire par là. « ….disons qu'elle a eu un passage à vide et que mes parents ont dû….sévir. Mais ça va... » La rassura Oliver.

« Je suis désolée de l'entendre. » Felicity se perdit dans ses pensées et culpabilisa de ne pas avoir pris plus souvent des nouvelles de Thea. Quand elle avait quitté Vegas pour Boston et l'université, elle s'était noyée dans les études et elle reconnaissait qu'elle avait coupé les ponts avec ce qui faisait sa vie d'avant. « J'aurais dû être plus présente et être là pour elle…..je…je n'ai jamais répondu à ses sms ou ses messages j'étais…noyée sous les études et je… »

« Hey Felicity…. » La stoppa Oliver. « Ce n'est pas de ta faute…ce n'est la faute de personne….Thea a juste fait de mauvaises rencontres c'est tout… » Oliver se rapprocha d'elle en glissant sur son fauteuil et saisit une de ses mains. « Chacun a sa vie…tu n'es responsable de rien. Elle va bien à présent…elle commence même une carrière chez QC...tu vois que tout va bien.. » Dit-il en rigolant doucement.

Felicity rigola à son tour et trouva le regard d'Oliver sur elle. Encore une fois elle fut troublée de leur proximité et de sa main dans la sienne. Elle se dégagea subitement et se leva. Oliver la regarda faire surpris en se levant à son tour.

« Je suis fatiguée….désolé…le décalage horaire… » Dit-elle hésitante ne sachant pas comment le quitter sans le froisser.

« Non je...je comprends…désolé je suis là je parle et je parle encore et je….bonne nuit. » Finit-il par dire lui aussi hésitant et un peu maladroitement. Felicity rigola un peu à le voir si embarrassé et hocha la tête avant de s'éclipser. Oliver la suivit du regard le temps qu'elle quitte la pièce et se laissa tomber à nouveau dans son fauteuil.

Comment allait-il pouvoir vivre les prochaines semaines avec Felicity sous le même toit ? Déjà quand ils étaient plus jeunes il était sous son charme, mais à voir ce qu'elle était devenue il savait qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir résister. Seulement il avait un objectif et il avait besoin de concentration et pour l'instant il en était très loin.

####

Cela faisait des heures qu'Oliver fouillait sur internet et dans les dossiers qu'il avait pu récupérer de l'ordinateur de son père et rien ! Il ne trouvait rien, pas le début d'une avancée ! Il soupira et se leva de frustration, il passa nerveusement ses mains dans ses cheveux et se posta à la fenêtre pour réfléchir.

Comment allait-il faire pour se sortir de cette situation ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Déjà que les choses étaient compliquées avant l'arrivée de Felicity, mais à présent cela s'avérait pratiquement mission impossible. Elle était intelligente et ne tarderait pas à comprendre qu'il n'était pas à Vegas que pour affaires. Mais pour l'instant ils ne pouvaient rien lui dire.

Avec un peu de chance les choses seraient vite réglées et elle n'aurait même pas à savoir qu'elles étaient les réelles activités de leurs pères. Il relâcha un peu la pression en se détendant les muscles. Il fit rouler sa tête pour détendre ses cervicales et se sentit un peu mieux.

Il se retourna et visa l'ordinateur. Il n'était pas assez doué pour craquer certains dossiers, il savait que Felicity pourrait aisément le faire, mais pour ça il fallait la mettre dans la confidence, et pour l'instant c'était hors de question, Noah avait été clair sur le sujet. Il ne voulait pas que sa fille se doute de quoique se soit le concernant.

##

Cela faisait deux jours à présent que Felicity étaient de retour à Vegas et elle observait ce qu'il se passait entre Oliver et sa mère. Si au début elle avait cru à ce qu'Oliver lui avait raconté, elle avait vite compris qu'il lui avait menti. Elle avait surpris à plusieurs reprises des conversations et des messes basses lui disant qu'Oliver n'était pas simplement là pour le business, la preuve il n'avait pas encore quitté la propriété des Smoak, à part la veille pour l'accompagner en ville.

Elle se souvenait avoir tenté à plusieurs reprises de joindre son père, mais ses appels et ses messages étaient tous restés sans réponses. Elle était étonnée il la rappelait toujours ou au pire lui envoyait un sms….définitivement un truc clochait. Ce matin elle était décidée à savoir ce qu'il se passait et elle allait mettre au pied du mur sa mère et Oliver.

« Donna…il va falloir mettre Felicity au courant. Les choses n'évoluent pas comme on l'espérait et elle va finir par ne plus nous croire. » Entendit Felicity. Elle s'arrêta au seuil de la cuisine et se colla contre le mur afin de ne pas être vue.

« Pas encore Oliver…peut-être vas-tu trouver quelque chose…. » Répondit sa mère pleine d'espoir. Felicity ne comprenait pas, mais à sa voix elle savait qu'une chose grave était arrivée. «….ça fait des jours que tu cherches tu vas bien finir par trouver…que t'a dit John ? » Felicity fronça les sourcils à ce prénom, le seul John qu'elle connaissait était au service des Queen et si elle se souvenait bien il était le chef de leur sécurité. Elle entendit Oliver soupirer et était persuadée qu'il passait une main dans ses cheveux de nervosité.

« Pas grand-chose….il cherche de son côté mais pour l'instant il a fait chou blanc….ma mère a aussi activé ses contacts et ça ne donne rien non plus ! » Felicity compris au raclement de chaise qu'Oliver se levait. Elle se recula un peu plus afin de ne pas se faire repérer. Pour une fois qu'ils ne l'avaient pas entendu arriver, elle n'allait pas gâcher la chance d'en apprendre plus.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire si on a aucune piste ?! » Demanda Donna en se levant à son tour. « Ils….ils vont tuer ton père Oliver ! Noah est parti de son côté et nous n'avons plus aucune nouvelle….qu'est-ce que je vais dire à ma fille si…. » Ses mots se perdirent dans un sanglot. Felicity posa une main sur sa bouche afin de ne pas crier.

« Donna… » Oliver s'approcha d'elle et posa une main sur son épaule. « Noah nous avait prévenu qu'on serait sans nouvelles durant un moment. Vous savez bien qu'il n'est pas seul et qu'il sera protégé. » Dit-il pour la rassurer. « On ne s'attaque pas à Noah Smoak comme ça. Il ne risque rien…pour l'instant on sait juste que mon père a été enlevé… » Felicity allait de surprise en surprise, Robert Queen avait été enlevé ? Voilà donc la raison de la présence d'Oliver chez elle.

Elle souffla un bon coup avant de rentrer dans la cuisine. Elle voulait les confronter et qu'enfin on lui dise ce qu'il se passait. Elle n'était pas qu'une blonde écervelée qui ne comprenait rien à rien. Elle se redressa et entra d'un pas décidé dans la cuisine.

« Bonjour ! » Dit-elle enjouée. « Maman ça va ? » Demanda-t-elle quand elle vit que Donna essuya rapidement ses yeux. Oliver se tourna vers elle le visage tendu.

« Oui ça va…ton père me manque c'est tout chérie. » Répondit rapidement Donna en faisant un sourire à sa fille. « Je n'aime pas ces déplacements…ça a toujours été comme ça… » Elle haussa les épaules et tenta de reprendre une attitude normale.

Felicity ne dit rien de plus et prit place à table. Elle se servit en café et prit son petit déjeuner en silence. Elle tournait dans sa tête ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir dire afin que sa mère et Oliver lui racontent ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

« Vous allez enfin vous décider à me raconter ce qu'il se passe où je vais devoir deviner ? » Dit-elle de but en blanc. Elle s'attira le regard étonné de sa mère et d'Oliver et poursuivit. « Je sais que tu n'es pas là pour affaires.. » Dit-elle en regardant Oliver. « ….et je sais que Papa est quelque part à faire je ne sais quoi et qu'il ne donne de nouvelles à personne.. » Dit-elle en regardant à présent sa mère. « Il se passe quelque chose de grave avec ton père Oliver et je suis tenue à l'écart ! »

« Quoi ?! Mais non Felicity je t'assure. » Se défendit Oliver de suite. Il chercha ses yeux et se voulut convaincant. « Mon père est à Starling en train de…. »

« Tu me regardes dans les yeux et tu oses me mentir !? » Le coupa-t-elle en colère.

« Chérie.. » Tenta sa mère afin de la calmer. Felicity lui lança un regard noir qui disait à sa mère de ne rien ajouter.

« Toi aussi tu vas me mentir ?! Je ne suis pas stupide ! Je sais qu'un truc ne tourne pas rond. Tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué ta nervosité Oliver hier quand nous sommes sortis en ville ?! Tu étais sur tes gardes et j'ai dû faire mes courses en vitesse…..et toi….tu es inquiète maman….alors je vous le redemande une dernière fois….qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec ton père Oliver ? Et le plus important….pourquoi papa est mêlé à cette histoire ? »

Felicity s'enfonça dans son fauteuil et croisa les bras attendant la suite. Elle vit sa mère et Oliver échanger un regard, au bout d'un moment Donna hocha la tête et fit signe à Oliver de tout lui raconter. Ce dernier se tourna vers elle et la fixa.

« Ok….Felicity je vais tout te raconter…mais je te préviens que tu risques d'avoir un choc… » Felicity haussa les épaules, connaissant déjà une partie de l'histoire.

* * *

**Voici pour ce premier chapitre qui pose les bases de l'histoire, et qui j'espère vous donne envie de lire la suite. **

**Comme toujours j'attends avec impatience vos et commentaires. **

**A bientôt pour la suite...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour, **

**Merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette nouvelle histoire, bien différente de la précédente. Je vois que vous vous posez déjà beaucoup de questions et elles auront toutes des réponses au fur et à mesure des chapitres. **

**Merci pour vos lectures, vos mises en suivi ou en favori et bien sûr merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps déposer un commentaire. C'est important et surtout motivant pour continuer à vous livrer des fictions. **

**Clo : Merci beaucoup. Je suis contente que tu aimes. **

**Olicity-love : Merci beaucoup de ton commentaire, je suis ravie que ce début te donne envie d'en lire plus. **

**Nina : Merci beaucoup de ton commentaire. Je sais que plein de questions se posent, et une partie auront des réponses dans ce chapitre où on avance un peu plus dans l'intrigue. **

**Voici ce second chapitre avec une avancée pour Felicity et peut-être le Olicity…..à vous de le découvrir. Bonne lecture. **

**Un immense merci à ma complice depuis un bout de temps à présent. Merci shinobu24 de ton temps et ton œil avisé sur mes histoires. Je t'embrasse fort ma jumelle adorée. **

* * *

Oliver se rapprocha un peu de Felicity en faisant glisser sa chaise vers elle. Il regarda une dernière fois Donna afin d'être certain qu'elle était d'accord avec ce qu'il s'apprêtait à lui révéler.

« Vas-y Oliver…de toute façon elle finira par tout découvrir. » Donna le rassura une dernière fois avec un léger sourire. Elle jeta un œil vers sa fille dont le regard allait de l'un à l'autre, ne comprenant visiblement pas grand-chose.

« Ok…. » Oliver reporta son attention sur Felicity et chercha ses yeux. Quand il les trouva il chercha une de ses mains et la serra dans la sienne. Felicity fut surprise de ce geste et posa ses yeux sur leurs mains jointes.

« Oliver…. » Dit-elle simplement en retrouvant ses yeux. Il lui fit un sourire sincère, il ne voulait pas lui faire de la peine ou la faire basculer dans un autre monde, mais une fois qu'il lui aurait révélé ce qu'ils lui cachaient sa vie ne serait plus jamais la même.

« Mon père a été enlevé Felicity….et Noah est parti à sa recherche. » Commença Oliver doucement, Felicity hocha la tête pour l'instant c'était des informations qu'elle connaissait.

« Par qui ? Qui a fait ça ? » Oliver soupira et baissa la tête à cette question si simple mais dont il n'avait pas encore la réponse. « Oliver….qui ? » Demanda-t-elle à nouveau ne le voyant pas répondre.

« On ne sait pas chérie.. » Finit par dire Donna. Oliver regarda Donna et la remercia de son aide. Il regarda à nouveau Felicity.

« Je suis ici pour vous protéger…. » Reprit-il au bout d'un long moment. Felicity fronça les sourcils, c'était bien la première fois qu'elle entendait une chose pareille.

« Nous….protéger ? » Répéta-t-elle incrédule. Oliver hocha la tête et se pinça les lèvres, il allait devoir lui raconter leurs activités sinon elle ne comprendrait jamais pourquoi la situation était grave.

« Felicity….ma famille est un peu plus que ce qu'elle montre….comme la tienne. » Il laissa sa phrase faire un bout de chemin dans l'esprit de Felicity avant de poursuivre. « Nos familles sont en affaires depuis des années à présent et tiennent les villes de Starling et de Vegas… »

Felicity ouvrit les yeux grands de surprise, elle chercha une réponse dans le regard de sa mère mais ne trouva rien qui pourrait l'aider à mieux comprendre et surtout à ne pas comprendre ce qu'elle commençait à imaginer.

« Nos pères sont à la tête de deux organisations puissantes qui font des envieux depuis des années…. » Poursuivit Oliver doucement, lui laissant le temps d'assimiler tout ce qu'il lui disait. Il sentait sa main resserrer la sienne un peu plus à chaque parole. « Personne n'osait les défier jusqu'à présent…. »

« Ok….et ça veut dire quoi précisément ? Que vient faire mon père dans l'enlèvement du tien ? Pourquoi ne pas prévenir la police et… »

« On ne peut pas Felicity. Chez nous tout se règle entre nous et sans bruit…. » La coupa sa mère. Felicity tourna son regard vers elle et fut surprise d'y voir une froideur qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas.

« Quoi…..qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » Oliver serra sa main un peu plus afin qu'elle le regarde à nouveau.

« Ça veut dire Felicity que nos familles font partie d'une organisation puissante et que la police ne doit pas mettre son nez dans nos affaires. Trop d'intérêts sont en jeux. » Felicity commençait à avoir la tête qui tournait, elle commençait à comprendre où ces explications allaient la mener et elle sentait une nausée l'envahir sous le choc.

« Tu….tu veux dire comme la mafia… ? » Demanda-t-elle hésitante, même si cela lui semblait dingue c'était la seule explication logique à ce qu'Oliver tentait de lui expliquer. Elle le fixa et le vit lentement hocher la tête. « Oh mon dieu ! » S'exclama-t-elle en retirant vivement sa main de celle d'Oliver. Elle se leva d'un bond et fit les cents pas dans la cuisine. « Non, non….j'ai mal compris ! C'est pas possible ! Pas Papa !? » Elle se stoppa et fixa sa mère. « Dis-moi que j'ai mal compris maman ! »

Donna se leva et s'approcha lentement de sa fille. Elle la regarda un moment avant de poser une main sur sa joue et de secouer la tête. Felicity fit un pas en arrière à cette confirmation.

« Felicity je sais que c'est un choc et que… »

« Un choc ?! Ah non maman c'est plus qu'à ça ! C'est un cataclysme ou un tsunami mais en aucun cas un choc ! La mafia ?! J'arrive pas à y croire…c'est pas possible ! » Felicity passa ses deux mains dans ses cheveux de nervosité et sentit Oliver se lever afin de s'approcher d'elle. « Ne me touche pas ! » Cria-t-elle presque.

« Felicity….laisse nous t'expliquer….tu verras qu'on ne…. » Tenta le jeune homme.

« Que vous ne tuez personne et que vos activités sont blanches comme neige ?! » Le coupa-t-elle en rage. « Tu crois vraiment qu'à présent je vais croire un seul mot qui va sortir de ta bouche ?! Alors que tu me mens depuis des jours ?! » Claqua-t-elle. « C'est mal me connaître Oliver…. »

« Je sais que ça fait beaucoup à digérer…mais ce n'est pas ce que tu crois…et honnêtement nous avons un plus gros problème que ton avis ! » Dit-il d'un coup la surprenant au passage. Felicity eut un mouvement de recul à cette phrase ne s'attendant à pas cette réaction. D'aussi loin qu'elle se souvenait Oliver ne lui avait jamais parlé sur ce ton. « Mon père a été enlevé par je ne sais qui ! Et le tien risque sa vie pour le sauver…parce que c'est ce que font les gens d'une même famille….donc tes états d'âme je m'en moque Felicity ! » Claqua-t-il d'un coup en faisant un pas vers elle.

« Quoi… » Dit-elle d'une petite voix. Oliver la regarda fixement et poursuivit.

« Si on te dit la vérité c'est parce que les choses sont graves et que nous allons certainement être les cibles des gens qui ont enlevé mon père. » Poursuivit-il toujours en la fixant durement.

Felicity n'avait jamais vu Oliver si dur, son regard était froid et n'exprimait rien à part une colère noire et une rage qu'elle sentait prête à sortir. Elle n'avait pas peur de lui, seulement elle ne connaissait pas ce côté de sa personnalité. Et même si elle était en colère contre lui, elle était aussi admirative et limite envoûtée.

« C'est dingue…c'est complètement dingue. » Dit-elle en réalisant ce qu'Oliver venait de dire. Elle fit un pas en arrière afin de mieux respirer.

« Felicity…. » Sa mère s'approcha d'elle doucement et tenta d'attirer son attention. « Je sais que ça te paraît fou…mais Oliver a raison…..vous êtes devenus des cibles potentielles. » Felicity fronça les sourcils, sa vie venait de prendre un tournant qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé.

« Comment ça nous ? Et toi et…..Moira…. » Demanda-t-elle encore incrédule de ce qu'elle posait comme question.

« Ils ne toucheront pas à nos mères… » Oliver reprit la parole. « Elles seules tiennent encore les rênes de nos familles, elle sont les seuls habilitées à prendre des décisions en l'absence de nos pères…. » Il vit Felicity encore plus sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de lui dire. « …..je sais que ça fait beaucoup….mais c'est la réalité Felicity et c'est ta vie à présent. Tu es en danger, c'est pour ça que je suis ici. Nous allons devoir partir à… »

« Je n'irai nulle part ! » Martela-t-elle en le coupant. Elle voulut dépasser Oliver afin de quitter la cuisine mais ce dernier la retint par le bras. « Lâche-moi ! »

« Tu n'as pas le choix que de me suivre Felicity…. » Dit Oliver son visage très près du sien. Felicity dégluti à le voir si près d'elle mais surtout à cette voix dure et puissante qui malgré elle la faisait frissonner. Elle fut interdite un instant avant de se dégager vivement de sa prise.

« Je n'irai nulle part avec toi ! C'est bien compris ?! » Elle le défia un instant du regard avant de jeter un œil à sa mère qui avait assisté à toute cette scène sans rien dire. « Comment as-tu pu me cacher une chose pareille et accepter cette vie ? » Demanda-t-elle à Donna. « Tu sais ce que fait Papa et ça ne te pose pas de problèmes….comment peux-tu accepter de voir des gens se faire tuer ou alors…. »

« Tais-toi ! » La coupa Donna d'une voix forte. « Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ! Tu ne connais rien de nos activités et tu nous juges !? Toi comment oses-tu ?! » Felicity eut un mouvement de recul, jamais sa mère ne lui avait parlé de cette façon et sur ce ton. « C'est mon père qui est à l'origine de notre famille et si la ville est ce qu'elle est c'est grâce à ton grand père….si tu as eu cette vie rêvée Felicity c'est grâce à ton père et à ce qu'il fait….cette maison, tes études, tes voyages, tes robes de créateurs….comment crois-tu que tout cela soit arrivé ?! »

Felicity était sous le choc, elle voulait parler mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire pour réagir.

« Tu en as profité comme tous ceux qui travaillent pour nous….quand tu seras calmée et plus à même de m'écouter je te raconterai tout…..mais pour l'instant tu vas nous écouter et Oliver sera ta protection. Et ce n'est pas à discuter. » Rajouta sa mère quand elle la vit prête à protester.

Le silence s'étira un moment avant que l'un des trois n'osent bouger. Oliver avait assisté à tout ce discours sans dire un mot. Il comprenait ce que Felicity pouvait ressentir à cette découverte, lui aussi avait été sous le choc quand son père lui avait révélé leurs activités.

« Je sors…j'ai besoin d'air. » Finit par dire Felicity en s'adressant à sa mère. « Seule ! » Elle n'attendit pas de réponse et tourna les talons afin de quitter cette maison. Elle était en train d'étouffer, elle avait besoin d'air et de voir autre chose.

Elle monta en vitesse dans sa chambre et saisit son sac, une veste et son téléphone. Elle redescendit sans croiser personne, ce n'est que lorsqu'elle arriva à sa voiture qu'elle vit Oliver adossé contre sa portière.

« J'ai dit seule ! » Répéta-t-elle d'une voix calme mais forte. Oliver croisa les bras et lui fit un léger sourire. Il se décolla de sa voiture à son approche mais lui en bloquait toujours l'accès.

« Tu apprendras Felicity que dans notre langage _seule_ veut dire toujours accompagnée d'un garde du corps. » Dit-il en la guidant du côté passager. « Les clés, s'il te plaît…. » Il soupira et tendit la main attendant patiemment qu'elle les lui donne. « Écoute je sais ce que tu ressens et je sais que tu es en colère et que tu en veux à la terre entière….mais cela ne changera rien à qui tu es et à ce que ta famille est….alors soit tu me donnes tes clés et on s'évade un peu afin que tu décompresses ou alors tu restes ici, tu rumines et j'essaie de t'éviter la prison pour le meurtre de ta mère… » Dit Oliver d'un ton se voulant léger.

Felicity tenta de rester sérieuse, elle était amusée malgré elle de la situation. Elle finit par poser ses clés dans la paume de main d'Oliver qui en profita pour serrer la sienne.

« Je suis désolé…je ne voulais pas que tu l'apprennes de cette façon. » Dit-il d'une voix plus douce en la fixant.

« Merci…on y va j'ai vraiment besoin d'être loin d'ici un moment. » Elle monta en voiture sans attendre de réponse et Oliver en fit le tour. Il prit place aux côtés de Felicity et se mit en route pour le centre ville.

Ils avaient roulé un bon moment. Finalement Oliver avait changé ses plans et ils avaient roulé droit dans le désert. Felicity avait été dans ses pensées une bonne partie du trajet et Oliver l'avait laissée digérer tout ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

« Arrêtes-toi dès que tu trouves un truc…j'ai besoin de me dégourdir les jambes. » Dit-elle d'un coup. Oliver jeta un œil de son côté et se contenta d'hocher la tête. Il s'arrêta à la première station qu'il trouva et pour leur plus grande chance il y a avait un bar juste à côté. « J'ai besoin d'un verre. »

Felicity prit la direction du bar laissant Oliver seul devant la voiture. Il rigola nerveusement se disant que la Felicity de maintenant n'était pas vraiment différente de la Felicity de son souvenir. Il la suivit et prit place en face d'elle à la table qu'elle avait choisie.

« Je déteste ma famille. » Dit-elle en vidant d'une traite le shot de tequila qu'on venait de lui servir. Oliver leva un sourcil et la laissa parler, elle en avait besoin. « Mes parents m'ont menti pendant des années….j'idéalisais mon père. Pour moi il était un _Heros_…mais en fait il manipule les gens et règne en maître sur Vegas….il tue des gens juste parce qu'ils ne lui ont pas obéit et…. quoi ça te fait rire ? » Demanda-t-elle ironiquement. « Tu ne fais pas la même chose toi ? Je suis certaine que tu as une arme sur toi pour le cas où et que ton père aussi…. »

« Felicity….on est pas dans un film. » Rigola franchement Oliver. « On ne tue pas des gens comme ça… » Felicity se redressa et se pencha un peu plus sur la table.

« Tu reconnais donc que tu tues des gens… » Dit-elle tout bas. Oliver resta interdit un instant avant de se pencher à son tour et de répondre.

« C'est arrivé en effet….mais jamais sans raison valable. » Dit-il sur le même ton. « Quand ta vie est en danger parfois tu n'as pas le choix Felicity…..et si tu me laissais un peu t'expliquer où que tu laissais ta mère t'expliquer tu comprendrais que… »

« Non, non tais-toi ! » Dit-elle rapidement en agitant ses mains devant elle. « Pour l'instant je ne veux rien savoir….je veux juste boire et danser. » Dit-elle en se levant. Oliver la regarda faire surpris, il savait que Felicity n'était pas comme tout le monde, mais à cet instant il ne comprenait pas sa réaction. Il la vit tendre les mains vers lui et faire bouger ses doigts. « Allez Oliver ! Je ne vais pas danser seule ! » Rigola-t-elle en saisissant ses mains et en le tirant vers elle.

Oliver se laissa faire et se mit debout. Il pouffa et la suivit sur la piste improvisée qu'elle venait de créer. Elle le laissa en plein milieu et se dirigea vers le juke box pour choisir une chanson. Elle appuya sur un bouton et une musique entraînante s'éleva dans le bar.

« Oh non, non… » Dit Oliver quand il la vit s'approcher de lui en dansant. Elle saisit ses mains à nouveau l'empêchant de s'échapper et commença à danser. Oliver capitula et bougea à son tour au rythme de la musique.

Cela faisait un moment à présent qu'ils dansaient et Oliver constatait que Felicity semblait un peu plus détendue. Ils tournaient, la faisait virevolter et ils rigolaient beaucoup. Il avait l'impression de retrouver la gamine insouciante qu'il avait connue et il savait qu'après ce qu'elle avait découvert elle avait besoin de relâcher la pression.

La piste s'était remplie de monde au fur et à mesure et Oliver avait quitté Felicity un instant pour aller se commander une bière au bar. Il gardait un œil sur elle et la voyait toujours se déhancher. Il rigola à la voir faire et la trouvait encore plus jolie, son cœur battait un peu plus fort à la voir ainsi et il se demandait ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir à son égard.

Elle agissait comme elle l'avait toujours fait avec lui et il devait avoué qu'il était un peu déçu. Il aurait voulu savoir si par hasard elle pouvait être attirée par lui. Il secoua la tête histoire de ne pas penser à ce genre de choses, il avait une mission à accomplir et il savait que mélanger les sentiments à ce genre de choses n'étaient jamais une bonne idée.

Son attention fut attirée vers Felicity quand il vit un type la coller d'un peu trop prêt. Il n'hésitait pas à poser les mains sur sa taille et à coller son bassin au sien afin de se déhancher lascivement contre elle. Il finit sa bière d'une traite et fonça vers le couple. Il tapa sur l'épaule du type en question qui ne réagit pas de suite. Il recommença et dit d'une voix dure et grave.

« Enlève tes mains. » Le type poursuivit sa danse encouragé par Felicity qui ne le lâchait pas non plus. « J'ai dit….enlève tes mains ! » Ce ton un peu plus dur fit réagir Felicity qui se stoppa et qui réalisa ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Elle se figea et se décolla rapidement du type qui la collait.

« Hey chérie…c'est pas parce que ton mec est là que…. » Oliver se mit devant Felicity afin que ce type ne s'approche plus d'elle. « Quoi ?! » Oliver le repoussa en posant sa main sur son torse afin qu'il n'avance pas plus.

« Tu l'oublies….et tu ne t'approches plus d'elle c'est compris ?! » Felicity n'avait jamais vu Oliver si dur et glacial. Son visage était fermé et elle savait qu'il ne plaisantait pas à cet instant. Le type dû le sentir car il abandonna assez vite et leva les mains pour montrer qu'il ne tenterait rien de plus. Il fit un pas en arrière et prit la direction du bar. « Ça va ? » Demanda Oliver en se retournant vers la blonde.

Felicity hocha la tête incapable de répondre. Ce à quoi elle venait d'assister l'avait troublé. Elle posa son regard sur Oliver et le fixa un moment sans rien dire.

« Je suis désolée….je ne…..je ne voulais pas créer de problème…je.. » Dit-elle hésitante. Elle sentit sa main emprisonnée et baissa le regard.

« Tu n'es rien fait de mal Felicity….seulement il faut être plus prudente. Tu ne sais pas ce que ce genre de type peut faire. C'est pour ça que tu ne dois pas sortir seule…tu comprends ? » Lui demanda-t-il avec une douceur extrême. Elle hocha la tête et tenta un léger sourire. « Ok…allez on y va il est… »

« Attends….une dernière danse et on y va. » Plaida-t-elle avec une petite moue sur le visage. Oliver grimaça et accepta. Elle l'entraîna un peu plus loin et se figea quand elle entendit la chanson changer. L'air qui s'élevait était beaucoup plus romantique que le précédent et soudain elle s'en voulut de cette idée.

Oliver ne sembla pas s'en formaliser et la retourna doucement dans ses bras afin de poser une main sur sa taille et de saisir l'autre dans sa main. Il se rapprocha d'elle et passa sa tête sur le côté de son visage. Elle sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour à se sentir ainsi dans les bras puissants d'Oliver, elle sentait son souffle s'écraser dans ses cheveux et sa main sur sa taille lui renvoyait des milliers de frissons dans tout son corps.

Ils dansèrent un moment sans parler, chacun appréciant ce moment comme hors du temps. Pour un instant ils oubliaient où ils étaient et ce qu'était leur vie malgré eux. Ne comptait que eux sur cette piste. Felicity se décala un peu afin de saisir le regard d'Oliver.

« Comment tu as fait ? » Demanda-t-elle tout bas. Oliver réfléchit un instant avant de lui répondre.

« J'ai été très en colère…comme toi. » Commença Oliver sur le même ton. « Ensuite j'ai pris une cuite monumentale…un peu comme toi aussi. » Dit-il en rigolant cette fois ci, Felicity le suivit à son tour. « Et ensuite j'ai écouté mon père me raconter….et j'ai compris et accepté » Felicity hocha la tête comprenant que quand il lui disait comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait il était sincère. « C'est notre héritage Felicity….on a pas choisi et on se doit de le perpétuer…et quand tu sauras tu verras les choses différemment. »

« Ok… » Dit-elle au bout d'un moment. « On rentre ? » Oliver fut soulagé de sa réponse et acquiesça doucement. Elle allait quitter la piste de danse quand il resserra son étreinte afin de la garder contre lui.

« Attends..on peut finir notre danse non ? » Demanda-t-il tendrement. Felicity leva son regard vers lui et acquiesça à son tour. Ils finirent de danser leurs regards rivés l'un à l'autre. Felicity avait le cœur qui battait la chamade à voir le regard si perçant d'Oliver sur elle et ce dernier sentait son cœur s'emballer à la sentir entre ses bras. Il se pencha un peu plus et s'approcha de son oreille. « Tu avais raison…j'ai une arme. Je ne m'en sers que si je n'ai pas le choix. Et je te fais une promesse….je te protégerai toujours Felicity. C'est ma mission jusqu'à ce que les choses soient réglées et que nos pères rentrent. »

Felicity acquiesça sans répondre, sans s'en rendre compte elle serra un peu plus fort sa main autour du cou d'Oliver. Même si elle était perdue et encore en colère de ce qu'elle avait découvert, savoir qu'Oliver était à ses côtés et qu'il comprenait ce qu'elle ressentait lui faisait du bien et la rassurait.

Le trajet du retour se fit dans un silence relatif, chacun perdu dans ses pensées et ses émotions. Felicity avait digéré la nouvelle et se sentait prête à écouter sa mère. Quand ils pénétrèrent dans la propriété tout était calme et la maison aussi était silencieuse.

Ils se dirigèrent directement vers le bureau de Noah et ils trouvèrent Donna au téléphone. Elle raccrocha dès qu'elle les vit à sa porte et leur fit signe d'entrer. Felicity fit un pas dans ce bureau qu'elle connaissait bien pour avoir passer un temps infini avec son père ici, et sentit une immense nostalgie prendre possession d'elle à l'idée de toutes les décisions qui avaient dû être prises ici.

« Assieds-toi Felicity. » Dit sa mère d'une voix plutôt froide. La blonde obéit sans rien dire et sentit Oliver rester derrière son fauteuil sans prendre place à ses côtés. Elle fut surprise mais ne dit rien et porta son attention sur sa mère qui se déplaça pour s'assoir sur le fauteuil voisin. « Ça va mieux ? » Demanda-t-elle cette fois d'une voix plus douce.

Felicity hocha la tête rassurée de retrouver ce ton qu'elle connaissait.

« Je suppose que maintenant tu es prête à écouter ce que j'ai à te dire ? » Elle posa la question pour la forme sachant très bien que si sa fille se tenait devant elle, c'était qu'Oliver avait réussi à lui faire entendre raison. Felicity hocha à nouveau la tête. « Très bien….Oliver tu peux nous laisser ? » Demanda Donna.

« Bien sur. » Répondit-il en posant une main sur l'épaule de Felicity afin de lui apporter son soutien.

Cette dernière saisit sa main et la tint un instant avant de le sentir s'éloigner. Elle tourna légèrement sa tête afin de croiser son regard. Elle aurait préféré qu'il reste et qu'il soit à ses côtés mais apparemment sa mère ne souhaitait pas sa présence. Oliver lui fit un clin d'œil avant de quitter le bureau auquel elle répondit par un timide sourire en le regardant partir.

Donna avait suivi tout cet échange sans rien dire et ne pu empêcher un léger sourire de fleurir sur ses lèvres. Ces deux là avaient toujours eu une attirance l'un pour l'autre et elle était heureuse que les choses évoluent de cette façon entre eux. Oliver était un garçon bien et qui avait l'avantage d'être du même milieu que celui de sa fille.

« Je sais que tu es perturbée chérie…. » Donna s'attira le regard de sa fille et poursuivit. « J'ai connu moi aussi cet état de colère et d'incompréhension quand mon père m'a annoncé ce que notre famille était vraiment. Et même si parfois nos méthodes sont...discutables, on maintient la ville à flot et si Vegas est si touristique et si populaire c'est grâce à la paix qu'on y fait régner. Je sais que tu as une idée préconçue de nos activités alors je vais te montrer ce qu'on fait. »

Donna se leva et saisit son ordinateur portable. Elle chercha un moment et le posa sur les genoux de sa fille. Felicity regarda l'écran et au fur et à mesure de sa lecture ses yeux s'ouvraient en grand. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que sa mère était aussi investit dans l'essort de la ville. Devant elle s'étalait le nombre de complexes que sa famille avait monté de toutes pièces, les logements sociaux qu'elle avait fait construire, les casinos qu'elle surveillait de près afin que rien ne vienne gâcher le plaisir des gens, les associations d'aide aux plus défavorisées crées par sa mère afin d'aider les plus pauvres.

« Tu vois on ne fait pas que dans le meurtre et la drogue. » Dit Donna en rigolant à moitié. « Ce qu'on fait est important pour la ville. On maintient l'ordre et on aide les autorités à ce que tout se passe bien. Je ne dis pas que parfois des solutions extrêmes ne sont pas employées….mais quand c'est le cas elles sont réfléchies et calculées. On ne tue pas pas plaisir Felicity mais par nécessité quand nos vies sont en danger….parfois c'est eux ou nous… »

Felicity leva doucement son visage vers sa mère et hocha doucement la tête, même si elle comprenait ce que sa mère lui disait et qu'elle reconnaissait que son action était importante, cela la dépassait un peu. Elle n'avait pas encore vraiment assimilé tout ce que cela allait vouloir dire pour elle à présent.

« Je suis….je ne sais pas maman ce que je ressens….c'est une histoire de fou. » Finit par dire Felicity en se levant. Elle devait bouger et elle commença à tourner en rond. Elle était énervée et en même temps extrêmement las de tout ça. « Je crois que j'ai encore besoin d'un peu de temps pour digérer tout ça. Mais après ce que tu viens de me montrer…je comprends mieux, il suffit juste que j'accepte à présent. »

Donna se leva à son tour et rejoignit sa fille qui était devant la baie vitrée. Elle leva une main et la passa dans les cheveux de sa fille tendrement.

« Je comprends mon ange. Ton père compte sur toi, il a toujours eu l'intention de te le dire…c'est ton héritage. Seulement il voulait le faire à sa manière…..mais avec Robert qui a été enlevé tout à été chamboulé. » Donna regardait sa fille, son regard était différent sur elle et cela la rassura un peu. Elles avaient une relation très forte, limite fusionnelle et elle ne voulait pas que quelque chose change entre elles.

« Ne t'inquiète pas maman….je ne suis plus en colère contre toi ou papa. » Felicity mit les choses aux claires voulant rassurer sa mère. « Oliver m'a ouvert les yeux et à réussi à canaliser ma colère…. » Dit-elle en rigolant un peu en pensant à l'après midi qu'ils venaient de passer, loin de tout et de tout le monde.

« Je suis contente que tu aies quelqu'un à qui parler. » Soupira Donna. « Oliver est un garçon bien, qui connaît nos codes et en qui ton père a toute confiance…s'il lui a confié ta sécurité ce n'est pas pour rien. »

« Oui….je suis contente de le retrouver…. » Dit Felicity en s'éloignant à nouveau. Sa vie telle qu'elle la connaissait et qu'elle avait imaginé il y a encore deux jours venait de basculer dans l'inconnu. « …..il m'avait manqué en fait. » Donna haussa un sourcil en rigolant à moitié et Felicity comprit qu'elle venait de dire une bêtise. « Non maman….pas manqué dans ce sens… » Rectifia de suite la blonde ne voulant pas que sa mère s'emballe pour une chose qui n'existait pas.

« Je n'imagine rien Felicity….mais tu ne peux pas nier que même si vous ne l'avez jamais reconnu il y a quelque chose entre vous. » Donna savait qu'Oliver et sa fille partageait un lien spécial. « Depuis toujours vous êtes connectés….même quand vous étiez enfants….et maintenant que…. » Elles furent stoppées par un coup à la porte. « Oui ! »

Felicity et Donna virent Oliver passer la tête et entrer l'air tendu dans le bureau. Il s'approcha d'elles et fixa Donna.

« On a du nouveau. Je viens d'avoir Noah, il va bien Donna rassurez-vous. » Dit très vite le jeune homme. « Il sait qui est derrière tout ça…et ce n'est pas bon signe. »

« Qui ?! » Donna s'était éloignée de sa fille et Felicity avait vu le changement s'opérer chez sa mère. Elle venait de passer de la douceur à la froideur en un instant. Elle sût à cet instant que sa vie n'était plus la même et elle sût qu'elle venait de choisir son camps et d'accepter cette nouvelle vie.

Si sa mère si aimante pouvait accepter elle le pouvait aussi, elle le devait même. C'était son devoir de fille et d'héritière d'un empire.

« Vous n'allez pas aimer….. »

* * *

**Je sais que cette fin est horrible et que je vous laisse avec un suspens intenable….mais la suite au prochain chapitre. **

**En attendant j'attends avec impatience vos avis et commentaires sur celui-ci. Felicity connaît enfin la vérité sur les activités de sa famille ainsi que sur celle d'Oliver, le Olicity se rapproche un peu et vous connaissez enfin ce qu'il se passe avec Robert….même si vous saurez vraiment tout dans le prochain chapitre….**

**À bientôt….**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour, **

**Encore une fois merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire, je suis contente que cet univers différent vous plaise également. Pour une fois nos héros ne sont pas forcément « les gentils ».**

**Merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de déposer un commentaire, notamment les guests à qui je ne peux répondre de par le site. **

**Ally84 : Merci de ton commentaire. Je suis ravie de savoir que tu aimes aussi cette histoire. Le Olicity se rapproche inévitablement et pour l'enlèvement de Robert la réponse est dans ce chapitre. **

**Nina : Merci beaucoup de ton commentaire. Pour tes interrogations une partie aura des réponses dans cette suite. **

**Olicity-love : Merci beaucoup. **

**Voici donc ce 3ème chapitre où vous allez savoir qui a commandité l'enlèvement de Robert, vous allez également savoir si notre couple va continuer à se rapprocher. Bonne lecture. **

**Encore un mot pour ma bêta extraordinaire. Merci de prendre du temps pour me lire et me donner ton avis sur mes fictions. Je t'embrasse très fort Shinobu24. **

* * *

« Qui Oliver ! » Demanda encore une fois Donna. « Qui a osé s'en prendre à un membre de notre famille ? » Dit-elle en reprenant place derrière son bureau.

Felicity suivait tout cet échange absolument fascinée par sa mère et son changement de comportement. Elle si douce, était à cet instant une femme dure et intransigeante. Son regard se posa ensuite sur Oliver qui avançait pas à pas vers le bureau et qui fixait sa mère. Il la respectait, Felicity n'avait aucun doute à ce sujet. Mais ce n'était pas Donna Smoak qu'il respectait, c'était la femme de tête qu'elle était à ce moment précis.

« Noah a découvert qui a commandité l'enlèvement de mon père. » Oliver maintint le suspens un quart de secondes avant de poursuivre. « C'est la Bratva qui est derrière tout ça. » Dit-il d'un ton très calme mais où Felicity sentit quand même une angoisse.

Sous le choc Donna tomba dans le fauteuil et fixa Oliver incrédule. Elle pencha sa tête dans ses mains un instant afin de se reprendre et d'avoir les idées claires.

« La Bratva ? » Demanda Felicity. Oliver se tourna vers elle en lui lançant un regard triste.

« La mafia Russe… » Répondit-il à sa question silencieuse. « La pire organisation qui puisse exister. Pour le coup eux agissent sans états d'âmes…. » Continua-t-il voulant bien lui faire comprendre la gravité de la situation.

« Mon père est en Russie ?! Avec ces fous ?! » S'exclama Felicity paniquée à l'idée que son père soit en danger. Oliver haussa les épaules.

« Honnêtement je ne sais pas où se trouve ton père, il n'a rien dit. » Oliver reporta son attention sur Donna et poursuivit, il n'avait pas encore tout livré. « Mais ce n'est pas tout… » Donna se redressa et planta ses yeux dans ceux d'Oliver. « ….c'est Malcom Merlyn qui a engagé la Bratva. »

« Quoi ?! » S'exclama Felicity. Elle s'approcha du bureau et croisa les bras. « Merlyn comme dans Tommy Merlyn ? Ton meilleur ami ?! » Demanda pour la forme la blonde.

« Oui parfaitement. » confirma Oliver en la regardant à son tour. « Malcolm a toujours été un adversaire de taille et il s'est toujours plus ou moins battu avec mon père pour tenir les rênes de la ville. Seulement cette fois il a dépassé les bornes… » Oliver était partagé entre l'abattement et la colère.

« Il est complètement fou ! » Donna repris la parole une fois le choc passé. « Comment peut-il espérer que la Bratva le laisse tranquille une fois qu'ils auront fait leur boulot ?! Ces gens s'immiscent et ensuite ils prennent le contrôle…ils agissent toujours de la même facon….comment Malcolm pense-t-il pouvoir se débarrasser d'eux et… »

« Mais tu parles comme si Robert était déjà mort maman…. » Felicity la coupa sous le choc de la résignation de sa mère. Elle jeta un œil du côté d'Oliver qui semblait lui aussi résigné.

« Chérie….tu apprendras que dans ce genre de circonstances il vaut mieux envisager le pire des scénarios. » Donna posa son regard sur Oliver qui acquiesça à cette affirmation.

« Et pour être honnête Felicity….je pense que mon père est déjà mort. » Confirma Oliver d'une voix basse. « Je pense même qu'il est mort depuis le départ….son enlèvement n'a été qu'un moyen de nous mettre la pression et de voir comment nous allions réagir. »

Felicity ouvrit grand ses yeux sous le choc. Elle avait du mal à concevoir qu'il baisse si facilement les bras, il n'avait plus aucun espoir.

« Ils savent que nos deux familles sont liées…mais ils ne savaient pas vraiment comment et jusqu'où on était prêt à aller l'une pour l'autre….et maintenant ils savent avec l'intervention de ton père qu'on est prêts à tout pour se sauver. » Oliver la fixait et parlait d'une voix forte et convaincante.

Felicity était admirative de son calme et de sa résignation. Il parlait de son père mort comme s'il parlait d'un inconnu, elle comprit alors qu'il cloisonnait ses sentiments afin de ne pas se perdre et de se laisser gagner par la haine et la vengeance.

« Oui peut-être mais tant que nous n'avons pas de preuve comme quoi Robert est mort tu ne peux pas juste accepter. » Tenta Felicity afin de le réconforter.

« C'est gentil Felicity de vouloir me remonter le moral et de me rassurer…mais je sais qu'il est probablement mort à l'heure qu'il est… » Oliver toussota et reporta son attention sur Donna qui regardait tout cet échange sans rien dire. Il pouvait voir qu'elle réfléchissait à toute vitesse et qu'un plan était déjà entrain de se former dans son esprit.

Moira et Donna se ressemblaient bien pour ça. Elles étaient deux femmes de tête, qui ne s'avouaient jamais vaincu avant la fin et qui gardaient leur famille à flot peu importe les circonstances. Et en ce moment les circonstances étaient dramatiques, la Bratva en plus de Malcolm Merlyn était un peu beaucoup.

« Nous allons aller affronter directement le problème. » Dit-elle en se levant surprenant Oliver et Felicity. « Fait préparer le jet.. » Dit-elle en s'adressant à Oliver. « ….et toi Felicity va faire tes valises…nous partons pour Starling. Je me charge de prévenir ta mère….nous ne logerons pas au manoir….trop dangereux d'être tous sous le même toit. »

« Très bien…je vais demander à John de préparer le bunker…c'est un endroit sûr. » Donna hocha la tête d'accord avec cette solution proposée par Oliver. « Mais vous êtes certaine que c'est la meilleur chose à faire ? Se retrouver tous dans la même ville et… »

« Oliver...je suis certaine. » Le coupa vite Donna. « …maintenant que nous savons qui est derrière tout ça…nous allons affronter Malcolm et ensuite la Bratva….et nous ramènerons ton père...j'espère simplement qu'il est encore en vie. »

Oliver acquiesça pas certain de ça, mais ne discuta pas plus. Il quitta le bureau afin de tout organiser et laissa les deux femmes seules.

Felicity était sous le choc de ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre et de voir. Sa vie venait de basculer et de prendre un autre sens en à peine quelques heures. Elle était maintenant au sien d'une famille qui gérait des affaires pour le moins douteuses, et qui était en ce moment aux prises avec une mafia encore plus sanglante.

Elle tomba sur le fauteuil pas loin et perdit son regard sur le sol. Elle devait rêver, elle était prête à accepter cette nouvelle vie et consentir à accepter ce que faisait ses parents, mais pour l'instant tout était un peu trop violent pour elle.

« Felicity…monte faire tes bagages. » C'est sa mère qui l'a sorti de sa léthargie. « On ne va pas tarder à partir…prévoit large et prends ce que tu as de plus cher et de plus intime surtout…. » Donna vit sa fille froncer les sourcils ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle lui disait. « …on ne sait pas combien de temps on va devoir rester loin d'ici et surtout si on pourra rentrer. » Donna se déplaça et se mit à la hauteur de sa fille. « La première règle à assimiler dans notre monde est de toujours penser que ce que tu vis maintenant n'existera plus….qu'une autre vie t'attends ailleurs. Comme ça si les choses tournent mal tu es préparée au pire. »

Felicity resta interdite un instant avant d'acquiescer sans rien dire et de se lever pour rejoindre sa chambre et préparer ses valises avec l'aide d'Anna.

####

« Voilà donc l'endroit où nous allons passer les prochains jours ? » Felicity faisait le tour du propriétaire et le moins qu'elle pouvait dire c'était que cet endroit lui faisait froid dans le dos. Quand Oliver avait parlé de bunker sécurisé, elle avait innocemment pensé à une maison ultra sécurisée et loin du centre ville, mais certainement pas un sous sol gris et froid comme l'était cet endroit.

Elle avança un peu plus et se dirigea vers une espèce de plateforme où était installé tout une série d'ordinateurs et d'écrans sur lesquels défilaient des centaines d'informations. Elle grimpa les 3 marches qui la séparaient de la plateforme et regarda d'un peu plus prêt l'installation. Oliver l'observa faire et la suivit, il pouvait voir ses yeux s'illuminer d'un éclat qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu et eut un petit rictus.

« J'étais certain que cet endroit te passionnerait. » Dit-il dans le creux de son oreille. Felicity sursauta à l'entendre lui parler. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu s'approcher. « C'est d'ici que nous surveillons la ville et que nous pouvons intervenir si un problème survient. » Il se décala et se plaça à ses côtés. « Toutes les dernières technologies sont ici…et si tu es sage tu auras le droit d'y toucher. » Finit-il en éclatant de rire.

« Je veux participer et vous aider à retrouver ton père. » Dit-elle de but en blanc surprenant Oliver au passage. « C'est vrai c'est ma vie maintenant et je ne veux pas être juste la petite blonde qui suit ce qu'on lui dit de faire ou qui passe son temps à s'inquiéter pour les gens auxquels elle tient….je peux vous aider et tu le sais. »

Oliver reconnaissait qu'elle avait raison, elle seule pourrait les aider à craquer les dossiers de l'ordinateur de son père et à leur donner de la matière pour leurs recherches. Mais il ne pouvait pas dire oui sans l'accord de sa mère, elle seule pouvait décider si Felicity était habilitée à les aider.

« Oui je sais Felicity mais ce n'est pas à moi de décider dans cette histoire…..ce sont nos mères qui décident de tout et je…. » Felicity commençait déjà à s'agiter sous cette mise en garde. Elle ne se voyait pas à rester les bras croisés pendant que son père et Oliver se battraient pour ramener Robert.

« Oliver a raison Felicity….c'est nous qui décidons. » Leur conversation fut troublée par l'arrivée de Moira et de Donna. Les deux femmes montèrent à leur tour sur la plateforme et Moira se dirigea directement vers elle. « Je suis contente de te revoir Felicity. Tu es toujours aussi belle. » Moira la serra contre elle et passa une main tendrement dans ses cheveux.

« Bonjour Moira, je suis heureuse aussi…même si j'aurai préféré que les circonstances soient différentes. » Dit la blonde compatissante. Moira se contenta d'hocher la tête. Et porta son regard sur Oliver qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis des jours.

« Bonjour mon fils… » Oliver la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui. « Tu m'as manqué…. » Oliver marmonna une réponse que seule Moira compris et qui la fit rire. Felicity les regarda faire et ne pu empêcher un sourire de fleurir sur ses lèvres. Oliver et Moira avaient toujours eu une relation très forte et à ce qu'elle voyait rien n'avait changé non plus de ce côté-là.

Cependant elle était surprise de l'attitude de leurs mères respectives, ces deux femmes qui semblaient plutôt fragiles, se révélaient fortes et complètement à l'opposé de ce qu'elle dégageaient. Elle ne comprenait pas comment Moira pouvait encore tenir debout et être limite si insensible au sort de son mari retenu par des mafieux sans scrupules, voir peut-être même n'était-il plus en vie.

« Donna….acceptes-tu que ta fille nous aide ? Pour ma part je suis d'accord. Tout le monde sait que Felicity est la meilleure dans son domaine. D'ailleurs ton passage à Paris a été plus que remarqué… » Dit-elle sur un ton plutôt joyeux qui étonna encore plus Felicity.

« Je suis certaine que son père serait ravie de son implication….même s'il aurait préféré attendre encore un peu. » Répondit Donna à cette question. Felicity ressentit un soulagement à savoir que les deux femmes acceptaient qu'elle puisse aider, elle ne se voyait pas simplement attendre. « Oliver tu peux lui montrer tout ce qu'on a et tout ce qu'on sait. » Ce dernier hocha la tête et entraîna Felicity vers un écran un peu plus loin sous le regard content des deux femmes.

« Elle est devenue absolument ravissante. » Glissa Moira à l'oreille de Donna en rigolant à moitié. « Je comprends pourquoi Oliver me donnait peu de nouvelles….il était absorbé par autre chose. » Donna gloussa à son tour et posa son regard sur Moira.

« Tu vois finalement ils vont se marier sans qu'on soit obligé de les pousser l'un vers l'autre. » Répondit-elle d'un ton doux. « En même temps ils s'aiment depuis longtemps….il suffit juste qu'ils s'en rendent compte….mais ça viendra, avec notre….affaire ils vont se rapprocher tu verras. » Les deux femmes regardèrent encore un moment le jeune couple et décidèrent de les laisser tranquilles.

« Voilà tout ce qu'on a trouvé sur l'ordinateur de mon père. Je n'ai pas réussi à tout décrypter. » Oliver indiqua sur l'écran les différents dossiers qui lui posaient problème. Felicity observait et faisait déjà virevolter ses doigts sur le clavier. Oliver était admiratif de son travail, elle ne disait rien ou alors il ne comprenait pas un mot de ce qu'elle disait, il voyait des dizaines voir des centaines de lignes défiler, des écrans apparaître et disparaître au fur et à mesure, et le bruit incessant du clavier jusqu'à ce cri de victoire que poussa Felicity.

« Yes ! J'y suis arrivée ! » S'exclama-t-elle en se levant d'un bond. Elle se tourna vers Oliver avec un immense sourire. « C'est….c'est toujours comme ça que je suis quand je….quand je trouve la solution… » Dit-elle difficilement sous son regard joueur.

« Ok….et voyons voir ce que ce dossier renferme… » Ils se tournèrent à nouveau vers l'écran et parcoururent le dossier. « Pas grand-chose….c'est un dossier sur un terrain en dehors de la ville…. » Oliver fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas pourquoi son père avait crypté ce dossier sur un sujet si peu sensible.

« Pourquoi je n'aime pas te voir si silencieux et si contrarié... » Dit Felicity après avoir observé la réaction d'Oliver. Elle fit rouler son fauteuil un peu afin de mieux le voir. Il posa un coude sur la console en posant sa tête sur sa main et tourna son visage vers elle. « Tu ne t'attendais pas à ça apparemment… »

« Non pas vraiment… » Répondit sincèrement Oliver. « Ce terrain n'a rien de….d'extraordinaire. C'est juste un terrain et en plus il est inconstructible d'après ce que je vois. Ça n'a aucun sens. » Il porta à nouveau son regard sur l'écran et demanda à Felicity de craquer les autres dossiers. Elle se fit un plaisir de lui montrer l'étendue de son talent, et en moins d'une demi heure tous les dossiers qu'Oliver n'avait jamais réussi à voir étaient lisibles.

« Alors ça t'éclaire plus ? » Demanda Felicity en revenant avec une tasse de café pour chacun. Elle reprit place sur son fauteuil et sonda la réaction d'Oliver.

« Absolument pas ! » Répondit-il en buvant une gorgée de son café. « Je ne comprends pas pourquoi mon père a un dossier sur un terrain inexploitable, des plans d'un pipeline et une série de documents sur des contrats étrangers…. » Il posa sa tasse et passa nerveusement les mains dans ses cheveux.

Felicity l'observa et devait admettre qu'elle non plus ne comprenait pas grand-chose à tout ça. Cela n'avait aucun sens, elle comprenait son agacement et sa colère. C'était pour l'instant les seuls pistes qui pouvaient leur permettre de comprendre pourquoi Malcolm avait mêlé la Bratva.

« Je pense qu'on prends le problème à l'envers Oliver. » Elle posa sa tasse à son tour et saisit le bord du bureau afin de se faire rouler et d'approcher du clavier. « Prenons séparément chaque élément….ce terrain…où est-il ? »

« A la sortie de la ville plus au nord. Il faut traverser les Glades et ensuite tu accèdes à ce terrain par ici. » Il venait de faire apparaître une carte sur un autre écran et montrait précisément l'endroit du terrain à Felicity. » Cette dernière observa attentivement l'écran et fit une petite moue.

« Il n'y a rien autour…pas de complexe ou de centre commercial….même pas une autoroute ou une grande route qui conduit par là… » Constata-t-elle déçue de faire choux blanc avec le terrain. « Bon ok….ensuite nous avons quoi…le pipeline. Pourquoi ton père a un plan de ce genre ? » Oliver haussa les épaules ne comprenant pas.

« Cela ne fait pas partie de nos activités….on ne fait pas dans le pétrole ou dans le gaz. Ce que nous gérons c'est la drogue qui entre en ville et QC est une couverture pour des montages financiers élaborés. » Il vit Felicity surprise de ces révélations. « Toutes les familles ne font pas dans l'humanitaire… » Il tenta de faire de l'humour mais Felicity ne sourirait pas. « Désolé…c'était déplacé….dans cette ville si tu ne tiens pas le business de la drogue rien ne fonctionne. Ma famille aide à la sécurité de la ville en régulant les flux de trafic en tout genre et plus particulièrement celui de la drogue. Personne ne vends rien sans l'autorisation des Queens. » Expliqua-t-il un peu plus sérieusement.

« Ok….donc ce plan de pipeline n'a rien à faire ici…et quand à ces rapports….pourquoi ton père a des contrats étrangers sur des…..Oh non ! » S'exclama Felicity en se levant. Elle se dirigea vers un autre ordinateur et fit glisser le rapport qu'elle regardait. Elle traduisit la page et se tourna victorieuse quelques minutes plus tard vers Oliver. « Ce contrat est en fait un état des lieux du sol de ce terrain. » Elle fit à nouveau glisser la traduction sur l'écran face à Oliver. « Tiens regarde ici… » Elle lui montra du doigt ce qu'elle avait repéré. Oliver lu et la regarda sidéré de ce qu'elle venait de trouver.

« Felicity tu es remarquable. » Dit-il en la regardant avec un léger sourire. Cette dernière rougit un peu sous le compliment et haussa doucement ses épaules.

« Merci de l'avoir remarqué. » Dit-elle d'une voix basse, gênée du regard pénétrant d'Oliver sur elle. Ils se fixèrent un moment avant qu'Oliver ne bouge et se lève.

« On doit avertir nos mères de ce qu'on a trouvé. Ça change tout et on sait enfin pourquoi mon père a été enlevé. » Felicity se leva à son tour et suivit Oliver, pas peu fière d'avoir réussi là où tout le monde avait échoué.

##

Donna et Moira étudiaient depuis un moment ce que Felicity avait réussi à tirer des dossiers de Robert. Tout était sous leurs yeux et Moira avait du mal à croire que son mari s'était lancé dans une chose de ce genre. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne lui avait rien dit de cette idée qui certes n'était pas mauvaise, mais qui s'attaquait à Malcolm Merlyn.

« Tu es certaine de toi Felicity ? » Demanda encore une fois Donna. La blonde hocha la tête, elle avait repris les dossiers un par un et était certaine de ce qu'elle avançait. « Ok…donc si je comprends bien Moira….ton mari a acheté un terrain à la sortie de la ville dans le but de forer le pétrole s'y trouvant…et tout ça sous le nez de Malcolm…je comprends mieux pourquoi il a mêlé la Bratva à cette histoire. » Dit-elle d'une voix sans émotion, étalant juste les faits. Felicity avait toujours du mal avec ce côté de sa mère qu'elle connaissait peu.

« Je suis d'accord avec toi que ce n'était pas très malin. » Dit Moira en regardant son amie. « Le pétrole c'est le business de la famille Merlyn depuis des lustres je ne comprends pas pourquoi Robert a voulu se mêler de ça. Il savait que Malcolm ne le laisserait pas faire….ça n'a aucun sens. » Dit Moira perdue dans ses suppositions.

Oliver et Felicity assistaient à cette réunion en silence, laissant digérer leurs mères les dernières informations que la blonde avait pu récolter. Après avoir découvert ce que cachait le terrain acheté par le père d'Oliver, Felicity avait approfondit les recherches et avait trouvé que Robert avait fait faire une étude du sol et que cet immense terrain regorgeait de pétrole.

Elle avait été étonnée d'en trouver autant à cet endroit mais cela n'était pas rare non plus. Il existait plusieurs gisements sur le sol américain, celui de Starling ne serait donc pas une nouveauté. Mais ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas c'était qu'il avait caché à sa femme et à sa famille cette information. Elle se doutait qu'il voulait être certain de lui avant d'en parler, mais d'après ce qu'elle avait trouvé le forage devait commencer le mois prochain.

« Maman….on verra ça plus tard. » Oliver prit la parole et s'attira le regard de sa mère. « On va se concentrer sur Papa et comment le ramener à la maison…et on va commencer par aller trouver Malcolm. »

« Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée ? » Demanda Donna à ce dernier. « Pour l'instant il ne sait pas ce que nous avons découvert….on devrait garder cet avantage pour nous un moment. » Oliver réfléchit un instant et hocha la tête. Effectivement c'était une bonne idée.

« Dans ce cas qu'allons nous faire ? Noah est toujours en Russie et négocie avec la Bratva pour savoir si mon père est toujours en vie….on ne peut pas rester là à rien faire….. » Donna secoua la tête effectivement, ils devaient faire quelque chose.

« Nous allons utiliser ce que nous avons sous la main. » Dit-elle en portant son regard sur sa fille. « Et notre botte secrète c'est toi ma chérie. » Felicity ouvrit de grands yeux ne comprenant pas où sa mère voulait en venir. « Tu vas t'infiltrer chez Merlyn Global et nous trouver pourquoi Robert a voulu doubler Malcolm…. »

« Quoi ?! » S'exclama Oliver à la place de Felicity aussi surprise que lui. « C'est hors de question ! Elle n'est pas prête pour ça et vous le savez Donna ! » S'emporta Oliver sans s'en rendre compte. « Si Malcolm découvre qui elle est et ce qu'elle fait….il va la….je ne vous laisserai pas faire. » Dit-il sans se préoccuper de ce que voulait décider Felicity.

« Excuse moi Oliver…mais je pense que cela me concerne plus que toi. » Felicity s'attira le regard d'Oliver qui fronça les sourcils surpris de sa repartie.

« Tu envisages vraiment de dire oui ?! » Demanda-t-il surpris qu'elle puisse envisager une telle chose. Felicity ne se laissa pas démonter et prit une profonde inspiration avant de répondre.

« Tu as tout compris…je vais y aller si c'est la seule solution pour sortir nos familles de ce bazar que ton père a semé. » Elle vit Oliver avoir un mouvement de recul à sa réponse. « Parce que je te rappelle que si on en est là et que je suis dans ce…..sous sol triste à mourir c'est de la faute de ton père ! Il a entraîné le mien dans son bordel et on se doit de les sortir de là ! Donc oui Oliver je vais tenter de réparer les erreurs de Robert, et si ça te pose un problème tant pis ! »

Moira et Donna regardaient cet échange amusées malgré elles. Donna savait très bien qu'elle serait la réaction d'Oliver à son idée et elle savait très bien la réaction qu'aurait en retour sa fille. Et même si elle n'était pas fan de l'idée, elle seule pouvait accomplir cette mission.

« Non mais tu es folle ?! Tu crois que parce que tu sais ce qu'est ta famille, tu es douée pour ce genre de choses !? C'est une blague !? Une vraie blague… » Rigola Oliver ironiquement en fixant la blonde. « Laisse moi te dire un truc…si tu… »

« Stop ! » Moira coupa Oliver avant qu'il n'ait une chance d'aller plus loin et de regretter ses paroles. « Nous sommes tous d'accord pour dire que Felicity est loin d'être la plus expérimentée….mais c'est aussi la seule que Malcolm ne connaisse pas. » Oliver reconnu que sa mère marquait un point. « Cela nous fait donc un second avantage…et pour palier au manque d'expérience de Felicity tu vas l'entraîner afin qu'elle sache se défendre un minimum. »

« Quoi ?! » S'écria Felicity en regardant Moira. Cette dernière se contenta d'hocher la tête et se leva suivit de Donna qui murmura à sa fille que toutes les filles de la famille étaient passées par cette étape. « Que veut-elle dire par là ? » Elle se tourna vers Oliver qui lui fit un léger sourire.

« Je préfère te montrer plutôt…. » Il se leva et entraîna Felicity avec lui. Le temps était compté et ils devaient agir vite, il n'allait pas lui laisser une minute de répit.

* * *

**Voici pour ce chapitre…..les choses avancent. Vous savez qui a commandité l'enlèvement de Robert et certaines d'entre vous avaient visé juste, le Olicity continue de se rapprocher, Oliver n'est pas d'accord avec une Felicity sur le terrain et le fait savoir, et vous avez une idée plus précise du pourquoi de cet enlèvement. **

**Comme toujours j'attends avec impatience vos avis et commentaires sur cette suite. **

**À bientôt…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour, **

**Merci à tous pour vos retours et vos lectures sur le dernier chapitre. Je suis réellement contente que cette histoire vous plaise, c'est un univers différent et je dois avouer que cette fiction m'a donné du mal. **

**Merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de déposer leur avis, c'est motivant pour la suite. **

**Angy : Merci de ton commentaire et je suis contente de ton retour. Merci d'aimer aussi cette fiction bien différente. Pour une fois se sont les femmes qui sont mises en avant et tu vas voir que ce n'est pas terminé. Quand au Olicity….ça progresse, notamment dans ce chapitre. **

**Ally84 : Merci beaucoup de ton commentaire. Contente que ça continue de te plaire. **

**Olicity-love : Merci de ton commentaire. La suite maintenant. **

**Nina : Merci de ton commentaire. Je suis contente que cette suite t'ait plu. Tu vas voir que dans ce chapitre tes questions auront des réponses.**

**Voici donc ce 4eme chapitre avec l'entraînement tant attendu et un peu plus. Bonne lecture. **

**Encore un mot pour ma bêta extraordinaire sans qui cette histoire n'aurait pas la même saveur. Je t'embrasse fort Shinobu24. **

* * *

« Je suis fatiguée ! » Se plaignit Felicity en se relevant péniblement.

Depuis deux jours Oliver ne la lâchait pas, elle passait son temps sur le tapis de courses ou devant un sac de sable à s'entraîner afin de se muscler et d'avoir une meilleure condition physique. Il voulait qu'elle soit préparée à ce qui pouvait éventuellement l'attendre une fois qu'elle serait seule chez Merlyn Global.

Oliver la regarda avec un léger sourire en coin. Il était dur avec elle il le savait, mais il voulait qu'elle puisse se défendre pour le cas où. Elle ne se rendait pas compte qu'elle allait se jeter dans la gueule du loup et qu'une fois qu'elle serait là bas, elle serait seule. Il ne pourrait pas être là pour la protéger.

Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi Donna mettait sa fille ainsi en danger, Noah avait été plutôt clair sur le sujet quand il lui avait demandé de veiller sur Felicity, et la décision de Donna allait dans le sens inverse. Il savait bien qu'il n'avait pas eu à discuter cette décision, mais savoir Felicity seule et potentiellement en danger l'avait rendu fou de colère.

Sa mère l'avait d'ailleurs réprimandé en privé le soir même, lui demandant un peu plus de respect envers la femme qui allait certainement sauver leur famille et la vie de son père s'il n'était pas déjà mort. Oliver n'avait rien dit et avait accepté le sermon que sa mère lui avait fait.

« Ok on fait une pause. » Oliver s'approcha d'elle et lui tendit une bouteille d'eau que Felicity s'empressa d'ouvrir pour en prendre une longue gorgée. « Tu te débrouilles bien…demain on passe à l'entraînement plus physique encore. » Felicity cracha presque l'eau qu'elle avait dans la bouche à ces paroles.

« Pardon ?! » Dit-elle en s'essuyant la bouche. « Plus physique ?!...mais ce que je fais n'est pas assez physique pour toi ?! » S'exclama-t-elle en posant sa bouteille au sol. « Je n'ai pas besoin de savoir me battre pour entrer chez Merlyn Global et faire semblant d'être juste une blonde qui est là pour un stage…ça c'est un domaine que je connais ! » Dit-elle à Oliver légèrement en colère.

« Peut-être…. » Dit-il en s'approchant d'elle. Il la toisa de sa hauteur en la fixant. « ….mais en attendant tu vas t'entraîner et tu verras qu'un jour ça te servira. » Oliver se recula un peu et se mit en position de défense. « Attaque-moi ! » Dit-il d'un coup. Felicity le regarda en rigolant presque, ce qui finit de l'agacer. « Allez Lissy….attaque-moi… » Il rigola en sachant parfaitement que rien que l'utilisation de ce surnom allait la mettre en colère.

Felicity le regarda en plissant les yeux de colère. Elle soupira bruyamment et s'approcha d'Oliver, le regardant faire amusée. Il était en position de défense et sautillait un peu sur place histoire de la déstabiliser. Il avait les bras pliés et les poings serrés comme si elle allait vraiment l'attaquer.

Elle rigola à le voir ainsi et Oliver ne put s'empêcher de la suivre. Il se stoppa et la regarda franchement cette fois-ci.

« Allez Felicity….tu sais que tu dois te plier à ça. » Tenta de la convaincre Oliver. « Je sais que c'est pas ton truc et que tu trouves ça inutile….mais je t'assure qu'un jour ça te servira. » Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches et se fit tout à coup plus sérieux. « Je ne serai pas toujours là pour te protéger….et même si je suis là, on ne sait jamais. Tu dois savoir te défendre. »

Felicity le regarda et l'écouta vraiment pour la première fois depuis deux jours. Et elle reconnaissait qu'il avait raison, pour l'instant elle n'était jamais seule et Oliver était toujours à ses côtés. Mais une fois chez Merlyn Global elle ne pourrait compter que sur elle et ses capacités. Et pour l'instant ses capacités se limitaient à taper sur un clavier à une vitesse impressionnante et à savoir craquer des dossiers en soit rien de bien physique.

« Ok tu as gagné ! » Dit-elle en pouffant. Oliver eut un énorme sourire et repris sa position. « Ok alors je t'attaque c'est ça ? » Oliver hocha la tête et recommença à sautiller sur place. « Et comment je fais ça alors que tu n'arrêtes pas de bouger ?! » Demanda-t-elle agacée par son comportement.

« Ton adversaire ne va pas t'envoyer un mail le jour où il voudra t'attaquer Felicity. Il est là pour te capturer ou te tuer..il fera tout pour te déstabiliser….allez un premier coup ! » Dit-il en bougeant d'un coup. Felicity fut surprise et lança son bras dans le vide sans toucher Oliver. Elle se retourna et le trouva déjà derrière elle. « Allez encore une fois…mais cette fois essaie d'anticiper ce que je vais faire. »

Felicity le regarda comme s'il était fou. Comment pouvait-elle anticiper son prochain geste ou coup ? Elle se retourna aussi vite que lui et réussit à le surprendre, elle fut fière de son effet et cette fois-ci elle donna un coup avec sa jambe. Oliver la contra en attrapant sa cheville.

« Pas mal… » Dit-il plutôt fier. « Tu as réussi à me surprendre mais je savais que tu allais te servir de tes jambes. » Felicity fut satisfaite de ce compliment et cela lui donna l'envie de continuer et d'essayer de le surprendre à nouveau. Ils continuèrent durant un moment, Oliver lui donnant des conseils et Felicity tentant de les suivre du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

Cela faisait plus d'une heure que Felicity et Oliver s'entraînaient. Elle commençait sérieusement à fatiguée mais elle reconnaissait que cet entraînement était un peu plus drôle que ce qu'elle avait fait jusqu'à présent. Au moins elle voyait les progrès qu'elle avait fait et cela l'amusait beaucoup.

« Ok…encore une fois et on arrête pour aujourd'hui. » Oliver se mit à nouveau en position. « Tu vas tenter de me faire tomber.. » Dit-il sérieusement. « Tu vas te servir de tout ce que tu as appris sur toi et surtout sur moi….tu m'as observé et tu sais comment j'agis….à toi de trouver comment me mettre au sol. » Dit-il taquin.

Felicity hocha la tête, et remis quelques mèches de cheveux qui tombaient de sa queue de cheval. Elle se détendit un peu les muscles et planta son regarda dans celui d'Oliver. Elle tourna autour de lui un moment en le fixant et en tentant de trouver le bon moment pour l'attaquer.

Quand elle fut décidée sur le moment de son attaque, elle tenta de le distraire par un petit sourire. Oliver comprit la manœuvre et ne se laissa pas berner. Il surveilla encore plus ses arrières et fut distrait un court instant par mouvement de Felicity qu'il n'avait pas vu venir. Il se retrouva au sol Felicity sur lui, l'encerclant de ses jambes.

« Finalement j'ai encore de vieux restes de mon unique cours de self-défense que j'ai pris à la fac. » Dit-elle en rigolant à moitié sous la surprise d'Oliver. Il rigola franchement à cette réflexion et plongea son regard dans celui de Felicity. Ils ne dirent rien durant un moment se contenant juste de se regarder.

Felicity avait son visage à quelques centimètres du sien, il sentait son poids sur lui, il sentait sa respiration s'écraser dans son cou et il devait rester maître de ses émotions afin de ne pas la renverser et de l'embrasser à en perdre le souffle. Il avait toujours trouvé Felicity extrêmement belle, elle était naturelle et ne s'encombrait pas d'artifices. Mais à cet instant elle était encore plus belle. Ses cheveux étaient défaient et il ne rêvait que de passer sa main dedans afin de retirer ce noeud qui retenait sa chevelure blonde.

« Effectivement tu m'as eu…. » Dit-il enfin au bout d'un moment. Il fit à son tour un mouvement qui le fit se retrouver sur Felicity. Il lui avait attrapé les bras et les maintenait au dessus de sa tête par ses poignets. « …..seulement tu ne dois jamais sous estimer ton adversaire… » Lui glissa-t-il doucement dans le creux de l'oreille. « ….tu dois toujours le maintenir afin qu'il ne puisse pas bouger….un peu comme je fais. »

Felicity tremblait sous ses paroles et sous ce ton doux. Elle sentait le souffle d'Oliver s'écraser contre son oreille et elle ne pouvait réfréner les frissons qui la parcourait. Oliver décala son visage et trouva ses yeux, elle dégluti à son regard perçant et entrouvrit légèrement la bouche. Elle passa délicatement sa langue sur ses lèvres sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

Oliver l'observait attentivement et quand il vit cette langue passer sur ces lèvres qui le tentaient un peu plus chaque jour, il crut qu'il n'allait pouvoir se retenir plus longtemps. Il desserra un peu sa prise sur ses poignets et ses yeux se posèrent sur sa bouche. Il chercha une bonne excuse pour ne pas céder mais il n'en trouva aucune. Il se pencha un peu plus pour se rapprocher de Felicity quand son téléphone sonna mettant fin à l'instant.

Ce bruit eut pour effet de les sortir de leur bulle et Oliver se redressa en vitesse en tendant sa main à le jeune femme afin de l'aider à se relever. Ils évitèrent de se regarder comprenant bien que si le téléphone n'avait pas sonné ils seraient dans une autre position.

« Queen ! » Répondit Oliver en prenant son téléphone. « Hum….hum….ok…quand ?...parfait. Merci John. »

Oliver raccrocha et chercha Felicity du regard. Elle était près de sa bouteille d'eau et en buvait une longue gorgée. Son regard se perdit à nouveau sur elle et ses pensées dérivèrent sur ce qui avait failli se passer il y a quelques instants.

Felicity se tourna vers lui et il se secoua mentalement afin de reprendre ses esprits. Elle lui fit un léger sourire gêné et s'avança vers lui.

« Alors quelles nouvelles ? » Demanda-t-elle en montrant son téléphone.

« Oh…euh…c'était John. » Oliver était perdu dans ce qu'il voulait dire et du se concentrer un minimum afin de se souvenir de sa conversation. « Nous avons les accès chez Merlyn Global. Tu es attendue demain au service informatique. » Oliver la fixa et s'avança vers elle. « Les choses sérieuses commencent Felicity. »

Cette dernière le regarda profondément et prit une grande inspiration en hochant la tête.

« Oui…j'en ai conscience. » Dit-elle sûre d'elle. « On continue l'entraînement ! Je veux être prête au cas où ! » Elle retourna poser sa bouteille et se remis en place sous le regard étonné d'Oliver. « Quoi …tu as peur que je te mette une nouvelle fois au tapis ? » Rigola-t-elle doucement. Oliver pouffa et secoua la tête.

« Pas du tout…prépare-toi..cette fois-ci je serai moins sympa. » La prévint-il en se mettant à son tour en place. Felicity le regarda en fronçant les sourcils bien décidée à ne pas se laisser faire.

####

Felicity était anxieuse, elle était dans la cuisine du bunker et réfléchissait à ce qui l'attendait aujourd'hui. Il était tôt et elle était la seule debout. Elle tentait de boire son café mais elle devait avouer qu'il avait du mal à passer. Même si elle savait que tout avait été prévu et que le risque était calculé, elle angoissait à l'idée de se retrouver seule chez Merlyn Global. Toute leur stratégie reposait sur elle et elle ne voulait en aucun décevoir sa mère où Oliver.

Elle avait enfin eut son père au téléphone la veille et elle avait été soulagée d'entendre sa voix. Cela faisait des jours qu'elle espérait pouvoir lui parler. Il lui avait dit sa fierté de l'avoir à ses côtés pour ramener Robert à Starling et lui avait envoyé tout son courage pour ce qu'il l'attendait.

Il lui avait confirmé être en Russie et tenter de négocier avec la Bratva afin qu'elle relâche Robert. Il avait eu confirmation la veille qu'il était encore en vie ce qui avait rassuré tout le monde. Oliver avait été plus détendu et avait été animé d'une nouvelle envie.

Elle eut un tendre sourire à penser à lui. Depuis qu'ils se côtoyaient elle avait retrouvé cette complicité qui les unissait autrefois, et elle devait admettre qu'elle était heureuse. Oliver avait toujours été important dans sa vie et même si elle avait craqué à un moment donné sur lui, elle ne voudrait pour rien au monde perdre son amitié.

En ce moment il était son repère et son pilier dans sa vie et elle ne s'imaginait pas poursuivre cette histoire sans lui à ses côtés. Il était présent, l'écoutait, la conseillait, la réprimandait quand elle n'allait pas dans la bonne direction, la protégeait, mais surtout il la faisait rire et lui faisait oublier un peu que sa vie n'était plus la même et qu'elle ne le serait plus jamais.

« Déjà debout ? » Demanda une voix à la porte de la cuisine. Elle leva son regard et tomba sur l'objet de ses pensées. Elle acquiesça doucement et se redressa. « Nerveuse ? » Demanda Oliver en s'avançant vers la cafetière afin de se servir.

« Un peu…. » Admit-elle d'une voix basse. « ….non beaucoup en fait… » Elle rigola nerveusement et prit place à table. Oliver la regarda faire et s'adossa au plan de travail de la cuisine. Il comprenait parfaitement ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir cette excitation et cette angoisse mêlées.

« C'est normal Felicity. Mais tu es prête et tout va bien se passer. » La rassura-t-il « Tu as juste à te laisser guider par ce qu'on te demandera de faire. Tu te fais discrète au début et ensuite quand tu feras partie du décor tu commenceras à fouiner. » Dit-il d'un ton léger.

« Merci de me rassurer Oliver. Ça compte pour moi. » Dit-elle sincère. Ils se fixèrent un instant avant qu'Oliver ne bouge et vienne prendre place à ses côtés. « J'ai juste peur d'une chose…. » Elle fit une pause et Oliver l'encouragea à poursuivre. « Tommy….si je….si je le croise et qu'il me reconnaît…. »

« Il y a très peu de chance pour que ça arrive. » Dit Oliver certain de lui. « On ne peut pas dire qu'il soit passionné par l'entreprise de son père. Il passe son temps dans son club…. » Oliver chercha son regard qui se perdait sur la table. Il trouva une de ses mains et la serra afin d'attirer son attention. « Hey….il ne te reconnaîtra pas Felicity….il a le souvenir d'une gamine brune un peu gauche….tu es loin d'être toujours la même. » Dit Oliver en la fixant.

« Ok…. » Finit par répondre Felicity un plus rassurée après ces explications. Ils continuèrent à discuter encore un peu quand Felicity se souvint du portrait qu'il avait dépeint d'elle quand elle était plus jeune. « Tu me trouvais gauche à l'époque ? » Son ton était rieur et Oliver rigola à sa question.

« Un peu….mais j'ai toujours trouvé ça charmant. » Dit-il sérieusement. « Tu étais timide mais quand tu connaissais les gens tu te transformais et on ne pouvait que te trouver encore plus charmante. » Avoua-t-il enfin au bout de toutes ces années.

« Oh…tu me trouvais charmante ? Malgré les lunettes et les habits affreux que ma mère m'imposait de porter ? » Elle éclata de rire à tous ces souvenirs qui remontaient d'un coup. Oliver éclata de rire à son tour et acquiesça.

« Complètement craquante… » Confirma-t-il ensuite. « Et encore plus aujourd'hui…. » Il laissa sa phrase en suspend et serra un peu plus sa main qu'il tenait toujours. Felicity sentit son pouce caresser le dessus de sa main ce qui attira son regard sur leurs mains jointes.

Son cœur rata un battement à les voir ainsi et elle se surpris à imaginer une vie avec Oliver. Se pouvait-il que lui aussi ressente quelque chose de plus profond pour elle que leurs souvenirs ? À ce qu'il venait de dire c'était plus que probable, mais elle ne voulait pas s'emballer et ensuite avoir le cœur brisé.

« C'est toujours bon à savoir. » Répondit-elle sur le ton de l'humour. Oliver rigola légèrement et lâcha sa main doucement quand elle était pour se lever. Elle lava sa tasse et se retourna vers lui. « C'est l'heure…. » Dit-elle angoissée à nouveau.

Oliver se leva à son tour et s'approcha d'elle. Il posa sa tasse dans l'évier et porta son attention sur elle. Il la regarda intensément et lui fit un léger sourire en coin.

« Ça va aller….je vais t'équiper et ensuite c'est moi qui te conduis chez Merlyn Global. » Lui expliqua-t-il la rassurant un peu plus. « Je serai dans la ruelle derrière tout le temps que tu seras à l'intérieur. Je ne te quitte pas Felicity. » Ils se fixèrent et Felicity hocha la tête soulagée de cette mise au point. « Ton père me tuerait s'il t'arrivait quelque chose…et moi je m'en voudrai. » Il caressa délicatement sa joue d'un doigt et chercha sa main afin de l'entraîner vers la plateforme.

####

Felicity pénétra dans le hall de Merlyn Global et jeta un œil à la grandeur du lieu. C'était la première fois qu'elle pénétrait ici et si déjà QC l'avait impressionné MG l'impressionnait encore plus. Elle sentait rien qu'à être ici la rivalité entre les deux familles et elle espérait sincèrement que personne ne découvrirait qui elle était réellement.

Elle s'approcha de l'accueil et attendit patiemment qu'on s'occupe d'elle.

« Bonjour je suis Meghan Brown, je suis attendue par Warren Bold du service informatique. » Dit-elle d'une voix claire. La personne de l'accueil ne répondit rien et chercha sur son planning son nom.

« Effectivement vous êtes attendue. Ascenseur de droite au fond à gauche. 25ème étage. »

Felicity fut surprise du ton impersonnel mais ne s'en formalisa pas. Elle se contenta d'hocher la tête et prit la direction indiquée. Une fois arrivée à l'étage elle chercha ce fameux Warren Bold. Elle s'adressa un peu à tout le monde quand elle trouva enfin le bon bureau. Elle frappa à la porte et entra quand on lui indiqua.

« Bonjour..je suis… »

« Meghan Brown…oui je sais. » La coupa Warren avant qu'elle ne pu ajouter quoique se soit. « Meghan…je peux vous appeler Meghan ? » Demanda-t-il en la regardant à peine.

« Euh…oui..oui bien sûr. » Répondit Felicity surprise de cette entrée en matière.

« Ok..Meghan….je suis débordé aujourd'hui et honnêtement je n'ai pas le temps de vous faire faire le tour du propriétaire. Vous allez donc vous trouver une place où vous pourrez et…..faire ce que vous voulez. » Il lui tendit une feuille qu'elle saisit. « Tenez se sont vos codes d'accès afin de pouvoir vous connecter au serveur de l'entreprise. Ils changent tous les jours donc demain…. »

« J'en aurai des nouveaux…ok j'ai compris le principe. » Le coupa-t-elle à son tour. Warren releva la tête surpris de cette réflexion. Son regard se posa sur Felicity et l'espace d'un instant il fut incapable de prononcer un seul mot. « Vous croyez que je peux m'installer dans le bureau au fond à droite…..je serai plus à l'aise pour y travailler et…. »

« Oui bien sur….Où vous voulez. » Répondit-il encore sous l'effet de Felicity. Cette dernière acquiesça et s'apprêtait à sortir quand il se leva.

« On peut déjeuner ensemble si vous voulez ! » Felicity se figea à cette question qu'elle n'avait pas vu venir. Elle toussota ne sachant pas quoi vraiment répondre. « Enfin je veux dire….je serai ravi de déjeuner avec vous afin de vous expliquer le fonctionnement du service. »

« Accepte Felicity. » Entendit-elle dans son oreillette.

Elle se retint de sursauter à la voix d'Oliver, l'ayant un peu oublié elle l'avouait. Elle avait été surprise quand il lui avait installé l'oreillette lui expliquant qu'ils seraient constamment en contact, il voulait savoir ce qu'il se passait pour elle à chaque minute. Il l'avait rassurée lui expliquant que ce système était indétectable par les portiques de sécurité de MG. Elle fut tentée de lui répondre mais se retint et à la place se retourna vers Warren.

« Ok...j'accepte. » Dit-elle simplement avant de sortir du bureau et de prendre le chemin de son bureau. « J'espère ne pas regretter cette invitation. » Marmonna-t-elle à Oliver discrètement. Ce dernier pouffa à l'autre bout.

« Au pire tu auras ton repas gratuit…et s'il t'embête tu crieras à l'aide. Je ne suis pas loin. » Tenta-t-il de la détendre.

« Vu sous cet angle… » Dit-elle en pénétrant dans le bureau. Elle s'installa et se connecta au serveur de Merlyn Global. « Voilà je suis en place. » Dit-elle à Oliver en tapotant sur le clavier. « Je rentre les codes et…je suis dans le système. »

« Ok…cherche tout ce que tu peux sur tout et n'importe quoi … » Lui conseilla Oliver. Il fouilla dans ses notes et reprit la communication. « Mon père parle de gisement du côté de Central City et de El Paso….commence par là peut-être. »

Felicity écouta attentivement ce qu'Oliver lui disait et tentait de trouver les rapports trimestriels de ces deux gisements. Une fois qu'elle les eu trouvés, elle les copia afin de les transférer à Oliver pour qu'il puisse les étudier.

« Ok….maintenant essaie de trouver ce que tu peux sur ce terrain à Starling. Je reste persuadé que Malcolm ne va pas se contenter de ce petit terrain. » Felicity fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas cette réflexion.

« Tu penses à quelque chose ? »

« Ce terrain est cinq fois plus petit que les autres et enclavé. Il n'a aucun intérêt à part son sous sol….et d'après ce que j'ai vu du rapport de mon père, l'exploitation va être coûteuse de par sa configuration. » Felicity compris où il voulait en venir et finit par trouver ce qu'elle cherchait.

« Voilà…j'ai trouvé. Je t'envoie ça de suite. » Felicity jeta un œil à l'heure et s'aperçut avec horreur qu'il était presque l'heure de sa pause. Elle commença à effacer ses traces sur le serveur, et fit mine de comprendre comment fonctionnait le système quand elle vit Warren passer la porte de la salle.

« Tout va bien Meghan ? » Demanda-t-il en rentrant d'un pas décidé. Felicity leva son regard surpris vers lui se demandant si cet homme était le même que celui qu'elle avait croisé ce matin.

« Parfaitement bien. » Répondit-elle en souriant. « Je…j'essaie de me familiariser avec votre système….mais si je peux me permettre il y a quelque chose qui me chiffonne. » Dit-elle en le voyant s'approcher.

« Oh…et qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Warren prit place à ses côtés et Felicity lui expliqua ce qu'elle avait repéré d'anormal dans le système. « Mais oui vous avez raison….comment se fait-il que personne n'ait jamais rien remarqué… » Dit-il d'une voix lointaine en prenant note sur son téléphone. « Merci beaucoup…je vois que vous êtes plutôt douée. » Dit-il en reportant son attention sur elle. « J'ai pris la liberté de nous faire livrer des sandwiches du restaurant d'en face…vous allez voir ils sont….délicieux. »

Felicity lui répondit par un sourire, ne sachant pas vraiment comment prendre sa dernière réflexion. Il l'avait regardée d'un air qu'elle n'aimait pas vraiment et doutait d'un coup que ce déjeuner soit une bonne idée. Warren avait toutes les intentions du monde mais certainement pas celle de lui faire visiter le service informatique.

Il lui raconta durant un bon moment des choses qui ne la passionnait pas plus que ça et elle entendait Oliver en même temps s'agacer de tout ce que ce cher Warren pouvait débiter. Elle se retenait de pouffer quand Oliver rigolait ou émettait un commentaire peu flatteur sur l'anecdote que le jeune homme venait de raconter.

« Et vous Meghan….d'où venez-vous ? » Demanda-t-il en mordant à pleines dents dans son sandwich. Felicity goûta à son tour le sien et fut un peu surprise de la question, ce n'était pas une chose à laquelle elle avait pensé en venant ici.

« Felicity…respire doucement… » Lui glissa Oliver dans son oreille. Il ne la voyait pas mais il avait ressentit son angoisse et sa panique à sa respiration. « Fais lui un sourire le temps de trouver ce que tu vas lui dire….tu peux lui raconter une partie de la vérité si tu veux…. » Oliver entendit Felicity souffler un peu, elle se sentait mieux à l'entendre.

« Oh et bien…..je viens de Vegas et j'ai fait toutes mes études à Boston…. » Dit-elle d'une voix sûre d'elle en regardant Warren dans les yeux.

« Dites moi des choses que je ne sais pas….par exemple avez-vous un petit ami ? » Demanda Warren d'une voix légèrement rauque et suspendu à la réponse de Felicity.

« Dis lui non ! » Lui dit Oliver sans réfléchir. « Il t'aime bien…ça peut nous servir. » Felicity n'aimait pas vraiment mentir mais les circonstances étaient exceptionnelles. Elle prit son temps pour répondre et au bout d'un moment fit à Warren un énorme sourire.

« Non…il n'y a pas longtemps que je suis en ville….et j'avoue ne connaître personne encore. » Elle répondit sur le même ton que lui un peu plus tôt. Warren ne répondit rien mais à son énorme sourire Felicity en conclut qu'il était heureux de sa réponse.

Intérieurement elle hurlait, elle était en train de se mettre dans une situation inconfortable et sentait déjà Warren la suivre partout et être insistant. Elle connaissait ce genre de type qui se croyait irrésistible et qui ne comprenait pas le sens du mot _Non_.

« Oh dans ce cas je pourrai peut-être vous inviter à dîner un de ces soirs…. » Dit-il en se rapprochant d'elle. Oliver ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel sous le ton de la question. « Qu'en dites-vous Meghan ? »

Felicity restait interdite et sans voix sous cette question. Elle s'y était attendue mais pas aussi rapidement. Warren ne perdait pas de temps se dit-elle. Elle toussota espérant ainsi avoir le soutien d'Oliver dans sa réponse, mais rien ne vint.

« Oh je….je sais pas trop… » Dit-elle nerveusement tentant désespérément d'attirer l'attention d'Oliver. « C'est peut-être inapproprié… » Tenta-t-elle. Warren la regarda en rigolant et fut amusé de son air gêné.

« Felicity… » Murmura Oliver. « Ne lui dis pas non de suite….il t'a à la bonne. » Felicity s'agaça de cette réponse. Il ne lui disait pas de dire oui, mais elle ne devait pas lui dire non.

« Ok je….Je vais réfléchir. » Finit-elle par dire. Warren eut l'air satisfait de cette réponse et embraya sur un autre sujet provoquant au passage la stupeur de Felicity. Décidément elle ne comprenait rien aux hommes.

####

C'est épuisée de sa journée nerveusement qu'elle monta dans la voiture où Oliver l'attendait. Il avait passé la journée à la surveiller et elle était heureuse de le retrouver, seulement elle sentit de suite en montant dans la voiture qu'Oliver était de mauvaise humeur.

Le trajet jusqu'au bunker se fit dans le silence malgré toutes les tentatives de Felicity pour faire la conversation. Elle avait fini par renoncer quand Oliver avait répondu à sa dernière question par un regard glacial. Elle descendit en vitesse de la voiture et se précipita vers la salle de bains. Elle voulait se détendre avant sa soirée qui s'annonçait studieuse.

Elle devait étudier toutes les informations qu'elle avait récolté un peu plus tôt et elle savait qu'Oliver ne la laisserait pas faire ça toute seule. Seulement elle n'était pas certaine qu'elle puisse supporter son humeur de chien toute la soirée. La douche lui fit un bien fou et elle décida d'aller se défouler un peu en allant frapper le sac de sable.

Quand elle arriva dans la salle de sports Oliver s'y trouvait déjà et cela la contraria. Elle avait voulu être seule et la voilà à nouveau avec lui. Elle soupira et se dirigea directement vers le sac. Elle enfila ses gants et commença à frapper assez fort. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle était si énervée contre lui, mais cela lui faisait du bien d'imaginer la tête d'Oliver sur le sac.

Oliver observait Felicity et savait qu'elle était en colère après lui. Après son déjeuner avec Warren ils avaient à peine communiqué. Il s'était contenté de lui répondre par monosyllabes se plongeant dans l'étude des dossiers qu'elle lui avait transféré dans la matinée.

Warren lui avait fait faire le tour du service informatique et plus généralement de l'entreprise, et il avait été agacée de l'entendre la draguer ouvertement. Felicity avait tenté de garder une certaine distance avec lui, mais il l'avait sentie peu à peu gagnée par cette drague un peu lourde et cela avait finit de l'agacer.

« Ton poignet doit être plus ferme. » Dit-il en s'approchant d'elle. « Sinon tu vas finir par te blesser. » Felicity s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui.

« Merci du conseil. » Se contenta-t-elle de répondre. Elle reprit ses coups et Oliver et se déplaça afin de trouver ses yeux. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux Oliver ? » Dit-elle quand elle le vit faire. Oliver croisa les bras et chercha le meilleur moyen de lui faire part de ses émotions.

« Rien….juste…. » Il décroisa ses bras et les laissa pendre le long de son corps, ne sachant pas quoi lui dire. Il ne pouvait définitivement pas lui dire qu'il était jaloux d'un type comme Warren. Felicity se stoppa et le fixa en colère.

« Juste quoi Oliver ?! T'excuser pour m'avoir laissée tomber cette après midi ?! Ou me conseiller d'accepter d'aller encore un peu plus loin dans la comédie avec Warren ?! » Dit-elle d'une voix forte et ferme. « Non parce qu'au départ je devais être une simple stagiaire un peu godiche qui allait à la pêche aux infos, et me voilà à présent à devoir feindre d'être attirée par un type qui n'a aucun charme et qui me drague ouvertement ! Alors excuse-moi mais celle qui devrait être en colère et en rage c'est moi ! » Dit-elle d'une traite.

« Je sais…je suis désolé. » Répondit-il simplement à cette longue tirade provoquant la surprise chez Felicity. Elle s'était attendue à tout sauf à cette réaction. « Mais ce type t'aime bien…on ne sait pas encore ce qu'on va trouver chez Merlyn et il peut être une entrée pour des accès auxquels tu n'aurais pas le droit. » Se justifia-t-il.

Felicity pouffa ironiquement en fixant Oliver. Il ramenait toujours tout à leur mission, même si elle doutait que les choses soient si simples. Elle n'avait pas imaginé tout ce qu'elle avait ressenti avec Oliver, tout comme lui. Seulement elle avait l'impression qu'il se battait contre ce qu'il ressentait pour elle.

« J'ai besoin d'air ! » Dit-elle en enlevant ses gants en vitesse.

« Quoi ?! Mais où vas-tu ?! Tu sais bien que… »

« Je ne peux pas sortir seule ?! Oui je sais ! » Le coupa-t-elle. Elle baissa son regard sur la main d'Oliver encerclant son bras. « Je te conseille de me lâcher. » Dit-elle d'un ton glacial. Oliver la regarda en plissant les yeux et s'approcha encore un peu plus d'elle en serrant plus fort sa prise.

« Sinon quoi Lissy….. » Dit-il uniquement pour la provoquer. Felicity plissa à son tour les yeux et tenta de maîtriser la rage qu'elle sentait monter contre lui. Elle le fixa un instant et sans prévenir elle saisit sa main qui la retenait et attrapa son poignet qu'elle tint fermement dans sa main.

Elle réussit à se dégager et à surprendre Oliver assez longtemps pour l'attraper et le mettre au sol. Elle le rejoignit et le surplomba heureuse de son coup. Ils se fixèrent un instant sans rien dire et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement. Oliver la suivit et l'ambiance changea du tout au tout.

La colère fit la à place la douceur et à l'envie. Oliver la regardait au dessus de lui et n'avait qu'une envie, la prendre dans ses bras et la rapprocher. Il rêvait de la serrer contre lui et de balayer les paroles de ce type qui l'avait sollicitée toute la journée. Il se rendit compte à cet instant que Felicity envahissait toutes ces pensées et qu'il devait lui dire clairement ce qu'il ressentait, elle devait le savoir.

« Je suis jaloux. » Dit-il le plus simplement du monde surprenant Felicity au passage. « Et je n'aime pas que ce type te drague ouvertement, et je n'ai pas envie que tu sortes et que tu ailles dîner avec lui….. » Le visage de Felicity étirait un sourire au fur et à mesure de ces paroles. Elle sentait son cœur battre un peu plus fort à chaque seconde et elle sentit un soulagement l'envahir.

« Ok…pour que les choses soient claires entre nous…..je n'aime pas que Warren me drague et si je dois aller dîner avec lui se sera juste pour notre mission….rien d'autre. » Dit-elle d'une voix claire. « Ce n'est pas avec lui que j'ai envie de sortir… » Ajouta-t-elle au cas où il aurait mal compris. Oliver acquiesça doucement sans la quitter des yeux soulagé de cette mise au point. Il se fixèrent encore un moment et c'est un raclement de gorge qui les fit sortir de leur bulle.

« Je dérange peut-être ? » Felicity leva ses yeux vers cette voix qu'elle reconnaissait et eut un énorme sourire avant de se relever laissant Oliver au sol.

« Thea ! Je suis tellement heureuse de te voir ! » Dit-elle en se précisant vers la jeune Queen et de la serrer contre elle. Oliver se releva à son tour et rejoignit les deux jeunes femmes agacé d'avoir été interrompu.

« Moi aussi Felicity. » Répondit Thea. « Même si les circonstances….. » Felicity hocha la tête consciente de ça et sentit Oliver s'approcher d'elle. « On a du nouveau….et plutôt une bonne nouvelle…. » Dit-elle en les regardant tour à tour.

* * *

**Voici pour ce chapitre avec un entraînement qui je l'espère vous a plu.**

**On avance dans l'histoire, Robert est finalement vivant, Felicity fait ses premiers pas sur le terrain, Thea apparaît et surtout….le Olicity se rapproche encore un peu….**

**Comme toujours j'attends avec impatience vos avis et commentaires sur ce chapitre. **

**À bientôt pour la suite…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour, **

**Un immense merci à tous ceux qui continuent de suivre cette histoire, je suis contente que cet univers vous plaise autant. **

**Merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de déposer un commentaire, notamment aux guests à qui je ne peux répondre de par le site. **

**Angy : Merci de ton commentaire, je suis contente que tu aies apprécié ce chapitre. Effectivement Thea n'arrive pas au meilleur moment, mais tu vas voir que la nouvelle qu'elle apporte en valait le coup. **

**Ally84 : Merci de ton commentaire. Désolé pour le Olicity, mais ils continuent de se rapprocher et ce n'est pas terminé. **

**Nina : Merci de ton commentaire, je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ai plu. Le Olicity continue de se rapprocher et concernant tes questions elles vont avoir des réponses, dont une partie dans ce chapitre. **

**Olicity-love : Merci beaucoup. **

**Voici donc ce 5eme chapitre avec la bonne nouvelle de Thea. Je ne vous dit rien de plus….bonne lecture. **

**Encore un mot pour ma bêta adorée, merci d'être présente sur chacune de mes histoires. Je t'embrasse très fort Shinobu24. **

* * *

« Quelle est donc cette bonne nouvelle ? » Demanda Oliver en regardant sa sœur. Thea porta son regard sur lui et fendit son visage d'un immense sourire.

« Ton père a réussi Felicity… » Dit-elle en regardant son amie. « Papa est en route pour Starling avec Noah. » Dit-elle ensuite à Oliver. Ses yeux se mouillèrent de larmes et elle tomba dans les bras de son frère. Oliver l'accueillie en la serrant fort contre lui heureux de cette nouvelle à son tour.

Felicity regarda le frère et la sœur heureuse pour eux. Elle allait enfin revoir son père et Robert serait de retour auprès des siens. Mais pour autant elle n'était pas certaine que les choses soient réglées.

« C'est une super nouvelle ! » Dit-elle enfin quand Thea se décolla d'Oliver. « Je suis tellement heureuse pour vous. » Elle prit tour à tour Thea et Oliver dans ses bras. « Et ta mère ? » Demanda-t-elle à la jeune femme.

« Oh tu sais maman reste toujours maître de ses émotions mais elle est soulagée de son retour. » Expliqua Thea en haussant les épaules. « Ta mère est au manoir pour tenter de trouver une solution à notre…..problème Merlyn. » Felicity acquiesça et croisa les bras. « D'ailleurs il paraît que tu as remplie ta première mission avec brio. » Thea rigola un peu et vit Felicity se tendre légèrement.

« Tout à fait…c'était grisant et angoissant à la fois. » Répondit-elle tentant de masquer son malaise à parler de sa journée et de ce qui en avait découlé il y a peu. « Ça te dérange si je vais prendre une douche ? » Thea secoua la tête. « Parfait…je reviens vite et ensuite on a des tas de choses à se raconter je crois. » Dit Felicity enjouée.

« Tu n'as même pas idée. » Thea la regarda partir et une fois qu'elle fut seule avec son frère, elle posa son regard sur lui et eut un petit rictus. « Je crois que je suis arrivée au mauvais moment. » Dit-elle en le regardant un sourire taquin au coin des lèvres.

« Thea ne commença pas. » La prévint Oliver en rangeant ce qui trainait dans la salle de sports. Sa sœur le regarda faire en rigolant à moitié et surtout amusée de sa gêne évidente. « Tu craques vraiment pour elle….déjà quand on était gosse tu craquais mais là…c'est encore pire à voir ce qu'elle est devenue... » Oliver soupira et s'arrêta dans son rangement. Il se tourna vers sa sœur et la regarda agacé. « Mais quoi Oliver ?! Tu comptes rester là à baver devant elle ou à prendre les devants et enfin avoir le cran de sortir avec elle ! »

« C'est pas si simple Thea….on est….elle…. » Il soupira ne sachant pas comment formuler ses pensées. « Elle….c'est la fille de Noah Smoak ! Comment crois-tu qu'il va prendre le fait que sa fille unique sorte avec moi !? » Thea ouvrit de grands yeux sous la surprise, et s'avança vers son frère.

« J'avoue ne pas comprendre…Noah…il te connaît depuis que tu es gosse, je suis même prête à parier qu'il te rêve en gendre parfait. » Oliver fronça les sourcils à ce compliment. « Bon ok….pas vraiment parfait parce que tu as déjà brisé le cœur d'adolescente de sa fille mais…. »

« Quoi ?! » La coupa Oliver. « Tu peux répéter… » Il s'avança vers sa sœur et croisa les bras attendant visiblement une réponse.

« Maman a raison…vous ne voyez jamais rien. » Rigola Thea, elle sentit l'agacement de son frère et poursuivit. « Oliver….tu as été le premier coup de cœur de Felicity.. » Lui dit-elle sous le ton de la confidence. « Et à ce que j'ai vu un peu plus tôt…c'est toujours le cas. »

« Tu crois ? » Demanda Oliver surpris de cette révélation, il n'avait jamais remarqué que Felicity pouvait être attirée par lui quand ils étaient plus jeunes, même si l'idée de tenter quelque chose avec elle à l'époque lui avait bien traversé l'esprit avant qu'Helena ne le lâche plus d'une semelle.

« Bien sur….tente ta chance et tu verras bien. » Dit-elle tout bas en voyant Felicity arrivée fraîchement douchée.

« En attendant que nos mères nous expliquent ce qu'il va se passer et que nos pères rentrent….tu vas tout me raconter Thea…..tous les détails…je veux surtout les détails. » S'exclama Felicity en entraînant la jeune Queen dans le salon sous le regard amusé d'Oliver encore bouleversé de sa conversation avec sa soeur.

##

Thea venait de raconter à Felicity ses dernières années et combien elle avait failli se perdre. Elle avait connu une période rebelle et avait reproché à ses parents leurs activités quand elle avait découvert par hasard ce qu'ils faisaient réellement.

« A partir de ce moment toute communication a été impossible. Je rejetais toute forme de discussion et j'ai fait n'importe quoi. » Expliqua Thea calmement, comme si elle ne parlait pas de sa vie. « Je suis sortie…j'ai beaucoup bu…j'ai aussi beaucoup flirté voir plus… » Dit-elle en rigolant à moitié. « Et maintenant je regrette d'avoir fait de la peine à mes parents. » Sa voix se fit plus faible à cette dernière phrase.

Felicity eut mal au cœur d'entendre Thea se confier ainsi. Son amie avait toujours été un peu plus rebelle qu'elle, complètement d'ailleurs pensa-t-elle. Thea était une fille à fleur de peau et qui prenait tout à cœur, et Felicity imaginait bien que de découvrir la réelle activité de ses parents avaient dû la bouleverser, tout autant qu'elle.

« Je suis tellement désolée Thea. » Felicity se pencha un peu vers elle saisit sa main. « Si j'avais su je….j'ai été prise dans le tourbillon de mes…. »

« Tu n'aurais rien pu faire. À cette époque je n'écoutais personne et je repoussais tout ceux qui voulaient me venir en aide. » Thea jeta un œil vers son frère qui était plongé dans son ordinateur, concentré. « Même Oliver n'arrivait pas à m'atteindre… » Dit-elle pensive. « Mais tout ça c'est terminé ! » Elle reporta son attention sur Felicity. « J'ai enfin une vie stable, j'ai arrêté tout substances illicites et…j'ai enfin trouvé le bonheur….donc tout va bien. »

« Je suis ravie de l'entendre. » Dit Felicity en prenant son amie dans les bras. « Alors raconte-moi…ce bonheur il a un prénom ? » Demanda Felicity sur le ton de la confidence. Thea rigola et hocha la tête.

« Il s'appelle Roy et il est…parfait. Enfin disons qu'il est parfait pour moi. » Felicity rigola à son tour et fut heureuse de retrouver le sourire de Thea. Cette dernière lui expliqua alors leur rencontre, et leurs deux mondes si différents. « Si tu avais vu la tête de ma mère quand elle a compris que Roy n'était pas de notre monde…elle était…livide. » Se souvint Thea.

« J'imagine bien…. » Rigola Felicity connaissant Moira et ses principes. « Mais elle a fini par accepter ? »

« Avec du mal et beaucoup d'ultimatums….mais maintenant tout va bien et Roy travaille même avec nous. » Le silence s'installa un instant entre les deux amies et Thea posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis un moment. « Et toi Oliver...vous en êtes où ? »

Felicity eut un mouvement de recul sous la violence de la question. Elle regarda Thea ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle voulait qu'elle lui dise.

« Nulle part….entre ton frère et moi, c'est….. » Felicity posa son regard sur Oliver toujours plongé dans son écran. Elle l'observa un moment et le vit faire ce geste qu'il avait quand il était nerveux, il passait sa main dans ses cheveux. Elle sourit tendrement à le voir faire et Thea suivit son regard. « ….compliqué…. » Finit-elle par dire.

« A ce que j'ai vu un peu plus tôt les choses ne semblaient pas si...compliquées. » Dit Thea en rigolant à moitié. « Je dirai même qu'elles étaient plutôt claires. » Eclata-t-elle de rire s'attirant un coup sur son bras de la blonde. « Mais quoi Fel ?! Vous vous tournez autour depuis que vous êtes gamins ! Je crois que maintenant vous pouvez vous lancer ! »

« C'est faux ! On ne se tourne pas autour…enfin du moins pas Oliver. » Reconnu Felicity un peu gênée de reconnaître enfin qu'elle avait toujours plus ou moins craqué pour Oliver.

« Ça c'est ce que tu crois…mais moi je sais que ce qu'il en est….et je t'assure qu'Helena n'a jamais été celle qu'il voulait vraiment. » Dit Thea avec une petite moue. « Seulement je crois que tu étais un peu trop jeune à l'époque et..bref ce n'était pas le moment mais maintenant…. »

Felicity baissa la tête gênée d'imaginer qu'elle puisse avoir une chance avec Oliver. Son regard le trouva naturellement et elle fut surprise de voir qu'il la fixait aussi. Il lui souriait et pour la première fois depuis un moment elle se dit que peut-être il pourrait se passer quelque chose entre eux.

####

Moira et Donna attendaient sagement au manoir que leurs maris rentrent, ils venaient d'atterrir et elles savaient que d'ici quelques minutes ils seraient enfin de retour. Donna faisait les cents pas impatiente de retrouver Noah, elle n'aimait pas quand il partait ainsi sans filet et sans lui donner de nouvelles.

Elle se sermonna se disant que c'était sa vie depuis longtemps mais qu'elle ne pourrait jamais s'y habituer. Sa mère non plus n'avait jamais réussi à se faire aux absences de son père. Elle se souvenait encore d'elle assise dans le salon à attendre que son mari rentre sain et sauf. Leur vie avait été plus difficile et plus dangereuse que celle qu'elle menait, et elle se demandait comment sa mère avait pu survivre à autant d'angoisse.

« As-tu une idée de l'accord avec la Bratva ? » Demanda Moira troublant ainsi les pensées de Donna. Cette dernière se retourna vers elle en secouant la tête.

« L'accord que Noah a négocié semble solide, mais il ne m'en a rien dit. Seulement que c'est à nous de faire tomber Malcolm et de comprendre pourquoi ce terrain l'intéresse l'autant. Je doute qu'il ait décidé d'acheter ce terrain uniquement pour son sol….au vu du prix de l'exploitation il y a autre chose derrière. » Donna avait vaguement jeté un œil à ce que Felicity avait trouvé. Elle comptait sur sa fille et Oliver pour les éclairer un peu plus et surtout sur Robert. Lui seul pourrait expliquer pourquoi il avait tenté de contrer Malcolm.

« Tu as raison…Malcolm ne fait jamais rien au hasard. » Reconnue Moira en perdant son regard sur la cour désespérément vide du manoir. « Merci Donna… » Dit-elle faiblement. « Merci de nous avoir aidé de la sorte….sans toi Robert serait…. » Elle ne put finir sa phrase que des sanglots la submergèrent. Donna s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.

« On est une famille Moira….on abandonne pas les gens de sa famille. » Dit-elle dans les cheveux de son amie. « Robert aurait fait la même chose pour Noah. » Moira se recula et essuya ses yeux en hochant le tète. « Nous allons faire tomber Malcolm et ensuite vous serez tranquille.….la ville sera enfin à vous et plus sûre. »

Elles furent interrompues par le bruit de la porte d'entrée et des voix se rapprochant. Donna reconnue la voix de son mari et fut soulagée de le voir à la porte du salon. Elle le fixa un instant avant de foncer vers lui et de le serrer contre elle.

Moira en fit de même avec Robert qui était resté à la fixer, sûrement encore sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de lui arriver. Ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre et Moira entraîna son mari à l'étage. Il était pâle et fatigué, il avait besoin de repos. Donna les regarda partir et reporta son attention sur Noah.

« Comment va-t-il ? » Noah fit une légère grimace avant de répondre.

« Il est choqué….il a cru mourir. » Donna regarda son mari tendrement. Elle savait qu'il était très lié à Robert et qu'ils s'aimaient comme des frères, que l'un ferait n'importe quoi pour l'autre. Elle savait que s'il l'avait fallu Noah se serait sacrifié pour Robert.

« Et toi chéri….comment vas-tu ? » Demanda-t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Mieux depuis que je suis avec toi. » Il enfouie sa tête dans son cou et respira son parfum qui lui avait manqué. « Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué chérie. » Souffla-t-il dans son cou. Ils restèrent un moment enlacés avant que Noah ne se recule et prenne des nouvelles de sa fille. « Où est Felicity ? »

« Avec Oliver et Thea au bunker. Je ne voulais pas qu'on soit tous sous le même toit…on ne savait pas ce qui allait se passer. C'était plus prudent. » Noah acquiesça plutôt d'accord avec sa femme. « D'ailleurs elle est impatiente de te revoir. »

« Comment a-t-elle pris la nouvelle ? » Donna grimaça à son tour au souvenir de la réaction de sa fille.

« Disons que ça été violent pour elle et compliqué à gérer, mais…..Oliver était là et a su trouver les bons mots pour la calmer afin qu'elle m'écoute. » Lui expliqua Donna ses mains enlacées avec celles de son mari. « Elle a été surprise de voir qu'on ne faisait pas que dans le crime et la drogue.. » Elle rigola un peu et poursuivit. « ….elle a fini par comprendre que ce qu'on faisait était important et que c'était notre héritage. »

Noah hocha la tête contente de ces bonnes nouvelles. Il avait toujours planifié de parler lui-même à sa fille, ils avaient une relation assez forte et il s'était toujours promis de lui annoncer les choses en douceur, ce qui avait été loin d'être le cas finalement. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle puisse lui en vouloir et être en guerre durant des années comme les Queen avaient pu l'être avec Thea.

« J'ai envie de la voir. » Donna lui sourit et l'entraina vers la sortie.

##

Thea avait déserté le bunker à la nouvelle du retour de son père. Felicity avait voulu qu'Oliver la suive mais il n'avait pas voulu la laisser seule malgré ses protestations. Elle avait donc cessé d'insister et ils s'étaient décidés à étudier ce que Felicity avait trouvé chez MG ce matin.

« Alors qu'elles sont tes premières impressions ? » Lui demanda Felicity en se mettant derrière l'écran de la plateforme. Oliver prit le siège à ses côtés et s'approcha d'elle.

« Pour l'instant je n'ai rien trouvé de compromettant dans ces dossiers. Malcolm exploite normalement ces deux terrains, pas de pot de vin, pas de choses étranges, pas de noms qui apparaissent d'un coup….on pourrait presque croire que tout son business est honnête. » Pouffa Oliver en regardant encore ses notes.

« Ok….nous allons donc chercher un peu plus loin dans ce cas. » Felicity se mit à taper sur le clavier et faire ce qu'elle savait le mieux….fouiller dans des dossiers à l'aide d'algorithmes. « Alors mettons comme mot clé…ça, ça et….ça….Et laissons le travailler. » Dit-elle fière en se tournant vers Oliver qui la regardait faire.

« Ça va être aussi simple que ça ? » Demanda-t-il surpris en fronçant les sourcils. « J'ai passé une heure à tout éplucher pour que tu tapes trois mots clés et que….. » Il se tut au bip de l'ordinateur qui venait apparemment de trouver quelque chose. « …..tu trouves. » Felicity éclata de rire et hocha la tête.

« Ok…alors voyons. » Felicity étudia ce que l'algorithme avait mis en évidence et honnêtement c'était une succession de chiffres et de lettres qui ne voulaient pas dire grand-chose. Elle poussa un peu plus loin et tomba aussi sur des plans d'immeubles. Elle sentit Oliver se rapprocher d'elle et se pencher un peu plus afin de mieux voir.

Elle déglutit péniblement à sentir son parfum envahir ses narines et Oliver envahir un peu plus son espace personnel. Il n'avait pas l'air de prêter attention à elle, mais elle ne voyait que lui et ne pouvait pas se concentrer sur autre chose. Elle posa ses yeux sur son cou et se surpris à s'imaginer y poser ses lèvres et l'embrasser tendrement lui provoquant frissons et gémissements.

Elle tenta de reprendre le cours normal de ses pensées, mais quand elle vit Oliver déglutir à son tour ses yeux remontèrent lentement vers les siens et elle fut surprise de le voir aussi l'observer avec attention. Ils se fixèrent sans rien dire durant un bon moment. Elle vit ses yeux faire la navette entre sa bouche et son regard et à ce moment là elle n'avait qu'une envie, effacer la courte distance qu'il y avait entre eux et l'embrasser.

Elle hésita un instant avant de fermer les yeux et de briser ainsi leur lien visuel. Elle avait l'esprit embrumé et encore remplit des paroles de Thea un peu plus tôt. Elle avait réussi à lui semer le doute et à lui faire croire qu'Oliver pourrait être intéressé par elle.

« Je…..je suis désolée… » Dit-elle en reculant son fauteuil et en se levant afin de s'éloigner de lui. « C'est….je…je sais pas en fait.. » Dit-elle nerveusement. Oliver la regarda faire et se leva à son tour. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle, les mains dans les poches afin de ne pas être tenté de la toucher.

« Felicity….je…. » Son regard fut attiré par un mouvement juste derrière la jeune femme et il reconnu Noah. « Je crois que tu as de la visite. » Dit-il avec un immense sourire. Felicity se retourna en vitesse et tomba sur ses parents qui arrivaient. Son regard se posa directement sur son père, elle ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps et se précipita dans ses bras.

« Papa….je suis tellement heureuse de te voir. » Dit-elle en pleurant presque. « J'ai eu si peur. » Noah la serra contre lui et malgré son âge il avait l'impression de serrer sa petite fille de 5 ans quand il rentrait de voyage d'affaires.

« Je vais bien mon ange. » La rassura son père en la décollant un peu de lui. « Je suis heureux de te revoir…on a milles choses à se dire. » Dit-il en la regardant tendrement. Sa fille avait beau avoir près de 25 ans, Felicity restait toujours sa petite fille. Elle hocha doucement la tête et se décala quand son père s'avança vers Oliver.

« Je suis content de vous revoir Noah. » Dit-il en tendant sa main. Noah la saisit et la serra avec un sourire chaleureux. « Merci de tout ce que vous avez fait pour ma famille…c'est…. » Noah lui fit signe que ce n'était rien.

« Robert est comme mon frère Oliver. Je ne l'aurai jamais laissé aux mains de la Bratva. » Dit-il en fixant le jeune homme. « Merci à toi d'avoir veillé sur ce que j'ai de plus précieux. » Il jeta un œil vers Donna et Felicity qui étaient un peu plus loin. « Et d'après ce que m'a dit ma femme….tu as réussi à dompter le tempérament de feu de ma fille….chapeau. » Dit-il plus bas en s'avançant vers Oliver.

« Oh je….disons que j'avais connu la même situation et que je savais ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir. » Expliqua Oliver en posant son regard sur la blonde. « C'est votre femme qui a fait le plus dur. » Dit-il en rigolant à moitié.

« Merci en tout cas….et même si je suis de retour tu restes à sa sécurité. » Noah reprit son air sérieux et d'homme à qui il était difficile de dire _non_. « Rien n'est encore réglé et nous devons rester prudent. » Noah posa une main sur l'épaule d'Oliver. « Je vais aller retrouver ma famille et tu devrais en faire autant….je crois que ton père a hâte de te voir. »

Oliver hocha la tête et laissa la famille Smoak se retrouver après avoir informé Felicity qu'il passerait la chercher comme prévu à 9h le lendemain afin de l'emmener chez Merlyn Global.

####

Cela faisait deux jours à présent que Robert Queen était de retour parmi les siens et que Felicity continuait à aller travailler chez MG. Pour son plus grand bonheur, Warren était en déplacement ce qui lui laissait un peu de répits et surtout qui rendait un peu plus apaisée sa relation avec Oliver.

Ils n'avaient encore jamais reparlé de la jalousie du jeune homme et de ce qui avait failli se passer par deux fois ce fameux soir. Elle sentait qu'Oliver n'était pas à l'aise avec et ça honnêtement elle non plus. Elle sentait bien que leur relation était en train de changer, mais en même temps elle était terrifiée de se faire des idées.

Cette après-midi elle était plutôt tranquille, elle avait fini de traiter les dossiers qu'on lui avait soumis et pouvait donc se consacrer à ses recherches. Elle avait tenté d'avancer sur ce qu'elle avait déjà trouvé, mais rien de plus n'était ressorti que ce qu'elle avait déjà trouvé. Oliver avait aussi de son côté continué à creuser et pour l'instant il avait chou blanc également.

Pourtant elle sentait que la solution n'était pas très loin et qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à mettre le doigt dessus. Robert n'avait pas réussi à les éclairer plus sur ce terrain qu'il avait finalement acheté à la place de Malcolm simplement parce qu'il sentait qu'il devait le faire.

Elle pianota encore un peu et fouilla un peu dans la faille du système qu'elle avait repérée le jour de son arrivée. Elle commença à naviguer et soudain tomba sur ce qu'elle cherchait, enfin plutôt sur ce qu'elle espérait trouver.

« Oliver….je crois avoir mis la main sur ce qu'on cherche. » Dit-elle à ce dernier toujours en planque dans la ruelle pas loin.

« C'est la meilleure nouvelle de l'année parce qu'honnêtement j'ai connu plus sympa comme planque. » Dit-il en rigolant. Felicity comprit la blague et rigola à son tour. « Alors dis-moi c'est quoi… » il entendait les doigts de Felicity taper sur le clavier et son souffle rapide. Elle avait trouvé quelque chose.

« Je t'envoie tout ça et on se retrouve à la voiture. » Dit-elle en remballant déjà ses affaires.

##

Tout le monde était réuni au bunker autour de Felicity et des écrans. Elle était rentrée en vitesse et avait passé le reste de la journée à tenter de comprendre comment fonctionnait ce qu'elle avait réussi à sortir du système de MG. Oliver ne l'avait pas quittée d'une semelle et avait été admiratif de sa détermination.

« Je sais enfin pourquoi Malcolm voulait ce terrain. » Dit-elle heureuse d'avoir trouvé. Elle fit défiler différents écrans et pointa le premier. « Ça c'est le terrain que Robert a acheté….et ça c'est le plan du pipeline qu'on a trouvé dans les dossiers…et ensuite chez Merlyn j'ai trouvé ça. »

Elle fit défiler les séries de tableaux et de chiffres qu'elle avait eu du mal à comprendre.

« Ok…et on est censé comprendre quoi avec tout ça ? » Demanda Thea en voyant défiler les écrans devant ses yeux. Felicity rigola et pianota à nouveau sur son clavier.

« Comme tout le monde ici je ne comprenais rien à ce que je voyais…mais ça c'est parce que je n'avais pas la clé numérique pour déchiffrer ce dossier. » Elle appuya sur une touche et les lettres et les chiffres formèrent des mots, des phrases et des graphiques, provoquant la stupeur de tout le monde.

« C'est….impressionnant.. » Dit Thea à nouveau. « Et c'est quoi maintenant ? » Elle s'approcha de l'écran et commença à lire. Son regard se détourna du rapport pour plonger dans celui de Felicity. « C'est pas vrai…. »

« Et si….vous avez devant vous la destruction des Glades… » Dit fièrement Felicity.

« Quoi ?! » Robert s'approcha à son tour suivit de Noah qui souhaitait lui aussi comprendre ce que sa fille racontait. Les deux pères de famille regardèrent ce rapport et effectivement tout était noté noir sur blanc.

« Chérie…tu peux nous expliquer ? » Demanda Donna. Felicity se tourna vers sa mère et alluma l'écran géant qui était face à la table de réunion. Donna et Moira prirent place suivit de leurs époux. Thea et Oliver suivirent la marche et Felicity s'approcha enfin.

« Dans ce rapport vous avez le détail complet de comment Malcolm compte raser les Glades. Je ne comprenais pas le rapport entre le terrain, le pipeline et les plans de différents immeubles. Et je suis tombée sur ce rapport… » Elle le fit glisser sur l'écran et expliqua. « Quand j'ai vu ça….j'ai tenté d'isoler une partie des données mais avec Oliver nous n'avons rien trouver de probant….juste une série de….. »

« Chérie….ça on a compris…. » La coupa son père en rigolant doucement. « ….la conclusion s'il te plaît… » Demanda Noah tendrement.

« Ok….je vois que tout le monde suit….très bien. Pour faire court Malcolm a acheté le terrain pour le pétrole mais il n'a jamais eu l'intention de l'exploiter pour son sol. Il lui fallait simplement une raison pour installer son pipeline et ensuite provoquer une catastrophe assez énorme pour chasser les gens du quartier….afin de pouvoir le détruire complètement et ensuite de le faire reconstruire. »

Robert se leva et s'approcha de l'écran géant. Il jeta un œil et se tourna vers Felicity.

« Mais tout ça dans quel but ? »

« Faire des bénéfices énormes. » Répondit Oliver en regardant son père. « Avec la catastrophe qu'il comptait provoquer, il comptait racheter les terrains pour une bouchée de pain, y faire construire des complexes et des immeubles pour ensuite revendre à des particuliers où à des entreprises. Il avait prévu tout un quartier d'affaires….tu as sabordé son plan en rachetant avant lui ce terrain papa… » Expliqua Oliver sous le regard médusé de son père.

« Tu veux dire que j'ai berné Malcolm et que je lui ai fait perdre des millions… » Demanda Robert en rigolant à moitié. Oliver rigola à son tour, il savait que son père et Malcolm s'étaient toujours affrontés aussi bien dans leurs affaires douteuses qu'avec leurs entreprises.

« Des milliards papa…..tu lui as fait perdre des milliards. » Répéta Oliver. « Voilà pourquoi il est fou de rage après toi et qu'il a mêlé la Bratva à tout ça…il pensait qu'en leur proposant une part du gâteau la mafia russe serait de son côté, mais… »

« ….mais j'ai réussi à leur proposer plus. » Noah coupa Oliver. Il se leva et retrouva Robert. « Tu as agi comme il le fallait pour les Glades et Starling sans le savoir. Mais tu t'es mis à dos la pire famille qu'il puisse exister…j'ai du faire des concessions pour te retrouver sain et sauf. »

Tout le monde écoutait religieusement Noah parler, il n'avait pas encore évoqué l'accord qu'il avait négocié avec la Bratva. Robert avait été secoué de son enlèvement et il estimait qu'un jour ou deux de plus ne ferait pas la différence. Seulement avec ce qu'il venait d'apprendre il se devait d'expliquer en quoi consistait cet accord.

« Nous allons régler le problème Malcolm et ensuite la Bratva va prendre possession des Glades….se sera leur territoire. Tu ne pourras plus intervenir et eux seuls seront les maîtres dans ce coin de la ville. »

« Quoi ?! » S'insurgea Robert. « Mais Noah …. » Ce dernier leva une main afin que son ami se taise.

« Je n'ai pas eu le choix Robert. C'était ça où ta mort…Malcolm leur avait promis la moitié de l'exploitation du gisement de pétrole…je devais trouver mieux. » Noah s'approcha de son ami, il savait que c'était un coup dur pour lui. Perdre une partie de la ville était dangereux mais cela avait été la seule solution.

Robert finit par hocher la tête, il comprenait c'était un coup dur pour lui et sa famille. Les choses à Starling avaient toujours été plus difficile que pour les Smoak à Vegas. La famille de Donna était implantée là bas depuis plusieurs générations et les choses se passaient bien, mais à Starling il fallait toujours se battre et avec l'arrivée de la Bratva il savait d'avance que chaque décision serait importante.

« Je sais Noah…je sais… » Répondit Robert au bout d'un moment. « ….et comment allons nous régler le problème Malcolm ? » Demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.

« Nous avons déjà une infiltrée chez Merlyn Global….nous allons nous en servir pour le détruire de l'intérieur et ensuite…. » Noah laissa sa phrase en suspend. Il savait que tout le monde avait compris où il voulait en venir et il ne souhaitait pas aller plus loin. Il leva son regard vers sa fille. « Tu es d'accord pour poursuivre ta mission d'infiltration Felicity ? »

« Bien sur…..je suis bien intégrée, personne ne se méfie de moi. Pour eux je suis une stagiaire comme une autre. » Confirma-t-elle avec un sourire fière d'elle. Son regard glissa vers Oliver qu'elle vit faire une grimace, elle était persuadée que l'idée de son père ne lui plaisait pas. Il avait certainement espéré qu'elle arrête une fois Robert rentré et qu'ils avaient compris le pourquoi de son enlèvement.

« Oliver un problème ? » Demanda Noah qui n'avait pas non plus raté la réaction d'Oliver. Ce dernier fut surpris et fixa à son tour le père de Felicity.

« Je n'aime pas savoir Felicity chez MG. » Répondit-il franchement. « Elle est seule et ce Warren lui tourne trop autour….il n'est pas net. » Dit-il d'une voix forte et sûr de lui. Noah réprima le sourire qu'il sentait venir et garda son air sérieux. « Tes sentiments ne doivent pas entraver ton jugement Oliver, je ne vais pas t'apprendre la base…..mais je comprends ton inquiétude. » Il fit un pas vers lui. « Moi non plus je n'aime pas savoir ma fille chez l'ennemie…mais je fais avec…. »

Cette phrase eut pour effet de calmer de suite Oliver, il hocha la tête et la baissa afin de faire comprendre à Noah qu'il avait compris. C'était la seconde fois qu'il s'opposait à une décision qui concernait Felicity et il savait d'avance que ses parents allient une fois de plus lui en faire la remarque.

Il fit glisser son regard vers Felicity qui avait suivi toute cette scène avec attention. Elle le regardait aussi et il n'aurait su interpréter son regard.

« Bien maintenant que les choses sont claires pour tout le monde….au boulot. » Dit Noah. Le groupe commença à se séparer mais il en retint deux. « Felicity, Oliver…. » Les deux intéressés se figèrent et Noah attendit qu'ils soient seuls pour parler. « Ok….je sais chérie qu'on a pas encore eu cette conversation sur….ce que l'on fait mais je veux que tu saches que si tu ne te…. »

« Non papa ça va je t'assure ! » Le coupa-t-elle très vite. « Je…..ça va…Oliver est là pour le cas où et je suis prudente. » Confirma-t-elle à son père. « Quand à cette….conversation, elle peut attendre. Il y a plus urgent. »

« Ok…. » Noah rigola reconnaissant bien ici sa fille. Son regard se posa sur Oliver qui n'avait encore rien dit. « Quand à toi Oliver…. »

« Je veillerai sur elle Noah…. »

« Je sais Oliver….seulement je te connais et je sais que tu es un impulsif. Je ne veux pas que tu fasses capoter cette mission parce que tu ne pourras pas voir ma fille être…._agréable_ avec un autre que toi. » Noah fit une pause laissant à Oliver le soin de comprendre ce qu'il voulait lui dire. « Ai-je été assez clair ? »

« Parfaitement Monsieur. » Noah fit un signe de tête avant de laisser les deux jeune gens seuls. Felicity le regarda partir sous le choc de ce qu'elle venait de voir et son regard se posa enfin sur Oliver.

« Comment peux-tu le laisser te parler sur ce ton ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix lointaine.

« Il n'y a rien de personnel Felicity. » Lui répondit Oliver en posa ses yeux sur elle. « Et il a raison….je dois me contrôler…. » Felicity fronça les sourcils à cette remarque. « Je n'aime pas te savoir avec Warren et…. »

« Oliver…. » Le coupa-t-elle. « C'est juste une mission et je t'assure que… » Oliver saisit sa main et la serra dans la sienne.

« Non Felicity tu ne comprends pas… » La coupa-t-il à son tour. « Je n'aime pas te savoir avec Warren….parce que je ne veux pas qu'un autre que moi ait ton attention, je ne veux pas qu'un autre que moi puisse te faire rire ou bien qu'il t'emmène déjeuner ou dîner….. »

« Oh…. » Fut tout ce que Felicity pu répondre. Elle regardait Oliver et sentait sa main caresser tendrement la sienne. Elle tentait de contrôler les frissons que cela lui provoquait et tentait de garder la tête froide à cette mini déclaration. « Je…je te promets d'être prudente….et de ne pas me laisser séduire bêtement par Warren….où par un autre.. » Dit-elle au bout d'un moment. Elle rigola nerveusement et fit un pas vers Oliver. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et approcha son visage du sien. « Il n'y a qu'avec un seul homme que j'ai envie de dîner….et pour l'instant il me fait une crise de jalousie…. » Oliver pouffa et fut rassuré de cette mise au point. « …mais je trouve ça absolument charmant….et je suis touchée. Warren n'a aucune chance.. » Souffla-t-elle contre sa joue avant de déposer un long baiser dessus.

Oliver la rapprocha de lui en posant sa seconde main sur sa taille et apprécia ce tendre baiser. Il ferma les yeux sous la douceur du geste et les paroles rassurantes qu'elle venait de lui dire. Quand elle se recula il plongea dans son regard sans lâcher sa taille.

« Ok….finissons cette mission et ensuite je t'emmène dîner. » Dit-il tout bas contre son visage. Felicity se contenta d'hocher la tête incapable de prononcer un mot bien trop troublée par le souffle d'Oliver s'écrasant contre son visage. Elle n'avait qu'une hâte, terminer cette mission au plus vite et enfin se laisser guider par ce qu'Oliver lui inspirait, même si elle avait conscience que les choses seraient loin d'être simples.

* * *

** Voici pour ce chapitre. Robert est de retour parmi les siens, le Olicity continue de se rapprocher encore un peu et ils s'avouent enfin leur attirance l'un pour l'autre. Quand à l'intrigue elle progresse doucement. **

**Comme toujours j'attends avec impatience vos avis et commentaires sur ce chapitre. **

**À bientôt pour la suite…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour, **

**Me voici pour vous livrer le 6eme chapitre de cette fiction. **

**Merci pour vos lectures et à ceux qui prennent le temps de déposer un commentaire. C'est important et motivant. **

**Ally 84 : Merci de ton commentaire. Effectivement le Olicity se rapproche et ce n'est pas terminé….**

**Lulzimevelioska : Merci beaucoup. **

**Nina : Merci de ton commentaire. Tu vas voir que dans ce chapitre tout s'accélère et que tu vas avoir des réponses à tes questions. **

**Angy : Merci de ton commentaire. Tu vas voir dans ce chapitre si ton pressentiment est le bon….quand au Olicity…ce chapitre devrait te plaire. **

**Olicity-love : Merci beaucoup. **

**Je vous laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre où tout s'accélère un peu. Bonne lecture. **

**Encore un mot pour ma complice. Merci Shinobu24 d'être toujours à mes côtés. Je t'embrasse fort. **

* * *

Felicity se regardait une dernière fois dans le miroir de sa chambre. Elle lissa sa robe et se regarda de côté, elle admira sa silhouette un peu plus dessinée depuis qu'elle faisait plus de sport. Elle sourit tendrement à tous ces moments qu'elle passait avec Oliver à s'entraîner. Il ne lui laissait rien passer et la poussait toujours un peu plus loin.

Elle passait pratiquement deux heures chaque soir à courir, se muscler et à se battre. Une fois sa journée terminée chez MG elle poursuivait ses recherches sur la faille du système qu'elle avait trouvée et tentait de comprendre surtout pourquoi il y avait cette faille. Cela n'avait pas vraiment de sens, n'importe qui d'un peu calé en informatique pouvait s'en rendre compte et même après l'avoir signalé à Warren rien n'avait changé.

Elle se souvenait de sa conversation avec Oliver sur ce sujet, et elle lui avait confié ses inquiétudes concernant son tuteur de stage. Oliver lui avait alors également confié ses réserves et lui avait dit qu'il pensait qu'il pouvait être à la botte de Malcolm. Il lui avait demandé d'être encore plus prudente et de faire très attention à ce qu'elle pouvait dire ou faire.

Elle avait suivi ses conseils à la lettre, elle était rassurée de le savoir avec elle à chaque instant de sa journée, mais cela n'empêchait pas qu'il pouvait se passer un événement qu'ils n'avaient pas prévu et qu'elle puisse se retrouver dans une situation délicate.

« Tu es très jolie.. » C'est Oliver qui l'a sortie de ses pensées. Elle le regarda à travers le miroir et le vit adossé à l'encadrement de la porte, les bras croisés un air soucieux sur le visage. « Warren a beaucoup de chance… » Il s'avança d'un pas vers elle et enfonça ses mains dans ses poches.

Felicity se tourna enfin vers lui et fit également un pas dans sa direction. Ils s'observaient sans rien dire, comme la plupart du temps. Ils n'avaient pas encore mis de mots sur ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre, ni n'avaient encore jamais été plus loin que quelques sous entendus. Ils étaient pris par leur mission et ils voulaient garder la tête froide. Noah avait mis en garde Oliver sur ses sentiments naissants pour sa fille, et il savait que le père de Felicity avait raison. Pour le moment il devait rester loin d'elle sinon tout allait se mélanger et c'est là qu'il allait prendre des risques inutiles.

« Peut-être…. » Dit-elle d'une voix traînante en souriant légèrement. « …..mais ce n'est pas avec lui que j'ai envie de passer la soirée. » Dit-elle tout bas en fixant Oliver.

« Pour être honnête je n'ai pas non plus envie de te savoir avec lui toute la soirée…..mais on a pas le choix…il craque pour toi. » Répondit Oliver en soupirant bruyamment. « C'est juste un dîner…à la limite tu mets un peu de distance et tu lui fais croire que tu ne sais pas trop où tu en es….en espérant qu'on règle rapidement le cas Merlyn. »

Felicity écoutait Oliver et prenait tous ces conseils avec attention. Il la guidait et elle avait une totale confiance en lui. Seulement elle sentait que Warren ne serait pas le genre de type à qui elle allait pouvoir jouer la comédie longtemps et c'était ça qui l'effrayait un peu. Soudain une idée traversa son esprit et elle fixa Oliver un peu plus intensément.

« Dis-moi…tu as déjà eu ce genre de mission.. ? » Elle posa sa question un peu hésitante. Oliver leva un sourcil ne comprenant pas vraiment où elle voulait en venir. « Je veux dire….séduire une femme ou tenter de lui soutirer des informations… »

« Oh ça... » Oliver rigola nerveusement et passa une main dans ses cheveux. « …oui ça m'est déjà arrivé…et je n'ai pas apprécié non plus… » Dit-il pour la rassurer, à son air il compris qu'elle ne le croyait pas. « Je t'assure que c'est vrai…le feeling entre les gens ne s'invente pas. Soit tu l'as ou pas….et même si je savais que ce que je faisais était utile…je n'ai pas apprécié. »

« Ok… » Répondit Felicity au bout d'un moment. « Je sais que tu ne seras pas loin mais je suis hyper angoissée… » Dit-elle nerveusement en rigolant un peu. Oliver posa ses mains sur ses épaules et la massa doucement.

« Tout va bien se passer…et si tu ne te sens pas à ton aise tu simules une migraine, ça fonctionne toujours comme excuse. » Dit-il en rigolant voulant la détendre. « Plus sérieusement….tu me fais comprendre que ça ne va pas et je t'appelle pour simuler une urgence….ok ? »

« Ok… » Souffla-t-elle comme réponse en le fixant. Elle regarda sa montre et vit qu'il était l'heure de partir. « En piste ! » Dit-elle en entraînant Oliver vers la sortie.

####

Cela devait faire environ une bonne heure et demi qu'Oliver écoutait Warren tenter de séduire Felicity. Il avait dû tenter toutes les méthodes possibles afin de lui arracher un sourire. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il avait levé les yeux au ciel devant une anecdote ridicule qui était censée la faire rire.

« Écoute…fais au moins un effort pour rire à une de ses blagues ridicules. Il me fait de la peine. » Lui dit Oliver à l'oreillette. Felicity toussota pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle allait tenter de le faire et quand Warren lui raconta son dernier bal de promo Felicity avait un tant soit peu rigolé. « Et bien voilà…c'est pas compliqué… » Dit Oliver en rigolant à moitié. « …ceci dit je reconnais qu'il est ennuyeux. »

Felicity reprit le cours de la conversation quand Warren la regarda sans rien dire. Il la fixait un peu trop à son goût et même si c'était ce qu'elle attendait elle était gênée de ce regard sur elle. Elle le vit chercher sa main sur la table et entrelacer ses doigts. Elle posa son regard sur leurs mains et se sentit encore plus mal à l'aise.

« Je suis content de ce dîner Meghan. » Dit Warren en reportant son attention sur la jeune femme. « Je savais que ce que j'allais découvrir allait me plaire…mais c'est encore plus vrai après ce merveilleux moment. » Felicity sentait ses doigts caresser tendrement sa main et son poignet. Elle n'avait qu'une envie l'enlever et sortir de ce restaurant retrouver Oliver.

« Oh…..je…j'ai également passé un très bon moment. » Répondit-elle à son tour en le regardant avec un léger sourire. Elle libéra sa main pour regarder l'heure qu'il était et fut surprise de voir qu'il était si tard. Finalement le temps était passé plus vite que ce qu'elle avait pensé. « Il se fait tard…je vais rentrer. » Dit-elle heureuse de mettre fin à ce moment.

« Je te raccompagne ! » Dit Warren en se levant la voyant faire.

« Non c'est gentil…je vais prendre un taxi. » Dit-elle pour lui couper tout envie de la suivre et d'espérer autre chose pour ce dîner. « Je…je ne vis pas seule….enfin je veux dire, j'ai une colocataire et au vu de l'heure qu'il est…. » Expliqua-t-elle avec une grimace qui eut le mérite de faire éclater de rire Warren.

« Ok je comprends. » Il s'approcha d'elle et tenta une approche. « La prochaine fois peut-être… » Dit-il contre son visage. Felicity le laissa approcher et surveilla ses gestes. Il se pencha un peu plus et posa délicatement et rapidement ses lèvres sur les siennes. « Dommage…j'aurais aimé poursuivre cette soirée. » Sa voix se fit tout à coup plus rauque et Felicity sentit Oliver se retenir d'éclater de rire dans son oreillette.

« Clairement ce type est un piètre dragueur. » Dit-il une fois qu'il fut calmé. Felicity ne pouvait pas répondre mais était plutôt d'accord avec Oliver sur ce point. Warren était un piètre dragueur et honnêtement elle s'était ennuyée toute la soirée.

Tous les deux quittèrent le restaurant et Warren insista pour attendre le taxi avec Felicity. Elle aurait largement préféré qu'il la laisse seule mais elle ne voulait pas éveiller ses soupçons. C'est avec un soulagement non dissimulé qu'elle monta dans son taxi et qu'elle vit s'éloigner Warren.

À peine le taxi eut-il tourné au coin de la rue qu'elle le stoppa, donna un bon pourboire au chauffeur et fit le chemin à l'envers. Elle devait retrouver Oliver un peu plus loin et Warren lui avait fait perdre un temps précieux. Elle traversa la rue et marcha jusqu'à l'angle avant de tourner et de monter dans la voiture qui l'attendait.

« Dieu merci cette soirée est terminée ! » Dit-elle en enlevant ses talons qui la martyrisaient. Oliver la regarda faire en rigolant et se tourna vers elle.

« Il n'était pas si horrible que ça. » Répondit-il avec un sourire. « Il ne sait simplement pas s'y prendre c'est tout. » Il éclata de rire et Felicity le suivit. Ils se fixèrent un instant sans rien dire avant qu'Oliver ne démarre et prenne le chemin du bunker.

Warren regardait le taxi emporter Meghan et il resta sur le trottoir jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse au coin de la rue. Il avait passé une bonne soirée et il avait apprécié la compagnie de le jeune femme et il espérait pouvoir la revoir. Il chercha son téléphone et envoya un message afin de faire son rapport sur sa soirée.

Il pianota un moment sur son téléphone et fut satisfait de la réponse qui lui fut donnée. Il allait rentrer à son tour quand son regard fut attiré par une jeune femme blonde qui traversait à l'autre bout de la rue. Il plissa les yeux afin de voir si c'était celle qu'il pensait et quand il fut certain de lui il l'a suivi à bonne distance.

Que faisait-elle ? Pourquoi prendre un taxi pour ensuite en sortir et faire le trajet à pied ? Warren était prudent et ne voulait pas se faire voir mais apparemment Meghan ne prêtait aucune attention à ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle certainement pressée de rentrer.

Elle tourna dans une ruelle et quand il s'approcha il la vit monter dans une voiture qui attendait. Il fut surpris et attendit à son tour que cette voiture démarre afin de voir avec qui elle était. Il imaginait qu'elle discutait et la voiture démarra finalement au bout d'un moment.

Le conducteur fit attention pour sortir de cette ruelle et s'arrêta à l'angle juste sous un réverbère. Il faillit s'étrangler quand il reconnut Oliver Queen. Que faisait sa stagiaire avec le fils Queen ?! Il en avait bien une vague idée à la réputation de tombeur d'Oliver Queen, mais après avoir passé du temps avec Meghan il doutait qu'elle se laisse séduire si facilement. Il sortit son téléphone pour prendre une photo et l'envoya de suite à son contact. Lui pourrait peut-être faire le lien entre Meghan et Oliver.

####

« Comment est-ce possible ?! » Hurla Malcolm dans son bureau. Warren sursauta à cette question franche. « Comment n'avez-vous pas pu vous rendre compte que tout son parcours était faux ?! » Il attrapa le dossier sur Meghan et le balança à la figure de Warren. « Je suis entouré d'idiots ! »

Warren ne savait pas quoi répondre, il n'était pas vraiment celui qui s'occupait du recrutement des stagiaires, mais il avouait maintenant que son profil était trop beau pour être vrai.

« Je suis désolé Monsieur. » Dit-il quand même sachant parfaitement que cela ne réglerait rien et qu'il allait encore plus s'attirer les foudres de Malcolm. Ce dernier se tourna vers lui d'un coup et combla le peu d'espace qu'il y avait entre eux. Il le fixa dans les yeux et se fit encore plus menaçant.

« Vous allez régler ce problème de suite…. » Dit-il d'une voix froide les dents serrées de rage contenue. « ….vous allez m'amener ici Felicity Smoak. Je veux savoir pourquoi la fille de Noah a infiltré mon entreprise. » Warren se contenta d'hocher la tête et pris congé sans attendre.

Felicity finissait de traiter le dossier que Warren lui avait remis ce matin. Ce n'était pas hyper passionnant et d'une facilité extrême pour elle, mais au moins cela avait le mérite de l'occuper pour sa journée. Ses pensées dérivèrent vers le jeune homme et elle ne comprenait pas la distance qu'il avait instauré entre eux depuis ce fameux dîner il y avait 3 jours.

Le lendemain elle s'était attendue à être poursuivit encore un peu plus de ses assiduités mais il l'avait limite évitée et elle n'avait pas compris. Oliver lui avait dit que peut-être il avait sentit qu'elle n'était pas plus réceptive que ça à lui et qu'il avait compris qu'il ne se passerait rien.

Elle avait haussé les épaules se disant qu'il devait avoir raison, mais depuis ce matin elle avait un drôle de pressentiment et ce dernier était accentué par la disparition de Warren depuis un bon moment. Il avait été convoqué par la direction et il n'était toujours pas redescendu.

« Oliver…je n'aime pas ce qu'il se passe. » Dit-elle discrètement. « Ce n'est pas normal… » Oliver se redressa sur son siège et à la voix de Felicity il comprit qu'elle avait pris peur.

« Ok…calme toi. » Tenta-t-il afin de la rassurer un peu. « ….tu as une drôle de sensation ? » Felicity marmonna une réponse et il prit la décision de la faire sortir de MG. Il donnait toujours foi aux impressions…c'était ce qui l'avait toujours maintenu en vie. « Ok….tu vas te lever tranquillement sans éveiller les soupçons…tu vas rassembler tes affaires et sortir comme si tu allais chercher un café… »

« Ok…mais avant je dois encore copier un dossier et effacer mes traces. » Dit-elle tout en pianotant déjà à une vitesse impressionnante.

« Felicity dépêche toi… » Oliver était à présent lui aussi angoissé. Elle finit en vitesse et saisit ses affaires posées pas trop loin. Elle quitta son bureau et prit la direction des ascenseurs. Elle attendit patiemment qu'il arrive et au moment de monter elle se heurta à Warren. « Oups désolé… » Dit-elle en montant à l'intérieur.

« Justement je venais te voir _Meghan_… » Dit-il en insistant sur son prénom un peu trop au goût d'Oliver.

« Je suis désolée Warren mais j'ai une urgence et je dois partir tout de suite. » Tenta-t-elle en appuyant sur le bouton du rez-de-chaussée. Le jeune homme bloqua la porte et monta à son tour avec elle. Il annula la commande et introduisit sa clé dans la serrure destinée à débloquer l'accès à l'étage de la direction.

« C'est moi qui suis désolé _Felicity_… » Dit-il d'un air victorieux en la regardant franchement. « Et oui je sais qui tu es vraiment…et Monsieur Merlyn est impatient de faire la connaissance de la fille de Noah Smoak. » Felicity sentit l'angoisse la submerger d'un coup.

Elle était découverte et conduite directement chez l'ennemie. Comment allait-elle pouvoir s'en sortir ? Elle entendait Oliver lui parler afin de la calmer tout en prévenant leurs pères de la situation.

« Felicity…ne panique pas. » Lui conseilla Oliver. « Ils savent peut-être qui tu es…mais ils ne savent pas que tu n'es pas seule… » Felicity toussota afin de répondre à Oliver lui signifiant qu'elle avait compris. « Je vais venir te chercher…tu vas m'écouter attentivement…tu ne réponds à aucune question…tu ne décroches pas un mot. Sous aucun prétexte. »

Felicity se sentit légèrement plus rassurée aux paroles d'Oliver mais en voyant les étages défiler, elle savait qu'elle allait devoir la jouer fine. Elle ne savait pas comment ils avaient découvert qui elle était.

« Comment as-tu su ? » Demanda-t-elle en tournant son visage vers Warren. Ce dernier rigola et la fixa.

« Je t'ai vu traîner avec le fils Queen…et Merlyn a vite fait le rapprochement….mais pour être honnête ma curiosité a été éveillée quand tu as repéré la faille dans le système. » Dit-il en s'approchant d'elle la forçant à reculer contre la paroi glacée de l'ascenseur. « Jamais aucun stagiaire ne l'avait vu….je t'ai trouvée…bluffante et du coup j'ai tenté de te tirer les verres du nez. »

Felicity était maintenant contre la paroi de l'ascenseur Warren collé à elle. Elle sentait son haleine sur elle et cela la dégoûta. Elle était morte de peur mais ne voulait certainement pas lui montrer. Elle releva le visage et le fixa durement.

« Et si je te disais que j'ai fait la même chose avec toi...comment peux-tu penser une minute que tu aurais pu m'intéresser ?! » Dit-elle un air de dégoût sur le visage.

Oliver suivait toute cette conversation et était plutôt fier de comment Felicity gérait la situation. Mais il n'était pas certain que de provoquer Warren était la bonne solution. Il venait de pénétrer dans le hall de MG et se dirigeait directement vers les ascenseurs. Il appuya sur l'étage le plus haut.

« Je suis dans l'ascenseur Felicity…je ne peux pas aller jusqu'au sommet mais j'arrive. Une équipe est en route. » Dit-il doucement voulant la rassurer. Il était au téléphone ne voulant éveiller la curiosité de personne. Il s'attira quand même le regard des personnes présentes autour de lui et fit un sourire gêné. « Ma petite amie….elle est pressée de me voir…. » Dit-il nerveusement en rigolant un peu. « Ne le provoque pas….il est nerveux et on ne sait pas… »

Il ne put finir sa phrase qu'il entendit un claquement.

« C'était quoi ça ?! » Il se retenait de hurler et entendait la respiration saccadée de Felicity. « Hey..bébé réponds moi…c'était quoi ça ? » Sa voix se fit plus douce et il fut soulagé quand il entendit Felicity répondre.

« Non mais tu es malade ?! Comment oses-tu me frapper ?! » Dit-elle en hurlant. « Tu ne perds rien pour attendre. » Dit-elle en rage. Oliver de l'autre côté bouillonnait, il visa la progression de l'ascenseur, il était presque arrivé. Il en sortit en trombe et chercha les escaliers de secours. Il y entra et monta le dernier étage qui le séparait de Felicity.

Le ding de l'ascenseur surprit Felicity et Warren qui tira cette dernière par le bras afin qu'elle le suive. L'étage de la direction était plutôt calme et il tenait fermement Felicity contre lui.

« T'as intérêt à ne pas faire de vague. » La prévint-il dans son oreille.

Ils avancèrent et arrivèrent enfin devant la porte du bureau de Malcolm. Warren desserra un peu sa prise ne voulant pas éveiller plus que ça les soupçons de la secrétaire. Cette dernière était dévouée à son patron, mais elle ne cautionnerait certainement pas la séquestration d'une jeune femme.

« Monsieur Merlyn nous attends.. » Dit-il d'un ton agréable contrastant avec son ton de l'instant d'avant. La secrétaire hocha la tête et leur fit signe qu'ils pouvaient entrer. Felicity marchait péniblement vers la porte ne sachant pas vraiment ce qui l'attendait, mais encore plus angoissée à ne plus entendre Oliver lui parler.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Tenta-t-elle de demander en se stoppant tout en faisant face à Warren afin de lui faire croire que sa question était pour lui. « Réponds-moi ! » Warren la regarda ne comprenant pas. « Pourquoi tu m'emmènes ici !? Que va faire Malcolm…me tuer ?! Non il n'oserait pas s'attaquer à la fille de Noah Smoak ! » Dit-elle en s'avançant vers lui.

« La ferme ! » Répondit Warren en la poussant vers la porte afin qu'elle avance. Il jeta un œil du côté de la secrétaire qui visiblement s'occupait déjà d'autre chose.

Oliver était devant la porte de l'escalier le séparant de l'étage de la direction. Comme il s'y était attendu elle était sécurisée et il perdit un temps précieux à tenter de trouver le bon code. La seule personne pouvant le faire avec une rapidité impressionnante était justement de l'autre côté de cette porte.

Il réussit enfin à percer le code et ouvrit la porte avec précaution. Il regarda des deux côtés du couloir avant de s'y engager et de mener son chemin jusqu'au bureau qu'il cherchait. Il se faisait discret ne voulant pas se faire repérer. Il progressa et tomba enfin sur un couloir qui le menait à Malcolm.

Il vit au loin Felicity tenir tête à Warren et rigola de son aplomb. Il sursauta quand il compris qu'elle lui parlait.

« Je vais bien….je te voie Felicity. » Lui dit-il pour la rassurer. « Reste calme…et tu n'oublies pas….tu ne réponds à aucune question…et surtout tu ne provoques pas Malcolm. »

Felicity fut rassurée d'entendre enfin Oliver dans son oreillette, elle réprima un soupir de soulagement et se laissa conduire dans le bureau de Malcolm. Quand elle y entra elle fut impressionnée par la taille démesurée de cette pièce, elle se surprit à penser que cela devait aller en adéquation avec son égo surdimensionné. Elle analysa le bureau de son regard et nota des agents de sécurité qui entourait la pièce.

« Enfin je fais connaissance avec la fille unique de Noah Smoak ! » S'exclama Malcolm depuis son bureau. Il regardait Felicity avec son regard suffisant et un petit sourire en coin. « Mais approche Felicity je ne vais pas te tuer….du moins pas tout de suite… » Rigola-t-il ironiquement.

Felicity se sentit pousser par Warren qui était derrière elle. Elle fit un pas puis un autre et se retrouva devant Malcolm. Elle sentit la main de Warren sur son épaule qui l'obligea à s'assoir pour faire face à son patron. Elle leva son regard vers lui et planta ses yeux dans le sien.

« Vous ne m'impressionnez pas Malcolm…malgré votre regard perçant et vos hommes prêts à dégainer leurs armes. » Dit-elle d'un ton froid afin de convaincre Malcolm qu'elle n'avait pas peur et de prévenir Oliver qu'il y a avait du monde avec eux dans le bureau. Malcom rigola et se pencha en avant en posant les bras sur son bureau.

« Tu as beaucoup changé Felicity….je ne t'aurais pas reconnue. » Dit Malcolm sur le ton de la conversation. « J'ai le souvenir d'une gamine un peu gauche et brune qui courrait derrière Oliver espérant qu'il la remarque. » Eclata-t-il de rire en la fixant à son tour. « J'imagine que tu lui cours toujours après….seulement je ne suis pas certain que ton père appréciera de savoir que ce même Oliver est un coureur de jupons et qu'il saute sur tout ce qui bouge. »

Felicity écoutait mais ne disait rien, comme Oliver lui avait conseillé. Elle l'entendait dans son oreille donner des ordres à certainement ce qu'elle imaginait des renforts afin de la sortir de cette situation. Elle ne savait s'il avait entendu ces paroles blessantes et uniquement destinées à la mettre en colère.

Malcolm la fixa un instant attendant désespérément une réponse qui ne venait pas. Il recula son fauteuil et s'installa un peu mieux. Il rigolait à la voir droite et muette et il fut exaspéré.

« Ok…. » Il fit claquer sa langue et se leva d'un geste pour s'approcher et se positionner en appuie sur le bureau face à elle. Il posa ses mains sur ses jambes et se pencha un peu afin d'être à la hauteur de ses yeux. « …je ne vais pas perdre mon temps à te faire la conversation Felicity….que fais-tu chez Merlyn Global ? » Il avait pris une voix forte voulant l'impressionner encore plus.

« Ne réponds pas… » Oliver venait d'être rejoins par Diggle et quelques hommes et ils avaient très peu de temps pour intervenir avant que les agents de sécurité de la tour n'arrivent jusqu'ici. Leur arrivée n'était pas passée inaperçue et même le blocage de l'ascenseur et de la porte des escaliers n'allait pas les retenir très longtemps. « J'arrive je ne suis plus très loin….quand je te le dirai tu plongeras au sol. Prends une profonde inspiration pour me dire que tu as compris. »

Felicity s'exécuta sur l'instant et Oliver fit signe à ses hommes d'avancer sans ménagement vers le bureau de Malcolm. À cet instant tout se passa très vite et le couloir fut envahit d'hommes armés jusqu'au dents qui défoncèrent la porte du bureau. Des tirs commencèrent à se faire entendre et fusèrent des deux côtés.

« Maintenant Felicity ! » Hurla Oliver avant de pénétrer dans le bureau et de la chercher. Comme il s'y était attendu des hommes de Malcolm avaient réussi à monter et les encerclaient afin qu'ils ne puissent pas sortir de l'étage. Oliver se cacha derrière le canapé afin d'éviter les balles qu'il sentait le froler, et chercha des yeux Felicity qu'il vit ramper pour se réfugier près de la fenêtre. « Hey je suis derrière le canapé Felicity, ne bouge pas je vais venir te chercher. »

A ces paroles la blonde le chercha et le trouva sans tarder, elle voulait hurler de peur mais se retint se disant que cela ne ferait pas avancer les choses. Elle entendait les balles voler au dessus de sa tête et d'instinct se protégea avec ses mains. Elle tenta à nouveau de voir du côté d'Oliver mais il n'était plus là. C'est quand elle sentit qu'on la relevait qu'elle réalisa que c'était lui.

« Je suis là Felicity…ça y est. » Elle serra la main qu'elle sentait sur sa taille et hocha la tête incapable de répondre. Autour d'eux le désordre régnait et honnêtement elle ne saurait dire qui était de leur côté. Le bruit des balles était infernal et elle vit Malcolm sortir par une porte dérobée au fond de son bureau entouré de deux gardes du corps et l'indiqua à Oliver. « Plus tard…pour l'instant il faut te sortir de là…et vivante serait mieux. »

Elle l'entendit donner différents ordres avant de se sentir tirer en avant. Oliver prenait la direction de la sortie et elle le suivait sans rien dire, bien trop sous le choc de ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle.

« Fel…fel ça va ?! » Entendit-elle au bout d'un moment. Elle posa ses yeux hagards sur Oliver et hocha simplement la tête. « Ok…on ne peux pas redescendre…on va monter sur le toit un hélicoptère nous attends. » Dit-il tout près de son visage ses mains l'encerclant. Ils étaient toujours à couvert dans le bureau et il entendait ses hommes se battre contre la sécurité de Malcom.

Il demanda à Diggle si la voie était libre et une fois qu'il eut la confirmation qu'ils pouvaient y aller sans danger apparent, il entraîna Felicity qui se détacha de lui retenue en arrière.

« Elle reste là ! » Hurla Warren qui tenait Felicity en joue une arme dans son cou. Oliver se retourna et se figea à voir sa protégée dans cette situation. Il leva son arme et mis en joue à son tour Warren.

« Je te conseille de la lâcher ! » Dit-il d'un ton froid à faire peur. Il enleva la sécurité de son arme et attendit que Warren ne la lâche. « Je t'ai dis…lâche la ! » Hurla-t-il à présent.

Felicity avait son regard posé sur Oliver, lui ne la regardait pas. Il ne le pouvait pas, il devait garder tout son sang froid afin de gérer au mieux la situation et il savait qu'en croisant ses yeux il perdrait toute raison. Warren éclata de rire et enfonça un peu plus l'arme dans le cou de Felicity.

« Je vais la tuer ! » Cria-t-il à nouveau.

Felicity frémit sous ces paroles et décida d'agir, elle s'agita et tenta d'attirer le regard d'Oliver. Quand elle croisa enfin ses yeux, elle donna un coup de coude dans ses cotes ce qui lui donna l'impulsion pour se libérer de la prise de Warren et l'espace suffisant à Oliver pour qu'il lui tire dessus. Elle courut vers lui sans se poser de question et ce dernier l'entraîna vers le couloir et l'escalier qui menait au toit.

« Il est mort ?! » Demanda-t-elle tout le long de leur montée. « Oliver est-ce qu'il est mort ?! » Demanda-t-elle encore une fois arrivée sur le toit. « Oliver ?! » Ce dernier se retourna vers elle d'un coup sec.

« J'en sais rien ! » Hurla-t-il. « Il allait te tuer ! S'il est mort il n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait ! » Felicity le fixa ayant du mal à croire à ses paroles dures. « C'était lui ou toi…. » Dit-il plus tendrement. Le bruit d'un hélicoptère approchant troubla leur conversation et ils montèrent en vitesse quand il se posa.

####

L'ambiance était électrique au manoir, Donna faisait les cent pas se demandant si sa fille allait rentrer saine et sauve, et Noah se tenait informé de la situation minutes par minutes. Robert tentait de savoir si ses pertes humaines étaient importantes et Moira tentait comme elle pouvait de supporter son amie. Elle savait ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir, Oliver était sans arrêt dans cette situation et elle avait appris à gérer son inquiétude et son stress..

« Oliver ne laissera rien lui arriver, tu le sais non ? » Moira tenait de faire relativiser les choses à Donna. Cette dernière pouffa et hocha la tête en retenant ses larmes.

« Oui…je sais..mais c'est mon bébé. Malcolm est un fou qui n'hésitera pas à la tuer de sang froid juste pour provoquer Noah. Il sait que… »

« Oliver a réussi Donna ! » Noah fit irruption dans le salon en cherchant sa femme. « Ils sont dans l'hélicoptère qui les ramène. Ils ne vont plus tarder. » Donna lâcha toute son angoisse en laissant échapper les larmes qu'elle retenait depuis un moment. Son mari se dirigea vers elle et la serra contre son torse. « Elle va bien chérie…secouée mais ça va. » La rassura Noah.

Ils n'eurent pas longtemps à attendre avant d'entendre le bruit assourdissant de l'hélicoptère se posant dans le jardin du manoir. Donna se précipita sur la terrasse et regarda sa fille en sortir, elle était debout et semblait aller très bien.

« Oh mon dieu Felicity ! » Dit sa mère en se précipitant vers elle, à peine eut-elle posé un pied sur la terrasse. « J'ai eu si peur mon ange. » Felicity serra sa mère à son tour et pleura silencieusement dans ses bras. « Ça va aller…..viens on va monter, je vais te faire couler un bain et ensuite tu vas me raconter. » Donna entraîna sa fille sous le regard tendre de son mari qui les suivait des yeux.

Il porta ensuite son attention sur Oliver et lui tendit une main.

« Merci de l'avoir ramenée. » Dit-il à Oliver. Ce dernier saisit la main tendue et la serra en haussant les épaules.

« Je dois la protéger…c'est ma mission. » Répondit-il simplement en regardant le père de Felicity. Noah hocha la tête bien conscient de ça.

« On sait tous les deux qu'elle est plus que ça Oliver. » Le silence se fit et c'est Robert qui vint le briser.

« Je suis content de te voir sain et sauf mon fils. » Robert prit Oliver dans ses bras et le serra à son tour contre lui. « Qu'allons nous faire a présent que Malcolm nous a découvert ? »

« L'éliminer. » Noah prit la parole d'autorité. « On ne peut pas le laisser en vie…..on doit sauver cette ville et nos familles. C'est lui où nous c'est pas plus compliqué que ça. » Les deux hommes acquiescèrent conscients qu'il disait vrai. « Mais pour l'instant tu vas te reposer Oliver…je crois que tu l'as bien mérité. »

##

Felicity frappa fébrilement à la porte d'Oliver. Elle eut un léger sourire à la pensée qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment oser faire un truc pareil quand elle était plus jeune. Elle attendait toujours qu'il l'invite à venir dans sa chambre, se disant que si c'était elle qui faisait le premier pas….elle secoua la tête histoire de ne pas s'embrouiller l'esprit avec des souvenirs de jeunesse.

Elle allait un peu mieux qu'à son arrivée au manoir, elle était encore sous le choc de ce qu'elle avait vécu mais se sentait un peu plus détendue quand même. Elle avait beaucoup parlé avec sa mère de ce qu'elle avait ressenti et Donna lui avait expliqué son expérience et le besoin qu'elle avait de se renforcer.

Donna lui expliqua que personne ne la laisserait jamais tomber et qu'elle n'avait pas à craindre qu'elle ne soit pas sauvée. Elle était la fille du parrain de Las Vegas, personne n'oserait ne pas aller au front afin de la sauver. Cela rassura un peu plus Felicity et mit encore plus en lumière les activités douteuses de ses parents. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait finalement accepté ce qu'ils faisaient et que comme l'avait souligné sa mère, rien n'était ni blanc ni noir.

Elle frappa une nouvelle fois sans réponse d'Oliver. Elle avait envie et besoin de le voir. Ils avaient frôlé la mort et elle avait besoin de savoir qu'il allait bien. Elle se risqua à ouvrir la porte de sa chambre et à rentrer.

« Oliver ? » Appela-t-elle hésitante en s'avançant un peu dans la pièce. Elle remarqua que rien n'avait changé et que tout était comme la dernière fois qu'elle y avait mis les pieds.

« Salle de bains ! » Dit-il un peu fort la faisant sursauter. Elle s'enfonça un peu plus dans la chambre et se dirigea vers la salle de bains. Elle se posta à la porte et vit Oliver tentant de se soigner. Il avait une blessure sur le flanc et avait du mal à voir ce qu'il faisait.

« Attends ! » Dit-elle en se précipitant vers lui et en saisissant le bout de gaze qu'il voulait tamponner sur sa plaie. « Ça risque de piquer. » Elle releva son visage vers Oliver et le vit hocher la tête. « Ok….. » Elle posa la gaze sur sa blessure et le vit tressaillir.

« Aïe ! » Cria-t-il en se redressant un peu. Felicity rigola malgré elle.

« Tu peux affronter toute une armée avec juste un bâton de bois et tu as mal pour une petite blessure. » Elle était taquine dans son ton mais sa phrase résumait parfaitement la réaction d'Oliver.

« Juste un bâton tu es optimiste… » Rigola-t-il en la regardant faire. Elle était appliquée et tentait vraiment de ne pas lui faire mal. Elle finit de désinfecter sa plaie et posa ensuite une gaze propre sur sa blessure. Elle colla du sparadrap et leva les yeux vers lui avec un énorme sourire.

« Et voilà….première fusillade et première blessure soignée…sacrée journée ! » Dit-elle d'un ton faussement enjoué. Oliver comprit le sarcasme derrière son sourire et saisit sa main avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne de lui.

« Comment vas-tu ? » Sa voix était d'une douceur extrême que Felicity en eut presque les larmes aux yeux quand elle plongea dans les siens. « Hey..ne pleure pas…jamais je ne t'aurais laissée aux mains de Malcolm. » Felicity hocha la tête consciente de ça en essuyant ses larmes qui avaient finalement coulées.

« Je sais…seulement j'ai eu peur Oliver et…. »

« Je te protègerai toujours Felicity quitte à mourir….ne doute jamais de ça. » Dit-il tout bas en caressant sa joue tendrement.

« Je n'ai pas eu peur pour moi Oliver….mais pour toi. » Finit-elle par dire en cherchant son regard. Quand elle le trouva elle l'ancra et ne le quitta plus. « J'étais terrifiée à l'idée qu'il puisse t'arriver quelque chose….je ne….je ne m'en remettrai pas si tu…. » Le cœur d'Oliver tambourinait dans sa poitrine à cette confession, lui aussi avait eu peur pour elle et pour sa vie. Il n'aurait pu imaginer la ramener blessée à son père, il s'en serait voulu toute sa vie. À cet instant il n'avait qu'une envie, la rassurer et la sentir contre lui. Toutes les raisons pour lesquelles il la repoussait plus ou moins n'avaient plus de raison d'être. Il se redressa un peu et posa sa main dans sa nuque.

Felicity fut coupée par les lèvres d'Oliver sur les siennes. Elle fut surprise sur l'instant mais encercla vite son visage quand elle réalisa qu'il l'embrassait. Oliver la serra à son tour contre lui en encerclant sa taille de son autre main. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait cèdé, la voir si apeurée de le perdre ou qu'il soit blessé avait eu raison de lui et de sa capacité à lui résister.

Il approfondit ce premier baiser en réclamant l'accès à sa langue et à sa bouche. Felicity ne se fit pas prier et lui accorda l'accès dans un gémissement rauque quand sa langue rencontra la sienne. Elle accentua la pression sur sa nuque ne voulant pas qu'il mette fin à ce baiser qu'elle avait si souvent rêvé étant adolescente. Elle s'était toujours posée la question de savoir ce que cela faisait d'embrasser Oliver Queen.

Oliver se perdait totalement dans ce baiser inattendu. Il sentait Felicity se détendre au fur et à mesure de leur échange et prenait encore plus de plaisir à lui donner ce qu'elle voulait. Il manquait d'air mais ne voulait pas casser ce baiser si longtemps désiré mais si longtemps refoulé.

Il sentait ses mains glisser dans ses cheveux courts et ses doigts racler son cuir chevelu. Ces caresses lui donnèrent une nuée de frissons qu'il n'arriva pas à réprimer ainsi qu'un gémissement rauque. Sans prévenir il la saisit par les hanches et la posa sur le plan de travail de la salle de bains se calant entre ses jambes.

Il la serra encore plus contre lui et perdit une de ses mains dans ses cheveux blonds qu'elle portait pour une fois détachés. Son autre main courrait sur sa taille et glissa sans qu'il puisse se freiner sur sa cuisse. Il la fit lentement aller et venir et pouffa quand il entendit Felicity se plaindre.

Il cassa enfin ce baiser et dévia bien vite sa bouche vers sa mâchoire et son cou. Les mains de Felicity couraient toujours dans ses cheveux et il sentait ses jambes le faire prisonnier, ne voulant pas qu'il s'éloigne. Felicity se laissait porter par Oliver, ses baisers et ses caresses, elle sentait sa bouche la découvrir et elle en voulait plus.

Elle fit glisser ses mains vers son visage et le remonta vers le sien. Elle posa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres et posa son front contre le sien.

« Je sais qu'on a toutes les raisons du monde de ne pas continuer…. » Souffla-t-elle contre ses lèvres. « ...mais je ne veux pas avoir de regrets….après ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure je veux vivre ce que je ressens pour toi. »

Oliver la regarda avec un léger sourire au coin de ses lèvres. Lui aussi voulait vivre ce qu'il ressentait pour elle et même s'il n'avait pas encore mis de mots dessus, il savait que c'était puissant.

« Moi non plus bébé. » Souffla-t-il à son tour. Il prit possession de sa bouche et l'embrassa passionnément. Ils allaient vivre l'instant.

* * *

**Voici pour ce chapitre où pas de mal de choses sont bouleversées. **

**Felicity a été découverte et son exfiltration a été compliquée et difficile, le Olicity se rapproche, quand à Malcolm les deux familles sont bien décidées à le faire payer. **

**Comme toujours j'attends avec impatience avis et commentaires sur ce chapitre….n'oubliez pas c'est important.**

**À bientôt pour la suite. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour à tous, **

**Avant toute chose je suis désolée de ma lenteur à la publication. Certaines d'entre vous le savent déjà mais j'ai déménagé et j'ai énormément de mal à retrouver un rythme normal. Je vais essayer d'être plus rapide pour le prochain chapitre. **

**Merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire. Merci pour vos lectures qui sont un peu plus nombreuses à chaque fois et merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de déposer un commentaire, inscrits comme guests. C'est important et surtout très motivant pour continuer à vous livrer des histoires et des chapitres. **

**Angy : Merci beaucoup de ton commentaire. Et oui tu avais vu juste pour Felicity, pour la vengeance il faudra patienter encore un peu. Quand au Olicity il s'est enfin rapproché.**

**Nina : Merci beaucoup de ton commentaire. Une partie de tes questions va avoir des réponses dans ce chapitre. **

**Olicity-love : Merci beaucoup de ton commentaire, contente que ce chapitre t'ai plu.**

**Voici le 7eme chapitre de cette fiction, qui je pense devrait vous plaire. Bonne lecture. **

**Encore un mot pour ma complice depuis un bon moment à présent, merci d'être là et de trouver du temps pour me lire. Je t'embrasse fort Shinobu24. **

* * *

Felicity se sentit portée et posée sur un endroit moelleux. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour voir où elle se trouvait et reconnue la chambre d'Oliver. Elle avait la tête en extension ses lèvres toujours sur celles du jeune homme. Il se pencha un peu plus vers elle l'obligeant à s'allonger.

Elle cassa le baiser et s'aida de ses bras afin de reculer sur le lit. Oliver la regardait faire tendrement et ne pouvait empêcher son regard de s'égarer sur ce corps qu'il avait si souvent rêvé de serrer et de découvrir. Il posa un genou sur le lit et retrouva Felicity qui tendait déjà ses bras pour saisir sa tête et l'approcher d'elle.

Il retrouva ses lèvres qu'il venait de quitter avec passion. Il s'était toujours douté que d'embrasser Felicity Smoak devait être une expérience inoubliable, mais ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant dépassait tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Il sentait son cœur s'emballer à ces baisers pressés et passionnés qu'elle lui donnait, et même s'il voulait freiner les choses et prendre son temps, Felicity n'avait pas l'air d'accord.

Elle posa une main sur son torse et le sentit sursauter à son geste. Elle rigola contre sa bouche et se recula afin de trouver ses yeux. Elle posa une main sur sa joue et Oliver plongea dans son regard tendre. Ils se fixèrent un instant sans rien dire, bien trop sous le choc de ce qu'ils ressentaient pour parler.

« Tu es certaine de toi ? » Demanda Oliver après un moment passé à la regarder. « Après les choses ne seront plus jamais les mêmes Felicity….ton père… » Elle posa son index sur sa bouche afin qu'il se taise et lui fit un léger sourire.

« Je ne suis plus cette ado un peu gauche qui ne savait pas comment te dire qu'elle craquait pour toi….ce moment j'en rêve depuis des lustres….. » Dit-elle doucement. « ….alors tu vas oublier mon père pour l'instant… » Rigola-t-elle. « ….et on va profiter de l'instant. Il sera toujours temps demain pour se poser toutes sortes de questions… » Finit-elle dans un souffle sa bouche découvrant déjà sa mâchoire et son cou.

« Ok… » Souffla-t-il à son tour en sentant ses lèvres le découvrir de cette façon. Felicity entendit le souffle rapide d'Oliver et était plutôt satisfaite de l'effet qu'elle lui faisait. Elle n'avait pas été tout à fait honnête avec lui quand ils avaient parlé de leurs passés respectifs. Son parcours sentimental se limitant à un seul garçon qui avait eu ses faveurs.

Il s'allongea sur elle et chercha sa bouche qu'il emprisonna pour un baiser urgent et pressé. Il chercha sa langue sans attendre et entama un ballet sensuel qui les laissa le souffle court. Oliver quitta alors ses lèvres pour partir à la découverte de son cou, déposant des baisers humides un peu partout et descendit encore un peu plus bas.

Felicity sentait les lèves d'Oliver la caresser tendrement et en même temps la posséder urgemment. Il découvrait son cou et son décolleté, elle sentait ses mains descendre lentement vers sa poitrine qu'il s'aventura à toucher au travers de ses vêtements. Ce simple geste lui déclencha un gémissement et elle sentit ses pointes se dresser sous son geste.

Elle le sentit insister un peu plus quand il l'entendit gémir et qu'il sentit son corps réagir. Il poursuivit ses baisers dans son cou et remonta le long de son oreille pour arriver à son lobe qu'il titilla doucement du bout de sa langue. Felicity sentait son souffle s'écraser contre sa peau et ne savait pas si elle allait pouvoir résister jusqu'au bout.

Elle se cambra un peu plus vers lui et sentit toute son envie d'elle. Elle sursauta légèrement à le sentir ainsi contre elle mais laissa une de ses mains dériver vers le torse d'Oliver et qui descendit lentement mais inexorablement vers sa virilité.

« Oh Feli…. » Gémit Oliver en sentant la main de la blonde se poser sur son membre dur. Il respira difficilement à la sentir le caresser au travers de ses vêtements. Il posa sa tête contre la sienne et se laissa aller à ces douces sensations qu'elle provoquait.

Il repris son souffle et rassembla ses idées et se positionna à ses côtés. Il posa une main sur sa hanche et chercha son regard. Il la vit à sa merci et complètement transportée ailleurs un voile de désir sur ses yeux. Cette vision l'excita encore plus et il dû se faire violence afin de ne pas la prendre de suite. Il voulait prendre son temps, la découvrir avec ses mains, ses doigts, sa langue….il voulait lui donner du plaisir avant de la posséder et de lui faire enfin l'amour comme il en rêvait depuis qu'il l'avait revue.

Sa main posée sur sa hanche glissa sur sa jambe et remonta lentement sa jupe. Elle avait la peau douce et déjà il savait qu'elle serait sa drogue et qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais se passer d'elle. Ses yeux ne quittaient pas les siens et il sentit la pression sur sa nuque s'accentuer quand il fit glisser sa main vers l'intérieur de sa cuisse.

Felicity gémissait et se retenait d'être bruyante. Elle fut un instant gênée de la situation dans laquelle elle était, complètement offerte à Oliver. C'était pour elle une nouveauté, jamais elle ne s'était laissée aller à autant de plaisir, jamais elle n'avait connu ce genre de sensations. Oliver déclenchait chez elle des choses qu'elle ne soupçonnait même pas.

Elle sentit sa main remonter lentement vers son intimité et n'avait qu'une envie, qu'il l'atteigne vite et qu'il la touche. Elle sentait son clitoris pulser sous ces douces caresses et se savait déjà prête pour Oliver. Quand il fit glisser un doigt le long de l'élastique de sa culotte, elle gémit plus fortement et renversa sa tête à l'arrière. Oliver leva son visage vers elle et ce qu'il vit le combla.

Elle s'offrait totalement à lui et à ses caresses. Son cœur fit un nouveau bond dans sa poitrine à se dire que peut-être ce qu'il vivait ne serait pas unique. Il aventura un doigt sous son sous vêtement et la sentit prête pour lui, il gémit à son tour de sentir son excitation et fit glisser son doigt le long de ses lèvres afin de l'inonder complètement.

« Oh mon dieu…. » Souffla Felicity à sentir ce geste. Elle s'accrocha encore plus fort à la nuque d'Oliver et enfonça ses doigts dans sa peau.

Oliver rigola doucement à la voir ainsi et commença à faire quelques vas et viens sur sa féminité tremblante. Il la débarrassa de sa culotte d'un geste habile et continua sa douce torture provoquant gémissements et hoquets de plaisir chez Felicity. Il chercha sa bouche et l'embrassa passionnément tout en la caressant.

Felicity n'arrivait plus à contrôler son corps et ce qu'elle ressentait, elle voulait se laisser aller et encore ressentir ce plaisir qu'Oliver lui faisait vivre. Elle se perdit dans le baiser qu'il lui donna et fit glisser une main vers son entrejambe, qu'elle trouva encore plus prononcée qu'un peu plus tôt.

Sans ménagement elle lui enleva sa ceinture et chercha sa virilité, elle passa la barrière de son boxer et trouva son membre chaud et prêt à s'exprimer. Elle retint un gémissement à se dire qu'il était dans cet état _pour_ elle et _grâce_ à elle. Elle se redressa un peu et finit de le déshabiller complètement.

Oliver fut surpris de voir Felicity bouger et se lever. Elle l'aida à enlever son pantalon et son teeshirt et en fit de même avec ses vêtements. Elle enleva lentement sa jupe et son top, elle dégrafa son soutien-gorge ses yeux plongés dans ceux de son amant qui n'en perdait pas une miette.

Elle se retrouva nue et pour une raison inconnue, elle n'était pas gênée. Elle s'exposait à sa vue et à son regard gourmand et elle en demandait encore plus. Elle fit un pas vers lui et le força à s'allonger. Elle monta à son tour sur le matelas et le surplomba. Elle se surprenait elle-même de son aplomb à prendre les choses en main.

Elle se pencha et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de dériver vers son cou et son torse. Elle le découvrait de sa bouche et de ses mains, dessinant chaque muscles ou cicatrices qu'elle rencontrait. Elle imaginait bien que chacune d'entre elle racontait une histoire ou une mission et elle les chérissait encore plus.

Oliver avait dû frôler à plusieurs reprises la mort et avait souvent dû être blessé. Elle s'arrêta et chercha ses yeux. Elle les trouva et y plongea, elle remonta son visage vers lui et posa une mains sur sa joue avec une douceur extrême.

« Promets-moi d'être toujours prudent. » Dit-elle tout bas. Oliver fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas cette soudaine inquiétude. « Promets le moi Oliver…aujourd'hui j'ai eu peur pour toi….promets-moi de faire attention… » Plaida-t-elle d'une petite voix.

« Je te le promets. » Répondit-il en remettant ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles tout en balayant son visage de ses yeux. « Je ferai toujours tout pour revenir. » Felicity lui fit un sourire à tomber et il s'avança pour l'embrasser. Ce baiser était tendre et beaucoup moins fougueux que tous ceux qu'ils avaient pu échanger jusqu'à lors.

Ils y mettaient ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre et ce qu'ils n'osaient pas encore se dire. Felicity l'approfondit et sentit Oliver inverser leur position, elle se retrouva sous lui et sentit son sexe tendu contre sa cuisse. Ce simple touché lui rappela à quel point elle avait envie et besoin de lui.

« Oliver fais moi l'amour s'il te plaît… » Sa voix était à peine audible mais Oliver entendit cette supplication et chercha son regard. « On aura tout le temps pour se découvrir…mais j'ai très envie de toi….maintenant, tout de suite. »

« Oh bébé…. » Souffla-t-il contre sa bouche. Cette vérité l'excita encore plus et sans réfléchir il tendit son bras vers sa table de nuit et en sortit un préservatif. Il se prépara sous les yeux rieurs de Felicity et reprit sa place. Il se positionna à son entrée et y glissa un doigt. « Oh mon dieu Felicity tu es parfaite. » Dit-il à sentir son excitation toujours aussi présente.

Il s'enfonça lentement en elle sans quitter son regard, pas un seul instant. Il la vit fermer les yeux à le sentir en elle et enfouie sa tête dans son cou. Il voulait être proche d'elle et la sentir encore plus. Il se stoppa un instant avant de commencer à bouger doucement. Il la sentait serrée autour de lui et savait d'avance qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps.

Felicity accueillit Oliver avec plaisir, elle le sentait enfin en elle et rien que ça aurait pu avoir raison d'elle. Elle posa ses mains sur ses fesses et le plaqua contre elle, elle encercla ses jambes afin qu'il ne s'éloigne pas trop. Il rigola doucement à sa façon d'agir et continua de bouger lentement.

Sa position ne l'aidait pas à freiner son envie d'aller plus vite. Il sortit sa tête du cou de Felicity et trouva ses lèvres pour un baiser urgent. Il posséda sa bouche et accentua en même temps ses coups de reins. Il sentait Felicity le retenir contre elle et cela l'électrisa encore un peu plus. Il la sentit écarter les cuisses afin qu'il la pénètre plus loin.

Felicity était au bord du précipice, un rien pouvait la faire basculer. Elle écarta un peu plus les cuisses voulant sentir Oliver encore plus enfouie en elle mais ce geste de trop eut raison d'elle et de son orgasme. Il déferla comme une vague raflant tout sur son passage, elle ne sentait plus rien à part Oliver sur elle, lui donnant un plaisir qu'elle n'avait jamais connu.

Oliver sentit Felicity basculer de l'autre côté et de la voir se laisser aller eu raison de lui à son tour. Il se déversa en elle dans une râle sourd et puissant. Son orgasme avait été puissant et aussi loin qu'il s'en souvenait il n'avait jamais ressentit autant de chose une première fois.

##

« Et celle-ci ? » Felicity observait le torse d'Oliver depuis quelques minutes et détaillait chaque cicatrice qu'elle rencontrait. Oliver regarda celle qu'elle lui montrait et eut un petit rictus.

« Oh…celle-ci n'est pas glorieuse… » Rigola-t-il en la regardant. « …je suis tombé d'un arbre… » Felicity fronça les sourcils ne comprenant visiblement pas. « ….Thea était jeune et elle avait voulu me prouver à quel point elle était agile…elle a grimpé à l'arbre et n'a jamais réussi à en descendre, je l'ai aidée mais je suis tombé avant de retrouver le sol. Je me suis cassé deux côtés et cette cicatrice me rappelle à quel point je l'ai détestée pendant longtemps. » Finit-il en éclatant de rire.

« Je te reconnais bien là…..sauver ta sœur je parle. » Rigola-t-elleà son tour. « C'est le souvenir que j'avais de toi…..un garçon hyper gentil et qui était toujours là quand on en avait besoin. » Dit-elle lointaine en le regardant. « Enfin ça c'était avant Helena et sa prise de contrôle total sur ta vie. »

Oliver regarda fixement Felicity et haussa un sourcil devant cette réflexion. Elle avait raison son histoire avec Helena avait été loin d'être saine et même s'ils avaient passé de bons moments, qu'il avait cru l'aimer et qu'il avait pensé qu'elle pouvait être la femme de sa vie elle n'avait été qu'une façon détournée de ne pas penser à celle qu'il voulait vraiment.

« Je sais pas pourquoi mais je sens une pointe de jalousie. » Dit-il d'un ton léger ne voulant pas la vexer. Felicity pouffa un peu et finit par acquiescer.

« J'assume totalement…..j'étais terriblement jalouse d'elle. » Avoua-t-elle enfin après toutes ces années. Elle le fixa et planta son regard dans le sien. « Te voir avec elle était un vrai crève cœur….mais ne plus te voir était pire…alors je prenais sur moi. »

Oliver fut touché de cette déclaration pudique et tout en douceur. Il n'avait pas eu conscience à l'époque des sentiments de Felicity, il avait peut-être mieux valu. Il n'était pas le garçon qu'il était maintenant et il lui aurait certainement brisé le cœur, même si ça avait dû être le cas à l'époque.

« Je suis désolé.. » Dit-il d'une voix douce en s'approchant d'elle. Il posa une main sur une de ses joues et Felicity accentua le geste en fermant les yeux. « …je ne voulais pas te faire de mal….si j'avais su…. » Ses paroles se perdirent sur ses lèvres quand Felicity ouvrit à nouveau les yeux. « ….je ne pensais qu'à toi à l'époque… » Avoua-t-il à son tour. « ….Helena était….c'était une façon de ne pas te céder….même si à un moment je l'ai aimée. » Il fit une pause et soupira. « Mais toi Felicity….tu m'obsédais. Et même si les circonstances qui nous ont réunies n'étaient pas joyeuses. Merci à Malcolm….sans ça, je serai encore à penser à toi. »

Felicity prenait cette déclaration comme un baume sur son cœur. Elle avait tellement rêvé de ce moment où Oliver lui avouerait qu'il l'avait toujours plus ou moins aimée et qu'il ne pensait qu'à elle. Mais elle avait toujours gardé la tête froide se disant qu'il ne la considérait que comme la fille de Noah et l'amie de Thea rien de plus.

« Je sais qu'on ne se connaît finalement pas plus que ça, et qu'on a toutes les raisons pour ne pas se donner une chance de par nos familles et de nos situations compliquées….mais ce qu'on vit à cet instant Felicity et ce que je ressens pour toi….je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête. » Il déglutit et la fixa intensément en se rapprochant encore un peu d'elle. « Je suis amoureux de toi bébé…..complètement raide dingue de toi. » Dit-il tout bas en posant son front contre celui de la jeune femme.

Le cœur de Felicity s'emballa à cette jolie déclaration à laquelle elle ne s'était pas attendue, même si elle l'avait espérée. Elle posa ses deux mains sur la nuque d'Oliver et laissa ses douces paroles pénétrer son cœur. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire même si elle rêvait de lui répondre la même chose.

« Je suis allé trop vite. » Dit Oliver ne la voyant pas répondre. Il voulut s'éloigner mais Felicity le retint contre elle.

« Pas du tout Oliver….simplement je m'y attendais pas. » Dit-elle tout bas contre ses lèvres. « Je crois que je t'aime depuis ce jour où tu as failli me tuer… » Dit-elle en rigolant lui rappelant au passage cette anecdote. Oliver la suivit et sentit un poids quitter sa poitrine. « …..et je n'ai jamais cessé depuis….on a perdu trop de temps à ne rien se dire et je ne veux plus en perdre. Avec nos vies et nos activités….tout peut s'arrêter du jour au lendemain et je veux profiter de chaque instant avec toi. »

Oliver la regardait ses yeux plongés dans les siens, se laissant bercer par sa déclaration qui lui gonfla le cœur. Elle l'aimait elle aussi, il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait fait pour la mériter, mais il allait tout faire pour être digne d'elle. Il la fixa encore un instant et posa sa bouche sur la sienne, il avait besoin de la sentir contre lui et à lui une nouvelle fois. Il la fit basculer sur le matelas pour lui prouver à quel point elle était importante pour lui.

####

Cela faisait deux jours que Felicity ne quittait pas Oliver d'une semelle. Ils n'avaient parlé à personne du changement de leur relation, mais à certains regards que Thea ou sa mère lui jetaient elle avait compris...qu'elles avaient compris. Elle ne savait simplement pas comment expliquer à sa mère qu'elle était folle amoureuse d'Oliver et qu'elle ne voyait plus sa vie sans lui.

« Alors chérie….vas-tu te décider à me parler ? » Donna venait de faire son entrée sur la terrasse. Felicity profitait un peu du soleil et du calme relatif qui régnait encore pour l'instant. Malcolm n'avait pour l'instant pas donné signe de vie mais tout le monde savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

« Que veux-tu que je te confie maman ? » Demanda Felicity un peu sur la défensive. Elle ne voulait pas que sa mère se mêle de son histoire naissante avec Oliver. Elle savait bien que le jeune homme n'avait pas un passé glorieux derrière lui et elle ne voulait pas que ses parents mettent un frein où un veto à sa relation avec lui.

« Je sais pas….peut-être pourquoi tu passes ton temps avec Oliver…ou alors pourquoi tu as passé les 2 dernières nuits dans sa chambre. » Répondit légèrement Donna se retenant d'éclater de rire à voir la tête de sa fille.

« Maman…mais comment….comment tu sais ?! » S'offusqua Felicity. « Je n'ai pas passé toute la nuit….bon ok peut-être toute la nuit mais je….ne dit rien et…. » Donna saisit les mains de Felicity qui commençait à s'agiter.

« Felicity…chérie…calme toi…il n'est pas question de te faire la leçon ou de te donner l'impression que tu as fait une bêtise. » Dit Donna légèrement en rigolant. « Simplement j'aimerai savoir…c'est tout. » Felicity se calma instantanément sous le ton doux de sa mère. Elle la regarda avec un léger sourire gêné.

« On….on est ensemble. » Finit par avouer Felicity. « Et c'est très gênant de savoir que tu sais que j'ai passé mes deux dernières nuits avec Oliver. » Rigola-t-elle en rougissant un peu.

« Qu'est-ce qui te gêne ? Que je découvre que tu as une vie sexuelle ? Ça ma petite fille je le sais…il serait dommage de ne pas profiter de l'apollon qu'est Oliver et….quoi ?! » Felicity venait de donner une tape sur le bras de sa mère.

« Maman…. » Plaida-t-elle les dents serrées. « Moins fort ! Je n'ai pas envie que tout le manoir soit au courant de….. » Elle se stoppa en plein milieu de sa phrase. « ….je vois tout le monde le sait…. ?! Parfait ! C'est parfait ! » S'agaça-t-elle quand elle vit sa mère hocher la tête en rigolant un peu.

« Ce n'est pas si grave….ce n'est pas comme si c'était une découverte….c'est vrai vous vous tournez autour depuis que vous avez 5 ans ! Crois moi tout le monde était préparé. » Éclata de rire Donna sous l'air horrifié de sa fille. « Allez chérie…raconte moi un peu… » Demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

« Ok….c'est arrivé comme ça…enfin pas vraiment mais tu vois ce que je veux dire… » Sa mère hocha la tête. « …..je rêve de lui depuis que j'ai 15 ans….et il a fallu qu'on frôle la mort pour qu'on ose enfin se laisser une chance. Je suis folle amoureuse de lui maman. » Felicity regardait sa mère avec des larmes aux yeux. Un mélange de bonheur et de peur mêlé.

« Mais chérie pourquoi tu pleures ? » Donna s'approcha de sa fille et saisit son visage entre ses mains.

« Parce qu'avec la vie qu'on a tout peut s'arrêter du jour au lendemain…je ne supporterai pas de vivre une vie ou je sais qu'Oliver n'est plus de ce monde. » Expliqua-t-elle en retenant ses sanglots. Donna la regarda tendrement, elle caressa ses cheveux et la força à la regarder.

« Je sais Felicity que c'est difficile d'imaginer un jour perdre l'homme qu'on aime…mais avec nos activités, avec ce que nos hommes sont….tu dois te préparer à ce que cette possibilité fasse partie de ta vie ma chérie. » Donna avait le cœur serré d'évoquer cette éventualité alors qu'Oliver et Felicity venaient à peine de se trouver. « Je sais que c'est dur…mais tu dois être prête….. »

Felicity ne comprenait pas comment sa mère pouvait lui dire une chose pareille. Elle venait de lui confier aimer Oliver à la folie, de ne pas être capable de vivre sans lui et elle lui disait de se préparer à sa mort éventuelle.

« Non ! Comment peux-tu me dire une chose pareille maman ?! » Elle laissa sortir toute sa colère et sa peine à imaginer une vie sans Oliver. « Toi tu t'imagines vivre sans papa ?! »

« Oui. » Répondit froidement sa mère. « Comme Moira était prête à vivre sans Robert si la Bratva l'avait tué. C'est notre fardeau Felicity tu n'as pas le choix. » Felicity s'agita encore plus et sa mère tenta de la calmer. « J'aime ton père comme il n'est pas possible d'aimer chérie….sans lui, ma vie n'a plus aucun sens. Mais je sais aussi qu'à chaque fois qu'il part quelque part il est possible qu'il ne revienne pas vivant…je l'ai accepté tu devrais en faire autant. Ça ne veut pas dire que ça va arriver…mais tu as des gens qui comptent sur toi…tu ne dois pas les décevoir. »

Felicity resta un moment silencieuse, elle comprenait ce que sa mère venait de lui dire. Il n'était pas question que d'elle et de ses états d'âmes, il était question de la survie de sa famille et de sa ville. Sa mère avait raison elle devait penser au pire et même si elle détestait le reconnaître elle en avait eu un aperçu deux jours plus tôt.

« Je comprends maman…c'est difficile mais je comprends. » Finit par dire Felicity au bout d'un moment. Donna hocha la tête doucement.

« Je suis contente de l'entendre….mais je suis certaine qu'Oliver et toi allez avoir une longue vie remplie d'enfants courant partout et que vous allez mourir très vieux tous les deux… » Felicity regarda sa mère avec des yeux ronds de surprise et éclata de rire au tableau dressé.

« C'est une drôle de façon de voir les choses….et pour l'instant on va se contenter de vivre l'instant présent. » Donna la regarda avec un petit sourire en coin. Était venu le moment de lui expliquer ce que leurs parents attendaient d'eux et elle savait que tout était facilité par leurs sentiments.

« Felicity….. » Cette dernière fut alertée par le ton de sa mère. Il était doux mais sérieux, elle savait d'avance que la conversation à suivre n'allait pas forcément lui faire plaisir. « Maintenant que les choses sont un peu plus claires entre toi et Oliver, il y a quelque chose que tu dois savoir…..Oliver et toi, vous étiez destinés l'un à l'autre. »

« Quoi….maman…s'il te plaît. » Plaida Felicity en rigolant à moitié. « Je sais que tu aimes me faire tourner en bourrique et t'amuser de mon côté fleur bleue mais là…. »

« Non chérie…je suis sérieuse… » La stoppa Donna. « Il a toujours été entendu entre nos deux familles que….toi et Oliver seriez mariés un jour…. » Donna scruta la réaction de sa fille et la vit se lever d'un bond.

« Quoi ?! Mais plus j'avance dans la connaissance de nos _règles_ et plus je tombe des nues ! » S'écria Felicity en colère. « Mais comment vous avez pu décider d'un truc pareil ?! Et si je ne veux pas ?! Et si Oliver ne veut pas ?! On fait quoi ?! On a encore notre mot à dire non !? Ah non j'oubliais les règles, les lois, le code d'honneur ! Tu parles d'un code d'honneur ?! Forcer deux personnes à se marier ! »

Donna regardait sa fille déambuler devant elle et faire les cents pas. Elle parlait toute seule et vite quand elle était énervée et surtout elle agitait ses mains dans tous les sens, elle avait tendance à faire les questions et les réponses et Donna avouait qu'elle trouvait ça plutôt drôle.

« Jamais ! Tu m'entends jamais je n'épouserai Oliver Queen ! » Claqua-t-elle en arrêtant de s'agiter et en se postant devant sa mère. « J'ai encore le droit de choisir qui épouser ! » Elle fixa sa mère encore un instant avant de rentrer furieuse dans le manoir et de prendre la direction de la bibliothèque où Oliver était enfermé avec leurs pères depuis des heures.

Elle croisa Moira qui faisait à son tour son entrée sur la terrasse et la fixa le regard noir de colère. Elle se força à ne pas s'arrêter pour ne pas lui dire le fond de sa pensée.

« Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que cet ange s'est transformé en démon ? » Demanda Moira avec un énorme sourire. Donna rigola à son tour et posa son regard sur son amie.

« Elle sait. » Fut sa seule réponse. Moira fit une grimace qui fit éclater de rire Donna. « Et comme tu peux le constater elle est furieuse et refuse d'épouser Oliver. » Moira balaya d'une main cette affirmation. « Nous sommes d'accord….. » Les deux mères rigolèrent bien conscientes que ce mariage aurait bien lieu.

* * *

**Voici pour ce chapitre qui j'espère vous a plu. **

**Le Olicity est enfin ensemble et s'aime….mais une nouvelle semble tout changer pour Felicity. Du côté de l'intrigue les choses avancent encore doucement…..**

**Comme toujours j'attends avec impatience vos avis et commentaire, alors à vos claviers. **

**À bientôt pour la suite…..promis je vais poster plus vite. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour,**

**Encore une fois merci à tous ceux qui suivent, qui lisent et qui commentent cette fiction. Je suis heureuse que cette ambiance un peu différente vous plaise. **

**Angy : Merci de ton commentaire et de ta compréhension, je fais ce que je peux. Contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu, il était temps que le Olicity se laisse un peu aller. Felicity refuse de se laisser imposer quoique se soit, même si elle aime Oliver. **

**Nina : Merci de ton commentaire, contente que tu aies aimé ce chapitre. Tes questions ont toutes des réponses dans ce chapitre.**

**Ally84 : Merci de ton commentaire, contente que tu aies aimé. De suite la réaction de Felicity. **

**Olicity-love : Merci beaucoup. **

**Voici la suite avec la réaction d'Oliver et pas que….bonne lecture. **

**Encore un mot pour ma bêta adorée et extraordinaire….merci pour tout et surtout pour ton temps. Je t'embrasse fort Shinobu24.**

* * *

Oliver écoutait son père et Noah attentivement. Ils essayaient de trouver une stratégie afin de se débarrasser de Malcolm sans faire trop de dégâts en ville. Mais il fallait reconnaître que c'était pratiquement impossible, Malcom tenait d'une main de fer son business et ils avaient conscience qu'avec sa mort la ville allait être sans dessus dessous pendant un bon moment.

Robert était inquiet, cela n'arrangeait pas ses affaires. La Bratva allait déjà tenir les Glades, si en plus son territoire était sous le coup d'une insurrection il savait d'avance qu'il allait avoir du mal à se redresser et à maintenir le calme.

« J'ai peut-être une solution. » Oliver prit la parole. Les deux hommes posèrent leurs regards sur lui attendant. « Ça ne va pas forcément te plaire…mais étant donné que la Bratva sera impliquée après….pourquoi ne pas l'impliquer de suite….ça nous fera un soutient de plus. »

Le silence se fit un instant. Noah observait Oliver sans rien dire, il devait admettre que cette idée lui avait effleuré l'esprit et il fut ravi de constater que son futur gendre avait la même vision que lui. Cependant quand il tourna la tête du côté de Robert il ne fut pas certain que ce dernier appréciait.

« Oliver…ne le prends pas mal fils, mais…. » Robert fit une grimace et Noah comprit qu'il ne s'était pas trompé. Son ami n'aimait pas cette idée. « …ce n'est jamais une bonne idée de mêler ce genre de personne à une affaire si délicate. Il en va de la tranquillité de Starling et de notre survie, et… »

« Et bien justement ! » Le coupa Oliver. « Notre situation est inconfortable papa…..Malcolm ne va pas rester dans son coin à attendre qu'on vienne le débusquer….il va nous attaquer et on doit être prêts ! Et avec la Bratva on pourra faire face. »

Noah était admiratif de la façon dont Oliver voyait les choses et de la façon dont il tenait tête à son père. Il avait raison, impliquer la Bratva était la seule solution pour espérer ne pas faire trop de dégâts en ville et surtout s'assurer une réussite.

« Noah….explique lui s'il te plaît.. » Plaida Robert en regardant son ami. À son regard il compris qu'il ne l'aiderait pas. « Tu es d'accord avec lui. » Noah hocha la tête.

« Je suis désolé Robert…mais Oliver a raison. Si tu veux continuer à régner en maître la Bratva est la seule solution. Ils pourront nous aider à nous débarrasser de Malcolm et cela serait un bon moyen pour que vous puissiez trouver un terrain d'entente pour la suite et vous faire confiance mutuellement. » Robert réfléchissait et même s'il détestait l'idée Noah n'avait pas tort. Il devrait composer plus tard avec la mafia russe.

« Ok….partons pour cette idée…. » Finit par céder Robert. Il se tourna vers son fils. « Je compte sur toi pour nous arranger un rendez-vous et… » Les trois hommes furent coupés dans leur conversation par la porte qui s'ouvrit en fracas et qui dévoila Felicity.

« J'ai besoin de parler à Oliver ! Seule ! » Dit-elle fortement sans préambule et sans se rendre compte du ton froid et directif qu'elle employait. Noah et Robert furent tellement surpris de l'attitude de Felicity qu'ils se levèrent pour quitter la bibliothèque sans dire un mot. Noah s'arrêta cependant à la hauteur d'Oliver et lui glissa à l'oreille.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait pour mériter une telle colère…mais bon courage. Et un conseil…les femmes Smoak ont toujours raison. » Oliver regarda le père de Felicity un peu effrayé de sa repartie et se contenta d'hocher la tête. Les deux hommes quittèrent enfin la pièce laissant le couple seul.

Felicity attendait d'être seule avec Oliver, elle voulait savoir s'il était au courant de cette condition. Des idées stupides et saugrenues lui étaient venues en tête en deux secondes et elle devait connaître la vérité. Était-il possible qu'il est été au courant et qu'il ait simulé être amoureux d'elle afin qu'elle accepte plus facilement de l'épouser, voir même de la manipuler ?

Elle ne pouvait nier qu'elle était loin de toutes les filles avec qui Oliver était sorti. Cela aurait dû l'alerter, mais non elle avait laissé parler son cœur et la voilà maintenant amoureuse d'un homme qui ça se trouvait ne l'aimait pas et n'évoquait chez lui que la petite fille agaçante de 5 ans qui le suivait partout. Elle s'était confiée à lui sur ses sentiments, elle s'était donnée à lui comme à personne. Elle devait savoir.

« Ça va ? » Demanda Oliver voulant détendre l'atmosphère. Felicity balaya d'une main sa question et le fixa toujours en colère.

« Tu le savais n'est-ce pas ?! » Oliver fronça les sourcils et haussa les épaules lui signifiant qu'il ne comprenait pas de quoi elle parlait. « Que nos parents avaient décidé de nous marier de toute façon...» Dit-elle en s'approchant de lui. « ...et tu le savais c'est pour ça que tu m'as sorti les violons et que tu m'as avoué être amoureux de moi….tu ne voulais pas d'une femme qui ne t'aimait pas….et bien j'ai un scoop pour toi je ne veux pas d'un homme qui ne n'aime pas ! »

Oliver ne comprenait rien à ce que Felicity lui racontait. Un mariage arrangé ? Mais où avait-elle été pécher cette idée ?! Mais surtout elle pensait qu'il ne l'aimait pas ! Comment pouvait-elle penser une chose pareille après ce qu'ils s'étaient confiés ?

« Jamais je n'épouserai un homme qui ne m'aime pas ! Et surtout pas dans ces circonstances ! C'est hors…. »

« Stop Felicity ! » Cria Oliver essayant vainement d'attirer l'attention de la jeune femme. Cette dernière sursauta à son prénom et se tut instantanément. « Quel mariage ? Et pourquoi tu penses que je t'ai menti ? » Dit-il d'une voix plus calme et tendre. Ce ton calma Felicity et pour la première fois depuis un moment elle pensa que peut-être elle avait été un peu trop vite à la conclusion.

« Tu n'es pas au courant…. » Oliver secoua la tête. « ….ok ma mère vient de m'apprendre que….je te préviens c'est un choc…..que de toute façon nous étions destinés l'un à l'autre. » Oliver fronça les sourcils sous cette annonce.

« Destinés ? C'est-à-dire à se marier ? » Felicity hocha la tête en le fixant voulant voir sa réaction. « Oh….ok. »

Oliver n'était pas étonné de cette nouvelle. C'était des choses qui se faisaient dans leur milieu. Des mariages arrangés il en connaissait quelques uns, seulement lui avait eu de la chance de tomber amoureux de sa future épouse.

« Je te promets que je n'étais pas au courant Felicity. Et si ça avait été le cas je te l'aurais dit. » Il fit un pas vers elle et s'arrêta à sa hauteur. « Et si je t'aime ce n'est pas à cause de ce mariage arrangé….je t'aime simplement parce que tu es toi….et que même si j'ai essayé de ne pas t'aimer je n'y suis pas arrivé….je suis sincère depuis le début bébé…rien n'est plus sincère que mes sentiments pour toi. »

Il osa lever une main et la poser sur la joue de Felicity qui accentua son geste et serra sa main dans la sienne. Elle était soulagée de cette mise au point, mais un dernier doute subsistait.

« Vraiment ? » Demanda-t-elle tout bas en le fixant. Oliver eut un léger sourire et s'approcha encore d'elle afin d'encercler son visage. Il déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres et se recula.

« Vraiment. » Répondit-il en posant son front contre le sien. Felicity entoura sa taille de ses bras et se colla à lui. « Jamais je ne pourrais te mentir….. » Elle hocha la tête satisfaite de sa réponse. « …tu voudras bien m'épouser ? » Demanda-t-il en riant au bout d'un moment. Felicity éclata de rire et hocha la tête. « Dis-le…. » Souffla-t-il contre sa bouche.

« Oui.. » Répondit-elle sur le même ton avec un immense sourire. Le cœur d'Oliver fit un bond dans sa poitrine à sa réponse, il encercla sa taille et la porta en la serrant contre lui. Ils éclatèrent de rire tous les deux heureux de cette mise au point.

« Il faut que j'aille m'excuser ! » Dit Felicity précipitamment quand Oliver la reposa au sol. « Ma mère je….et nos pères je..j'ai été odieuse et… » Oliver la coupa d'un baiser.

« Plus tard…tu viens d'accepter ma demande. Je passe avant tout le monde. » Rigola-t-il en reprenant sa bouche pour un baiser passionné.

####

Noah et Robert rejoignirent leurs femmes sur la terrasse et Noah compris à la conversation des deux femmes pourquoi sa fille était arrivée furieuse dans la bibliothèque.

« Je plains ce pauvre Oliver. » Dit-il en prenant place aux côtés de Donna. Les trois autres rigolèrent et Moira informa Robert du sujet de la discorde.

« Oh….notre fils devrait trouver les mots justes afin de la calmer. » Répondit-il confiant. Tout le monde hocha la tête et rigola doucement, il était évident que le mariage aurait lieu. Ils s'aimaient rien d'autre ne comptait.

« Alors vous avez trouvé une solution ? » Donna prit la parole au bout d'un moment en regardant tour à tour les deux hommes. Robert hocha la tête avec difficulté encore retissant à ce qu'ils avaient décidé. « Pourquoi je sens que tu n'es pas d'accord… » Robert jeta un œil vers Noah qui prit la parole à son tour.

« Nous allons demander à la Bratva de nous aider à régler le cas Merlyn. » Expliqua-t-il, Donna fit une grimace à l'adresse de Robert et comprenait sa réticence. Ce n'était jamais facile de céder du terrain à une autre organisation et en plus de demander de l'aide.

« Je comprends ta réaction Robert….mais tu sais que c'est la seule solution. Starling sera aussi leur territoire, c'est logique. » Donna tenta d'appuyer la décision de son mari qui la remercia d'un clin d'œil.

« Oui je sais….seulement c'est un coup dur. » Moira saisit la main de son mari et la serra pour le soutenir.

« On va s'en sortir chéri. » Lui dit-elle s'attirant son regard. « Comme toujours. » Les deux se regardèrent et Robert déposa un baiser sur la tempe de sa femme.

« Merci chérie de ton soutient. » Moira hocha la tête sans rien dire. La discussion repris sur les modalités de cet accord et ils furent interrompus par l'entrée d'Oliver et de Felicity. Ils se tenaient la main et avaient chacun d'eux un énorme sourire sur le visage.

« A ce que je vois les choses se sont arrangées. » Donna regardait sa fille avec un petit sourire taquin. Felicity le saisit et lui répondit par un clin d'œil.

« Oui….et je…je voudrais m'excuser pour ma réaction un peu excessive de tout à l'heure. » Felicity s'adressait à tout le monde. Elle savait qu'elle avait été dans l'excès, comme souvent. « Je..j'ai mal réagi car j'ai cru qu'Oliver m'avait menti…mais on s'est expliqué et tout va bien. »

Elle fixa tour à tour ses parents et ceux d'Oliver et fut ravie de constater qu'ils ne lui en tenaient pas rigueur. Son regard s'attarda un peu plus sur sa mère qui fendait son visage d'un immense sourire.

« Pouvons nous donc envisager de préparer un mariage ? » Demanda-t-elle innocemment et d'un ton léger qui fit rire Felicity. Cette dernière jeta un œil vers Oliver avant de répondre, il lui fit un clin d'œil et un signe de tête afin qu'elle leur annonce la bonne nouvelle.

« Je pense que oui. » Dit-elle doucement. Sa mère se leva et vint serrer sa fille contre elle. « Maman tu me fait mal ! » Se plaignit Felicity afin que Donna ne la lache.

« Oh pardon mon ange ! Mais je suis si heureuse ! » S'exclama Donna. « Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que ça signifie pour nos familles…..et pour vous deux bien sûr ! » Ajouta-t-elle quand elle vit le regard de sa fille. Noah se leva à son tour et se dirigea vers sa fille, Donna s'écarta un peu laissant la place à son mari.

« Félicitations ma fille adorée. » Dit-il dans le creux de l'oreille de Felicity. « Tu as fait le bon choix…pour tout le monde. » Felicity se tendit un peu à cette réflexion, elle sentait ses parents heureux pour elle mais elle ne savait pas s'ils étaient heureux pour elle ou si c'était parce qu'elle réunissait enfin leurs deux familles et que cela asseyait encore un peu plus leurs pouvoirs sur Starling et Vegas.

« Merci Papa. » Felicity jeta un œil du côté d'Oliver qui lui aussi était dans les bras de ses parents à être félicité. Il avait un grand sourire et ne semblait pas aussi contrarié qu'elle.

Elle se rappela qu'il était depuis plus longtemps qu'elle habitué aux codes de leurs familles et qu'il ne prenait pas tout au premier degré. Mais c'était compliqué pour elle, si elle se mariait c'était parce qu'elle aimait Oliver depuis qu'elle était gamine et pas parce que c'était ce qu'elle devait faire.

C'est quand elle passa dans les bras de Moira et de Robert qu'elle revint à la réalité et qu'elle tenta de chasser cette idée de sa tête, Oliver l'aimait. Il lui avait clairement dit et elle le croyait sans aucun doute, il lui faudrait encore un peu de temps avant d'accepter la mentalité de son nouveau monde.

Elle vit son père féliciter à son tour Oliver et lui glisser un mot dans l'oreille qui figea le jeune homme sur place. Il perdit son sourire instantanément et elle le vit se tendre. Qu'est-ce que son père avait bien pu lui dire pour tendre Oliver à ce point ? Elle se décida à les rejoindre et passa un bras autour de la taille du jeune homme.

« Tout va bien ici ? » Demanda-t-elle plus à son père qu'à son fiancé. Noah rigola et compris parfaitement le sens de la question de sa fille.

« Oui chérie tout va bien. Je mettais juste en garde Oliver….tu es ma fille unique et il doit prendre soin de toi et te protéger…et surtout ne pas te manquer de respect. » Expliqua Noah d'un calme olympien malgré l'agitation évidente de Felicity qui rongeait son frein pour ne pas éclater d'agacement. « Si j'apprends un jour que…. »

« Jamais Monsieur ! » Le coupa Oliver sentant Felicity prête à exploser. « J'aime Felicity depuis longtemps et même si je sais que mon passé ne joue pas forcément en ma faveur….je ne lui ferai jamais de mal. » Il finit sa phrase les yeux plongés dans ceux de la blonde dans ses bras. Felicity lui fit un tendre sourire et resserra sa prise sur sa taille afin de lui montrer son soutien.

« Très bien le sujet est clos. » Conclut Noah en fixant son futur gendre. « Maintenant fêtons cette nouvelle comme il se doit ! » Noah entraîna le couple vers les autres et ils commencèrent à parler organisation, robe de mariée et fleurs.

##

Le dîner se passait dans une bonne ambiance, Felicity avait mis de côtés ses idées noires concernant son union avec Oliver, leurs parents ne parlaient que du mariage et de ce qu'ils comptaient mettre en place une fois leur union officielle.

Thea et Roy avaient rejoins tout le monde et profitaient eux aussi de cette ambiance. C'était la première fois que Felicity rencontrait le jeune homme et elle l'aimait bien. Elle avait glissé à Thea qu'il avait une bonne tête et qu'il était beau comme un dieu. Les deux jeunes femmes avaient rigolé sous la formule s'attirant le regard surpris de la tablée.

« J'arrive pas à croire que tu vas épouser mon frère. » Finit par dire Thea. « Enfin je veux dire..c'était une évidence depuis longtemps, mais que tu acceptes si vite alors que ça fait peu de temps que…. »

« Oui je sais. » La coupa Felicity en posant son regard sur Oliver qui discutait avec les hommes de la famille. « Mais notre vie est tellement….différente de celle de tout le monde. Du jour au lendemain tout peut s'arrêter. » Dit-elle en pensant à ce que sa mère lui avait dit un peu plus tôt. « Je veux avoir au moins eu le plaisir de vivre mon histoire à fond. On s'aime depuis des années….rien ne sert de traîner. »

« Je comprends. » Dit Thea touchée de ces explications. Elle posa à son tour son regard sur Roy et comprenait ce que disait Felicity. En étant dans cette famille et à voir ce qu'étaient leurs compagnons elle aussi avait conscience que tout pouvait s'arrêter d'un coup. « C'est effrayant et en même temps tellement grisant. Je crois n'avoir jamais aimé si fort. » Dit-elle en reportant son attention sur Felicity.

Cette dernière hocha la tête d'accord avec Thea. Leur situation amplifiait leurs sentiments et leur besoin de vivre à fond leur amour et ainsi de brûler les étapes. Elles reprirent le cours de la conversation et passèrent encore un moment à parler de tout et de rien.

C'est un bruit effrayant et des coups de feu qui figèrent tout le monde. Après un léger moment de flottement, Noah et Robert se levèrent de concert afin de barricader la porte de la salle à manger, Oliver et Roy se levèrent en même temps et rassemblèrent les femmes à l'extrémité de la pièce afin de les protéger.

Oliver entendait Noah hurler au téléphone avec le chef de la sécurité. Il voyait son père en faire autant avec Diggle et il commençait à paniquer. Toute leur famille était réunie dans cette même pièce, ils étaient plus ou moins piégés. La seule issue venait d'être condamnée afin que personne ne puisse rentrer. Les portes fenêtres donnant sur la terrasse et le jardin étaient inutilisables certainement déjà piégées elles aussi.

« Oliver…. » Entendit-il près de lui. Il tourna sa tête et vit Felicity apeurée. Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules et la tint contre lui.

« Ça va aller bébé…tu te souviens ? Je te protégerai toujours. » Dit-il contre son oreille. Felicity hocha la tête se rappelant de cette promesse, mais cela la ramena dans le bureau de Malcolm quelques jours plus tôt et elle était morte de peur. Elle avait peur pour elle mais aussi pour tous ceux qui étaient avec elle.

« Tu as ton arme ? » Demanda Thea à Oliver qui hocha la tête. Felicity regarda son amie sortir la sienne. « Tu sais te battre ? » Lui demanda-t-elle.

« Un peu… » Admit Felicity. Elle regarda Thea qui acquiesça en silence et qui porta son attention sur sa mère et Donna. Elle la regarda donner des ordres, comme si tout ça était sa vie depuis des années alors qu'elle venait à peine de mettre un pied dans ce monde.

« Ok..Fel…. » Oliver attira son attention. « Tu restes avec moi à chaque instant, tu ne me quittes pas ok ? » Il posa sa question en vitesse, elle hocha la tête et il posa un baiser sur son front pour la rassurer. « Va ça aller chérie. Thea et Roy vont s'occuper de nos mères pendant que nos pères vont tenter de garder la porte, ok ? » Elle hocha à nouveau la tête incapable de prononcer un mot. « Et souviens-toi tu ne sous estimes personne et tu esquives les coups si tu ne te sens pas à la hauteur de te battre…. »

« Ok je…j'ai compris. » Felicity regarda vers sa mère qui avait peur mais qui n'était pas paniquée, tout comme Moira. Elle comprit à cet instant ce que sa mère lui avait expliqué un peu plus tôt. Elles attendaient tranquillement le signal pour bouger. Donna lui fit un léger sourire auquel Felicity répondit.

« Roy, Thea ! Vous êtes prêts ?! » C'est la voix de Robert qui ramena Felicity à ce qu'il se passait. Les deux répondirent en cœur et entraînèrent Moira et Donna vers la seule issue possible. « Ok….vous allez sortir et tenter de gagner le garage. On se rejoint au bunker… »

« Ok ! » Répondit Roy en saisissant Donna par la main qui venait d'embrasser son mari. Moira en fit de même avec Robert et prit la main de sa fille. « Prêtes ?! » Demanda-t-il à la petite troupe. Elles acquiescèrent en silence et le groupe ouvrit la porte de la salle à manger, le silence régnait dans le couloir ce qui n'était pas bon signe.

Noah referma la porte dès que le groupe fut à l'extérieur et chercha sa fille des yeux. Il trouva Felicity aux côtés d'Oliver le regard apeuré mais avec une détermination qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Il s'approcha d'elle quand il entendit des échanges de tirs de l'autre côté de la porte. Son instinct lui dictait d'aller aider sa femme mais son devoir lui disait de rester avec Robert et de le protéger.

Parce qu'il savait très bien qui était derrière cette intrusion et dans quel but. Malcolm voulait les tuer mais plus particulièrement Robert. C'est lui qui l'avait défié et qui était responsable de sa mauvaise position à présent.

« Ça va aller chérie…ta mère est forte et très étonnante quand il s'agit de sauver sa peau. » Dit-il en rigolant à moitié voulant la détendre un peu.

« Je n'en doute pas un instant. Après tout ce que j'ai appris depuis peu, plus rien ne m'étonne. » Dit-elle en sursautant aux nombreux tirs qui continuaient de fuser.

« Ils sont au garage ! » Robert avait surveillé leur progression grâce au système de caméra de la maison. « A votre tour ! » Dit-il à Oliver. « Fils….soit prudent et protège ta mère et ta sœur si je ne m'en sors pas. » Il saisit Oliver dans ses bras et le serra contre lui.

« Toujours papa. » Répondit simplement Oliver en le serrant à son tour. « On se retrouve au bunker. » Robert acquiesça et fit un pas en arrière. « Fel…on y va. » Dit-il d'autorité. Il la vit s'accrocher encore à son père un instant avant de le suivre et de lui donner la main. « Tu ne me lâches pas, sous aucun prétexte. » Elle hocha la tête et se laissa entraîner par Oliver à l'extérieur de la salle à manger.

Quand ils sortirent le silence régnait encore une fois. Oliver se collait le plus possible aux murs et tenait fermement la main de Felicity qu'il sentait tremblante mais déterminée. Cette dernière surveillait leurs arrières sans arrêt comme il lui avait demandé.

« Ok….on arrive à l'entrée. » Dit-il tout bas. « On va être à découvert et c'est risqué….tu cours le plus vite possible jusque de l'autre côté. » Dit-il en se préparant à tirer afin de la couvrir le temps qu'elle traverse.

« Ok.. » Répondit Felicity en se tenant prête à courir, elle regarda si la voie était dégagée et regarda une dernière fois Oliver attendant son signal. Il hocha la tête et elle fronça vers l'autre couloir en face. Elle courait aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait quand elle entendit un tir. Elle hurla de surprise mais entendit aussitôt Oliver répliquer, elle arriva de l'autre côté et se colla au mur, elle regarda en direction d'Oliver qui la rejoignait déjà sous un jet de tirs impressionnant.

Il arriva à ses côtés et se jeta au sol, elle s'agenouilla le voyant se tenir la jambe. Elle regarda là ou sa main était posée et vit qu'il avait été touché par une balle. Elle appuya aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait afin d'arrêter le sang de couler.

« C'est rien je pense que...je crois que la balle est ressortie. » Dit-elle tentant de maîtriser la panique qu'elle sentait. « Je…il faut que je te fasse un garrot sinon tu vas prendre tout ton sang. Elle enleva en vitesse sa ceinture de pantalon et la serra le plus fort possible sur la blessure d'Oliver. « Voilà…on y va Oliver ! » Elle l'aida à se relever et Oliver s'appuya sur elle.

« Fel….on doit passer par la cuisine pour rejoindre le garage mais je….si on croise du monde je….je ne pourrai pas te protéger. » Dit-il essoufflé et affaiblit par sa blessure. Felicity était consciente de ça. Le calme était revenu et elle se doutait que les hommes qui étaient là étaient venu dans un seul but, tuer tout le monde. S'ils voulaient les capturer ils seraient déjà menottés.

« Dans ce cas c'est moi qui vais te protéger. » Dit-elle déterminée en le regardant. « Tu m'as appris à me battre…ça devrait suffire. La cuisine est juste là et si mes souvenirs sont bons le garage est sur la droite. » Oliver hocha la tête incapable de répondre bien trop affaiblit d'un coup. « Oliver ! » Felicity tapota ses joues énergiquement afin de le stimuler. « Non, non Oliver….encore un effort…juste un petit effort ! »

Oliver se reprit enfin et sursauta. Felicity soupira de soulagement et passa à nouveau son bras sur ses épaules et le laissa s'appuyer sur elle. Ils avancèrent encore un peu quand elle entendit du bruit derrière eux, elle tenta d'accélérer le pas mais Oliver avait du mal à suivre.

Ils atteignirent enfin la cuisine, elle fit attention en y pénétrant et comme prévu tout était calme, et elle n'aimait pas ça. Après la fuite de leur mères ils auraient dû investir cet endroit les empêchant ainsi de s'enfuir. Un truc ne tournait pas rond. Elle posa Oliver deux minutes sur une chaise et vérifia les alentours, ils étaient seuls.

« Ok…je vais aller voir si le garage est vide et je reviens te chercher. »

« Non ! Je vais avec toi ! » Oliver se leva et la rejoignit en boitillant. Felicity vint à sa rencontre et le soutint. « C'est trop dangereux….tiens. » Il sortit une arme de sa ceinture et la lui tendit. « On sait jamais….tu tires sans te poser de question chérie. À ce stade…c'est eux ou nous. »

Felicity regarda l'arme avec hésitation, même si son père lui avait appris à tirer, elle n'avait jamais tenu une arme entre ses mains dans le but de tuer. Elle finit par la saisir et regarda Oliver.

« C'est eux ou nous..…j'ai compris. Allez on y va. » Ils reprirent leur progression jusqu'à la porte menant au garage. Tout était silencieux ce qui inquiètait Felicity. « C'est trop facile Oliver….nos mères ont réussi à s'échapper sans problème et c'est pareil pour nous…je n'aime pas ça. » Dit-elle en l'installant sur le siège passager.

Oliver était d'accord avec cette analyse. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment rencontré d'obstacles pour arriver jusqu'ici et il reconnaissait que ce n'était pas normal. Ils auraient dû essuyer des tirs beaucoup plus importants et la maison aurait du grouiller de types un peu partout, surtout depuis que Thea et Roy avaient réussi à faire sortir leurs mères.

« C'est nos pères qu'ils visent Felicity….nous ils s'en fichent. » Dit-il quand elle fut assise dans la voiture. « C'est eux qu'ils veulent. » La blonde se figea et tenta de sortir afin d'aller chercher son père, mais Oliver la retint par le bras. « Tu ne vas certainement pas y retourner ! On doit s'enfuir ce sont les ordres. »

« Quoi !? Et on va laisser nos pères dans la gueule du loup alors qu'on peut les aider à s'enfuir aussi ?! Jamais ! » Elle tenta une nouvelle fois de sortir de la voiture mais Oliver serra plus fort son bras.

« Ils savaient ce qu'ils faisaient chérie… » Dit-il plus tendrement. « C'est leur devoir de nous protéger….nous sommes leur héritage…c'est notre devoir de partir et de poursuivre leur lignée s'ils ne s'en sortent pas. » Oliver regardait Felicity qui se retenait de pleurer, son père et Robert se sacrifiaient afin de les laisser vivre. « C'est dur mais c'est ainsi Fel….allez démarre cette voiture et allons au bunker. »

Felicity ne répondit rien et démarra la voiture avant de sortir en trombe du garage sous les quelques tirs qu'ils essuyèrent. Elle essuya nerveusement une larme qui coula en regardant dans le rétroviseur le manoir s'éloigner et les tirs qu'elle perçut encore au loin. Oliver ne la quittait pas des yeux et saisit sa main qui était posée sur le levier de vitesse, il entrelaça leurs doigts et l'amena à sa bouche afin d'y déposer un baiser.

« Ils vont s'en sortir…. » Dit-il au bout d'un moment. « Ton père doit encore t'amener à l'autel… » D'un ton plus léger souhaitant la faire sourire, avant de sombrer.

* * *

**Voici pour ce chapitre qui je l'espère vous a plu. Je sais que cette fin est horrible…mais il fallait bien que les problèmes reviennent.**

**Comme toujours j'attends avec impatience vos avis et commentaires.**

**À bientôt pour la suite….**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour,**

**Merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette fiction. Merci pour vos lectures et vos commentaires, notamment les guests à qui je ne peux répondre de par le site.**

**Angy : Merci de ton commentaire. Je suis contente que tu aies aimé ce chapitre qui il est vrai était riche en émotions en tout genre. Pour les pères de famille je ne peux rien te dire, mais cette situation va forger encore plus le caractère combatif de Felicity.**

**Ally84 : Merci de ton commentaire, contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu. Réponse dans ce celui-ci pour voir si tout le monde s'en est sorti.**

**Nina : Merci pour ton commentaire. Tu vas découvrir dans ce chapitre si tes suppositions sont les bonnes.**

**Olicity-love : Merci beaucoup, la suite c'est maintenant.**

**Voici le 9eme chapitre, je vous ai laissé sur une fin avec beaucoup de questions et voici une partie des réponses. Bonne lecture….**

**Encore un mot pour ma bêta extraordinaire, merci à toi de ta présence indispensable. Je t'embrasse très fort Shinobu24.**

* * *

Le trajet jusqu'au bunker se fit dans le silence le plus total. Felicity se concentrait sur la route et tentait de ne pas penser qu'elle avait laissé son père entre les mains de gens qui ne cherchaient qu'à le tuer. Elle surveillait de temps en temps Oliver qu'elle sentait faible, il n'avait pas repris connaissance depuis qu'il avait sombré et elle tentait de ne pas paniquer.

Le centre ville fut enfin en vue et elle accéléra encore un peu plus. Elle avait besoin d'arriver, de serrer sa mère dans ses bras et de soigner Oliver, elle ne supporterait pas s'il ne survivait pas à cette blessure. Elle entra en trombe dans le garage souterrain qui abritait le bunker et sortit en vitesse de la voiture. Elle se dirigea vers l'ascenseur et appuya sur la caméra afin de demander de l'aide.

« Roy ! Oliver est blessé, il a perdu connaissance ! » Dit-elle très vite avant de repartir aux côtés du jeune homme et de voir comment il allait. Roy ne mit pas longtemps avant d'arriver avec un brancard, il sortit Oliver de la voiture et le déposa doucement sur le lit. « On se dépêche il a déjà perdu beaucoup de sang ! »

Felicity entraîna le brancard et appuya sur le bouton afin de faire descendre l'ascenseur qui allait trop lentement à son goût.

« Allez, allez… » Dit-elle en fixant la progression de l'ascenseur. Il arriva enfin au sous sol, ils étaient attendus par Thea qui avait déjà tout préparé dans la salle médicale. « Il a pris une balle…je pense qu'elle est ressortie mais il a perdu beaucoup de sang, je…je lui ai fait un garrot mais ça n'a pas suffit et…je…. »

« Hey Fel..ça va aller. » La rassura Thea. « On va s'occuper de lui, toi tu vas te…. »

« Non ! Je reste avec lui. » La coupa-t-elle en suivant le brancard qui emmenait Oliver. « Je ne le quitte pas. » Thea hocha la tête devant la détermination de la jeune femme. Elles pénétrèrent dans la salle et Felicity se poussa, laissant faire Thea et Roy qui avaient l'air de savoir comment gérer la situation. Elle était encore sous le choc de ce qu'elle venait de vivre et n'espérait qu'une chose, qu'Oliver ne soit pas gravement blessé.

« Bonne nouvelle, tu avais raison. La balle est ressortie, il a perdu du sang mais c'est rien. » Thea continua de s'occuper de son frère et Felicity se posa la question de savoir où elle avait appris tant de choses. Elle avait des gestes sûrs et savait parfaitement ce qu'elle faisait sans aucune hésitation. « Voilà….sa plaie est propre et il est transfusé. Reste plus qu'à attendre qu'il se réveille. »

Thea se dirigea vers Felicity qui était toujours dans un coin de la salle le regard fixé sur Oliver qui dormait. Il était pâle et même si elle savait qu'il allait bien, elle ne serait rassurée qu'une fois qu'elle pourrait plonger dans son regard qu'elle adorait.

« Allez viens Fel… » Thea posa une main sur son épaule la faisant sursauter, la blonde secoua la tête ne voulant pas quitter son chevet. « Si..tu as besoin de te débarbouiller.. » Dit-elle en visant ses mains pleines de sang séché. « Et ta mère veut te voir…Roy reste avec lui. »

Cette dernière remarque finit de la convaincre et elle bougea enfin suivant Thea. Elle passa par la salle de bains et regarda le sang de ses mains s'écouler dans le lavabo. À cet instant elle réalisa qu'ils avaient frôlé la catastrophe et elle pleura laissant son angoisse et sa peur quitter son corps. Elle s'écroula presque sous l'adrénaline qui quittait ses veines et elle sentit ses jambes flageoler. Elle se retint au plan de travail et se fixa dans le miroir.

Ce qu'elle y vit la bouleversa. Son regard était noir et remplit de rage et de colère, jamais elle ne s'était vue aussi peu elle. Habituellement elle était docile et plutôt gentille mais tout ce qu'elle venait de vivre en peu de temps l'avait transformée et elle ne s'en apercevait que maintenant.

Elle n'était plus cette petite blonde à lunettes qui n'osait jamais rien. Elle était devenue une femme forte, qui était entrain de lutter pour sa survie et celle de sa famille ! Comment les choses avaient-elles pu changer en si peu de temps ? Il y avait encore quelques heures elle était dans les bras d'Oliver à accepter sa demande en mariage et à cet instant il gisait sur un lit blessé dans un bunker qu'elle avait espéré ne jamais revoir.

Elle se reprit, elle ne pouvait pas se laisser aller et se lamenter. Elle devait prendre exemple sur les femmes Queen et sur sa mère. Cela la ramena à son père et à Robert qu'elle avait laissés au manoir. Elle baissa la tête et tenta de maîtriser les larmes qu'elle sentait arriver à penser que peut-être…..

« Felicity…. » Elle se redressa et chercha sa mère dans le miroir. Elle ne pu lutter contre les sanglots quand elle vit sa mère le visage ravagé de larmes. Elle se retourna et se précipita dans ses bras afin de la serrer fort contre elle. « Tu n'as rien ? » Demanda Donna entre deux sanglots. Felicity secoua la tête incapable de parler. « Il va s'en sortir mon ange…c'est juste une blessure légère, il a simplement perdu beaucoup de sang mais tu verras que dans quelques jours tout ça ne sera qu'un mauvais souvenir. »

« Je sais maman…mais j'ai eu tellement peur…je….sans lui c'est….. » Donna la prit à nouveau dans ses bras et la consola en lui murmurant des mots doux à son oreille.

« Ça va aller chérie… » Dit-elle au bout d'un moment. « Allez sèche tes larmes et va le retrouver. Je suis certaine qu'il sera ravie de voir ton visage quand il se réveillera. » Felicity hocha la tête et chercha sa mère de son regard.

« Papa…. » Ce mot fut prononcé d'une toute petite voix comme si le dire tout haut pourrait porter malheur. Donna secoua la tête.

« Pour l'instant on a pas encore de nouvelles…mais ton père et Robert sont aguerris à ce genre de situation chérie. Ça va aller. Allez file voir Oliver. » Donna se voulait rassurante mais elle était loin d'être si confiante. Elle connaissait parfaitement les risques en laissant son mari là bas, mais elle n'avait eu d'autre choix que d'accepter sa décision. Felicity serra à nouveau sa mère dans ses bras et fila retrouver Oliver.

##

Cela faisait des heures qu'elle le veillait et il ne bougeait toujours pas. Elle avait sa main emprisonnée dans la sienne espérant ainsi que cela le stimulerait mais rien ne se passait. Elle était patiente sachant parfaitement qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire à part attendre. Moira et Thea étaient passées il n'y avait pas longtemps et il n'y avait toujours aucune nouvelles de Noah et de Robert.

Felicity visa l'heure à la montre de son poignet et soupira. Cela faisait des heures que leurs pères auraient dû donner signe de vie et même si elle ne voulait pas envisager le pire, elle devait se faire à l'idée qu'ils avaient été au mieux capturés au pire tués. Quand elle pensait à cette éventualité elle sentait une colère mêlée d'un chagrin immense l'envahir et elle portait son regard sur Oliver, et instantanément cela la calmait.

On frappa à la porte et elle vit la tête de Roy. Il entra doucement sans bruit et se posta à ses côtés. Ils ne se connaissaient pour ainsi dire presque pas, mais elle sentait qu'il était touché par ce qui arrivait à Oliver. Il se pencha un peu vers elle.

« Ta mère te demande Felicity. » À ces paroles elle se figea. Elle savait que le moment était arrivé et elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle allait trouver derrière cette porte. Elle hocha la tête et demanda à Roy de la laisser encore quelques instants avec Oliver. Elle prit toute sa force et alla retrouver sa famille.

Quand elle sortit de la chambre elle sentit de suite une ambiance lourde et entendit au loin au loin des murmures et des pleurs étouffés. Elle prit une profonde inspiration avant de retrouver tout le monde sur la plateforme. Sa mère la vit de suite et se figea à son arrivée. Elle n'avait pas besoin de dire quelque chose, à la voir le visage ravagé par les larmes et ses yeux rouges elle comprit.

Sa mère se précipita vers elle et s'effondra dans ses bras. Son père était mort sous les balles des mercenaires que Malcolm Merlyn avait engagés. Elle ne savait pas comment elle tenait encore debout à entendre sa mère pleurer et hurler de douleur. Ce qu'elle lui avait dit un peu plus tôt dans la journée prenait tout son sens à présent. Sa mère savait que c'était le risque dans leur vie, mais à cet instant elle le vivait vraiment et rien ne pourrait effacer la douleur qu'elle ressentait.

Elle serra sa mère contre elle et l'entraîna dans sa chambre. Elles avaient besoin d'être seules et de pleurer leur père et mari sans honte et sans personne autour d'elle. Donna s'allongea sur le lit et se recroquevilla en serrant un oreiller contre sa bouche. Elle hurla de toutes ses forces sous la douleur d'imaginer une vie sans Noah à présent.

Felicity prit place à ses côtés et sentit sa mère se réfugier contre elle. Elle passa un bras autour de ses épaules et la laissa pleurer sa douleur et son chagrin. Pour l'instant elle n'arrivait pas à extérioriser son chagrin, seule une grande colère et un sentiment de vengeance prenait possession d'elle.

####

« Comment va-t-elle ? » Felicity se retourna à cette question. Elle était dans la cuisine en train de se préparer un café. Elle ne savait même pas quelle heure il était mais elle avait besoin de caféine. Elle regarda Thea qui elle aussi avait les yeux rouges d'avoir pleuré.

« Comment va ta mère ? » Demanda-t-elle en retour. Thea haussa les épaules et fit un pas vers son amie.

« Comme une femme qui vient de perdre son mari. » Répondit la brune en acceptant la tasse de café que Felicity lui tendait. « Elle dort, elle est épuisée. » Felicity hocha la tête sa mère était dans le même état.

« Comment ? » Fut la seule question de Felicity. Elle n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion d'avoir les détails et cela l'avait obsédé depuis qu'elle savait. Thea porta son regard sur elle.

« Une balle dans la tête…. » Thea avait le regard froid et ne semblait pas parler de son père, simplement de faits et d'autres personnes. « C'est une exécution pure et simple et une déclaration de guerre Fel… »

« Je sais Thea. » Felicity s'enfonça dans sa chaise et fixa la brune. « Et on va leur faire payer. Je ne veux pas que nos pères soient morts pour rien…..et Malcolm va payer pour ça. » Dit-elle déterminée. Elle se leva voulant aller voir Oliver. « Je veux tout savoir….qui Malcolm a engagé, et qui a appuyé sur la gâchette….et je tuerai cette ordure. » Thea regarda son amie surprise, elle ne l'avait jamais vu parler de cette façon. « Je suis avec ton frère si ma mère me cherche. »

Thea se contenta d'hocher la tête pour toute réponse et regarda Felicity partir. La jeune fille sensible et aimante venait de disparaître sous ses yeux se transformant en une guerrière et en une vengeresse. C'était une bonne chose, il fallait qu'elle ressente cette haine au fond d'elle pour se battre et s'en sortir, seulement elle espérait qu'elle ne se perde pas en route.

##

Felicity fixait Oliver sans vraiment le voir, elle était plongée dans ses pensées. La mort de son père, l'état de désespoir de sa mère, leur vengeance. Tout ça tournait dans sa tête et elle était submergée d'émotions qu'elle ne savait plus contrôler. Elle avait besoin de parler et le seul qui pouvait l'aider ou la comprendre était allongé dans ce lit.

Elle se pencha un peu vers lui et saisit sa main. Elle la porta à sa bouche et l'embrassa tendrement, elle la posa sur sa joue et ferma les yeux à sentir sa peau chaude contre la sienne. Elle sentit une larme couler à s'imaginer Oliver mort comme son père, qu'aurait-elle pu faire si comme les hommes de la famille il avait été exécuté ?

« Hey… »

« Hey.. » Dit-elle à son tour quand elle comprit qu'Oliver venait d'ouvrir les yeux. Elle lui fit un sourire énorme et se leva pour s'allonger à ses côtés. Elle posa sa tête sur son torse et le sentit l'entourer d'un bras.

« Je vais bien bébé… » Dit-il d'une faible voix quand il la sentit secouée de pleurs. « Je sens encore ma jambe c'est que tout va bien. » Dit-il en rigolant à moitié. Felicity se redressa à sa plaisanterie et posa son front contre le sien en le fixant. À son geste Oliver sentit sa tension et son instinct se réveilla. « Chérie… » Son esprit se remit à fonctionner correctement et il se souvint des circonstances de sa blessure. « Et nos….pères…. » Felicity n'eut pas besoin de répondre, à son regard qu'il vit s'embuer Oliver comprit qu'ils étaient morts. « Je suis désolé chérie…allez vient. » Il la prit par les épaules et la serra fort contre lui ne pouvant retenir ses larmes également.

Il ne pleurait jamais, il avait été élevé dans le but d'être fort et de reprendre le flambeau de son père une fois le moment venu. Son entraînement avait été dur et cela avait forgé son caractère, mais de savoir que son père n'était plus, le rendait triste et de voir Felicity perdue et triste à son tour finissait de balayer ses hésitations à se laisser aller à montrer son chagrin.

« Il ont été exécutés d'une balle dans la tête. » Felicity prit la parole après ce qui lui sembla des heures. Elle était toujours allongée aux côtés d'Oliver serrée contre lui. Sa voix était cassée d'avoir trop pleuré et d'être encore sous le choc de la nouvelle. « Je vais tuer celui qui a fait ça. » Dit-elle en se redressant afin de trouver ses yeux. « Je veux venger leur mort. »

« On le fera ensemble Felicity. On va venger la mort de nos pères et mettre fin à toutes activités de Merlyn Global. » Lui confirma Oliver lui aussi déterminé. Felicity hocha la tête et se repositionna sur son torse, elle avait besoin de lui encore plus qu'avant.

####

Oliver tentait d'esquiver les coups que Felicity lui donnait, mais il devait avouer qu'elle avait fait d'énormes progrès et qu'il avait du mal à la surprendre et à la mettre au tapis. C'était souvent lui à présent qui était surpris et qui se retrouvait par terre, comme à cet instant. Felicity lui fit un crochet du pied qu'il n'avait pas vu venir et elle le surplomba en l'entourant de ses jambes coinçant les siennes.

« Non tu ne bouges pas. » Dit-elle sa bouche contre la sienne. « On m'a dit une fois de ne pas sous estimer mon adversaire et j'applique ces consignes à la lettre. » Dit-elle avec un petit sourire. Oliver rigola doucement et se détendit en la voyant se pencher pour l'embrasser. Le baiser était tendre et c'est le manque d'air qui fit relever Felicity. Elle lui tendit une main afin de l'aider à se mettre debout. « Allez debout ! J'ai encore des progrès à faire ! »

Oliver saisit sa main mais au lieu de se relever il tira dessus et la fit tomber, il encercla à son tour ses jambes des siennes et saisit ses deux bras afin de les placer au dessus de sa tête.

« Effectivement tu as encore des progrès à faire… » Son ton était rieur et taquin. « ….je viens de t'avoir comme une bleue. » Dit-il près de son oreille, Felicity soupira d'agacement. Elle n'avait pas été assez vigilante et reconnaissait sa défaite.

« Ouais…tu as gagné. » Avoua-t-elle en s'avançant un peu lui réclamant un autre baiser. Oliver ne se fit pas prier et lui donna ce qu'elle voulait.

Il l'approfondit assez vite et se détendit en même temps ce que ne manqua de remarquer Felicity quand elle sentit la pression sur ses poignets diminuée. Oliver la libéra doucement pour faire traîner ses mains sur le corps de la jeune femme qui apparemment avait d'autres projets. Par un geste habile, elle le retourna et se retrouva à nouveau sur lui, un sourire victorieux sur ses lèvres.

« Je crois que j'ai gagné ! » Elle se releva précipitamment laissant Oliver encore surpris de cette manœuvre. « Allez Oliver debout ! » Elle commençait déjà à se remettre en position pour s'entraîner quand elle le vit enfin se lever et se diriger vers le banc et sa bouteille d'eau. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Tu es vexé ?! » Demanda-t-elle légèrement ironique.

« Non pas du tout. » Répondit-il calmement après avoir vidé sa bouteille. « Mais ça fait des heures qu'on s'entraîne….il est temps d'arrêter. » Il la fixa et pu voir son mécontentement. « Quoi ?! » Demanda-t-il froidement quand il la vit s'agiter.

« Tu oses me demander ce qu'il se passe ?! » Elle était en colère, comme depuis des mois maintenant. « Je te rappelle que Malcolm Merlyn a abattu froidement nos pères et que pour l'instant on a encore rien fait pour les venger ! Tu m'avais promis qu'on le ferait ensemble et pour l'instant rien ne vient ! »

Oliver la regarda dépité, cela faisait au moins la centième fois qu'ils abordaient le sujet et qu'ils allaient finir par se disputer. C'était devenu leur quotidien depuis des semaines maintenant. Il soupira et s'avança vers elle voulant la calmer et tenter de lui expliquer encore une fois pourquoi ils devaient attendre.

« Chérie…tu sais que pour l'instant on ne peut rien faire. » Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules et chercha celle de la jeune femme en faisant glisser les siennes le long de ses bras. « On va aller chercher Malcolm…mais pour l'instant on doit se faire oublier et lui faire croire qu'il a gagné… » Felicity s'agita et se décolla subitement d'Oliver.

« Ça fait des mois Oliver maintenant ! Presque 6 mois qu'ils sont morts et nous qu'avons-nous fait ?! On a récupéré leurs corps et on a mis les voiles pour revenir à Vegas ! On lui a laissé Starling ! Tu crois que ton père aurait approuvé !? » Lui dit-elle uniquement pour le blesser.

Oliver prit cette attaque en plein cœur, il en avait pris l'habitude depuis 6 mois maintenant qu'ils tentaient de faire leur deuil. Felicity était devenue irascible, irritable et désagréable. Il avait du mal à reconnaître le jeune femme qu'il avait revue, avant qu'elle n'apprenne qui étaient réellement ses parents et qu'elles étaient leurs activités.

« Ne mêle pas mon père à ça ! » Répondit-il à son tour en colère. « Je sais ce que tu veux et ça ne marchera pas ! Tu m'entends…..tu repousses tout le monde parce que tu souffres ! » Il fit un pas vers elle qui à son tour un fit un en arrière. « Mais tout le monde souffre Felicity ! Tu n'as pas le monopole de la tristesse et de la souffrance…..je sais que ton père te manque et que de voir ta mère souffrir te fais de la peine…je le sais bébé… » Finit-il par dire d'une voix douce en faisant un nouveau pas vers elle. « ….mais nous précipiter dans la gueule du loup ne va pas nous aider à aller mieux. »

Felicity pleurait et essuya rageusement son visage de ses mains. Elle souffrait Oliver avait raison, elle portait à bout de bras son chagrin et celui de sa mère qui n'arrivait même plus à se lever le matin. Donna passait ses journées dans le noir de sa chambre à pleurer ou à feuilleter des albums photos du temps où tout allait bien dans leur vie.

Felicity prenait sur elle et avait sur les épaules l'héritage de son père, elle devait tenir Las Vegas d'une main de fer et Oliver reconnaissait que la tâche était hardue. Elle devait se faire respecter par tout le monde et elle avait du mal à s'imposer, elle devait faire preuve de fermeté et cela l'avait un peu plus transformée et endurcie en cette fille qu'il ne connaissait pas.

« Ne freine pas tes émotions chérie…laisse toi pleurer et laisse toi aller pour une fois. » Oliver arriva enfin à sa hauteur et leva une main pour toucher sa joue. Elle sursauta légèrement à son geste et leva ses yeux vers les siens. « Nous sommes seuls….personne ne te verra…il y a juste moi. » Dit-il d'une voix douce en la serrant contre lui. Felicity se laissa faire et se laissa glisser contre le torse d'Oliver.

Elle posa sa tête contre sa poitrine et à sentir son bras l'entourer et la serrer contre lui, elle se laissa aller à pleurer. Elle entoura sa taille et laissa les sanglots prendre possession d'elle. Elle sentait Oliver la bercer et lui murmurer des mots doux à l'oreille et cela la faisait encore plus pleurer.

Depuis qu'ils étaient de retour à Vegas, elle le tenait éloigné d'elle. Ils étaient toujours plus ou moins proches mais elle refusait de le laisser trop s'approcher et de s'impliquer encore plus émotionnellement avec lui. La mort de son père lui avait cruellement rappelé qu'elle pouvait le perdre à chaque instant et elle se disait que d'être moins proche d'Oliver serait moins pénible s'il disparaissait à son tour.

« Je suis désolée.. » Dit-elle son corps secoué de sanglots. « Je t'ai dis des choses horribles…. » Elle releva son visage vers celui d'Oliver et chercha ses yeux. « Je te parle mal et je te traite comme n'importe qui….mais je….je suis tellement en colère Oliver, je suis tellement triste que je pourrai faire n'importe quoi pour me venger. » Dit-elle d'une voix froide contrastant avec son ton doux d'il y a quelques secondes.

« Je sais bébé….je ressens la même chose. » Répondit-il d'une voix douce au possible. « Tu dois canaliser toute cette colère et t'en servir pour te rendre encore plus forte. Ne la laisse pas envahir ton cœur et te contrôler….c'est à toi de la contrôler et quand tu seras prête….elle ressortira pour t'aider à te venger de la mort de ton père. » Il caressa ses deux joues et encercla son visage de ses mains. Il s'approcha et frotta son nez du sien. « On va faire payer à Malcolm tout le mal qu'il nous a fait Felicity, je te le promets….mais à ma façon et comme il le faut. »

Ils se fixèrent un instant avant que Felicity ne comble la courte distance qui la séparait des lèvres d'Oliver. Elle passa une main sur sa nuque pour le garder contre elle, elle avait besoin de lui et de le sentir. Elle comprenait ce qu'il disait et au fond d'elle elle savait qu'il avait raison, mais elle avait du mal à ne pas prendre la route pour Starling et à aller régler son compte à Malcolm Merlyn.

Oliver sentit Felicity approfondir ce baiser et la saisit par les hanches afin de la rapprocher encore de lui. Il encercla sa taille et la serra fort contre lui. Ils étaient tous les deux tristes et perdus d'avoir été comme abandonnés par leurs pères respectifs. Ils devaient se servir de cette colère pour détruire complètement l'empire Merlyn.

####

Felicity pénétra dans la chambre de sa mère et fut ravie de constater qu'aujourd'hui elle était debout et que les volets étaient ouverts. Ce matin le soleil pénétrait cette pièce et quand la blonde posa son regard sur Donna elle la sentit bien.

« Hey..tu es déjà debout ? » Demanda Felicity en voyant sa mère à son bureau. Donna releva son visage vers sa fille et lui fit un énorme sourire.

« Oui chérie…j'avais envie de me plonger dans cet album. » Dit-elle en tendant une main afin que sa fille la rejoigne. Felicity grimaça à cette raison mais s'approcha tout de même de sa mère et prit place sur le bras du fauteuil. « Regarde on était si jeune avec ton père…on venait à peine de quitter l'université. » Dit-elle enjouée. « Quand je pense qu'on se détestait à l'époque… » Dit-elle songeuse en rigolant tout en continuant de feuilleter l'album qui étalait ses jeunes années.

« Comment ça ? Tu ne m'as jamais dis ça… » Felicity se recula un peu afin de croiser le regard de sa mère qu'elle vit rieur. « C'est quoi cette histoire.. » Felicity se leva et tira une chaise afin de prendre place aux côtés de sa mère. Donna regarda sa fille faire et se décida à se confier sur la vraie histoire d'amour qui la liait à son mari.

« Je n'ai pas choisi d'épouser ton père. » Commença Donna sous les yeux ronds de surprise de sa fille.

« Mais je croyais que….tu m'as toujours dis que tu avais eu le coup de foudre pour papa ! » S'exclama Felicity un peu perdue. Donna éclata de rire et Felicity se surpris à penser que c'était la première fois depuis la mort de son père que sa mère revivait un peu.

« Mais j'ai eu le coup de foudre pour ton père….seulement c'était après notre mariage. » Felicity ouvrit les yeux encore plus grands sous cette vérité et s'installa mieux afin d'écouter sa mère. « J'aimais quelqu'un d'autre à l'époque et je ne voulais pas entendre parler d'un mariage de raison. Je me suis battue durant des mois avec ton grand père pour éviter ce mariage…."

« Connaissant grand père j'imagine bien que les discussions étaient houleuses. » Rigola Felicity au souvenir de son grand père, qui était un ange avec elle mais loin d'en être un avec le reste du monde.

« Tu vises juste ma chérie….je n'ai finalement pas eu le choix et j'ai épousé ton père. Ton grand père l'a aimé à l'instant où il l'a vu. Robert et lui étaient inséparables à l'université, c'est comme ça qu'il est entré dans notre famille. Ton grand père a tout de suite décelé ce petit truc qui ferait de lui un bon successeur. » Donna était plongée dans ses pensées de l'époque et souriait doucement. « A partir de ce moment là….notre destin était scellé…..mon père l'a pris sous son aile, lui a expliqué qui il était et ce qu'il faisait… »

« Et papa n'a pas été comment dire…..effrayé ou en colère ? » Demanda Felicity se doutant bien que son père avait dû être surpris.

« Non pas vraiment. Il a été surpris mais a accepté ce que ton grand père lui proposait….il m'a confié plus tard qu'il était amoureux de moi et que c'est ça qui l'avait poussé à dire oui. » Confia Donna à sa fille avec un tendre sourire. Felicity sourit à son tour, son père adorait sa mère. Elle le voyait à chaque fois qu'il posait son regard dur elle.

« Et comment les choses se sont passées entre vous ? » Donna continuait à feuilleter l'album plongée dans ses souvenirs.

« Au début très mal…regarde la tête que je faisais le jour de notre mariage. » Dit-elle en montrant à Felicity une photo qu'elle n'avait jamais vue. « J'étais malheureuse et avec le cœur brisé….je venais de quitter l'homme que j'aimais et j'étais marié à un autre que je n'aimais pas. J'ai été horrible avec ton père durant des mois et lui était… » Elle soupira cherchant ses mots. «…..adorable avec moi. Il passait sur chacun de mes caprices où chacune de mes humeurs, il ne disait jamais rien. Il se contentait juste d'être le même tous les jours et de me laisser libre de faire ce que je voulais. »

Felicity écoutait sa mère et n'en revenait pas de cette histoire. A voir ses parents si heureux et si amoureux, elle n'aurait jamais pu concevoir une histoire pareille. A ses yeux ils représentaient le bonheur et le mariage parfait, l'amour qu'elle avait toujours souhaité connaître.

« Et qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis sur papa ? » Donna arrêta de feuilleter les photos et ancra son regard dans celui de sa fille.

« Un jour on s'est disputés, violemment. Je lui ai reproché de m'avoir enchaîné à lui sous prétexte qu'il voulait être le parrain de Las Vegas, qu'il voulait un statut et une femme pour son propre plaisir. Je l'ai traité de tous les noms et je lui dis que je voulais divorcer. »

« Oh…. »

« Oui…et il a accepté même s'il savait que ce n'était pas la solution. Le lendemain de notre dispute les papiers étaient prêts et ton père les avait signés. J'étais libre. » Donna quitta les yeux de sa fille et les posa à nouveau sur les photos. « C'est à ce moment là que je suis tombée amoureuse de lui…..il faisait ça pour moi, même s'il savait qu'il allait perdre ce que mon père lui avait mis entre les mains. Il voulait mon bonheur quitte à se sacrifier, comment pouvais-je ne pas l'aimer ? »

Le silence tomba un moment dans la pièce, Felicity pensait à cette histoire compliquée entre ses parents mais tellement belle et romantique. Son histoire avec Oliver n'était pas si compliquée mais elle reconnaissait qu'elle n'avait pas non plus été des plus simple.

« A partir de ce jour là, j'ai fait des efforts et j'ai découvert un autre Noah. Et on s'est aimés passionnément…..comme toi et Oliver. Et je regrette chaque moment que je me suis entêtée à le repousser… » Donna saisit le visage de sa fille et la fixa. « Ne fais pas la même chose avec Oliver. Vous vous aimez mon ange, ne perds pas inutilement du temps parce que le jour où il ne sera plus là tu le regretteras amèrement… »

Felicity hocha la tête, comprenant enfin pourquoi sa mère lui avait raconté tout ça. Elle avait besoin d'en parler mais elle voulait surtout que sa fille ne reproduise pas les mêmes erreurs qu'elle. Felicity hocha la tête et retint le plus possible ses larmes. À bout de force elle arrêta de lutter et se réfugia dans les bras de sa mère.

« C'est tellement dur maman. » Plaida-t-elle dans son cou. « Je suis tellement en colère contre Merlyn, je suis tellement épuisée de lutter contre cette colère que j'ai envie de la laisser éclater et de le tuer comme il a tué papa. »

« Je sais Felicity. » Donna décolla sa fille d'elle et chercha ses yeux. « Mais tu dois écouter Oliver….il sait ce qu'il fait et je te promets que tu le tueras, mais quand le moment sera venu pas avant. » Dit Donna déterminée et le regard froid. « En attendant tu vas aller retrouver Oliver et le laisser s'approcher de toi, c'est lui ta force pour t'en sortir et t'aider à gèrer la ville. Et quand toute cette histoire sera terminée tu l'épouseras. »

##

Oliver venait de raccrocher d'avec Starling City et les nouvelles étaient plutôt bonnes. Il resta un moment à fixer la ville depuis la fenêtre de son bureau, il n'aurait jamais cru se sentir à l'aise et chez lui à Las Vegas. Mais il n'avait pas eu le choix, quand ils avaient appris que les deux chefs de famille avaient été exécutés sans autre forme de procès il avait été plus prudent pour tout le monde de quitter Starling.

Sa mère et sa sœur avaient suivi le mouvement sans rien dire bien trop abattues pour protester. La famille Smoak avait eu la gentillesse de les accueillir et depuis ils vivaient tous sous le même toit. Tout comme Donna, sa mère ne se remettait pas de la mort de son mari. Elle était inconsolable et pour la première fois de sa vie il voyait Moira Queen avec un genou à terre.

Elle avait fait tomber le masque de froideur qu'elle arborait la plupart du temps, et elle se laissait aller à montrer ses émotions. Du côté de Thea les choses étaient aussi compliquées, elle regrettait toutes ces années où elle avait bataillé contre son père et elle avait du mal à se pardonner. Elle avait la chance d'avoir Roy à ses côtés qui l'épaulait et qui l'aidait comme il le pouvait.

Cela la ramena à Felicity et à sa colère. Lui aussi était en rage et il savait que s'il se laissait envahir par cette dernière il allait droit à la catastrophe. Mais Anatoly venait de lui apporter sur un plateau sa vengeance, ils allaient enfin pouvoir venger la mort de leurs pères.

« Hey…. » C'est la voix de Felicity qui le sortit de ses pensées. « Ça va ? » Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et regarda à son tour le paysage. « C'est pour la vue que mon père a fait de cette pièce son bureau….et moi j'adorais y venir. » Dit-elle d'une voix lointaine. Oliver se détacha d'elle et se tourna afin de lui faire face. Elle plongea dans ses yeux et le regarda intensément. « Je t'aime Oliver et je suis désolée pour ces derniers temps. »

« Je t'aime aussi et je comprends…. » Il posa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres et apprécia cet instant de tendresse. Il se décolla et posa son front contre celui de la jeune femme. « On est prêts….Anatoly vient de me dire que tout est en place. »

Felicity se redressa d'un coup et malgré sa surprise elle eut un énorme sourire. Était enfin arrivé le moment d'affronter Malcolm Merlyn et de le faire payer pour le malheur qu'il avait rependu dans leurs deux familles.

* * *

**Un chapitre difficile pour tout le monde. Noah et Robert ont été exécutés, les deux familles s'en trouvent bouleversées mais soudées comme jamais, Felicity a pris les rênes de l'organisation mais elle souffre de la mort de son père et Oliver tente de l'aider comme il peut….**

**Comme toujours j'attends avec impatience vos avis et commentaires sur ce chapitre.**

**À bientôt pour la suite…..**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjour, **

**Encore une fois désolé de mon retard pour poster ce nouveau chapitre….merci à tous ceux qui continuent de suivre cette fiction et à ceux qui continuent de laisser des commentaires qui font plaisir. **

**Chloé : Merci de ton commentaire. La suite c'est maintenant. **

**Angy : Merci beaucoup de ton commentaire. Je suis contente que malgré la difficulté de ce chapitre tu aies aimé, il fallait en passer par là. Leur vie est dure et peut s'arrêter à tout instant….et ils en font l'amère expérience. **

**Olicity-love : Merci de ton commentaire. Voici la suite. **

**Nina : Merci de ton commentaire, contente que tu aies aimé. Une partie de tes questions a une réponse dans ce nouveau chapitre…pour le reste encore un peu de patience. **

**Ally84 : Merci de ton commentaire. Contente que tu aies aimé malgré tout ce chapitre….pour un peu plus de joie il faudra encore attendre un peu. **

**Lulzimevelioska : Merci beaucoup. **

**Voici cette suite avec la vengeance des deux familles…bonne lecture.**

**Encore un mot pour ma bêta adorée….merci Shinobu24 d'être présente tous les jours. Je t'embrasse très fort. **

* * *

Felicity frissonna quand elle posa un pied à Starling, elle avait appris à détester cette ville. Son père y était mort et sa mère y avait laissé sa joie de vivre. Elle descendit du jet suivit d'Oliver, une voiture les attendant déjà sur le tarmack. Ils montèrent et trouvèrent Anatoly installé.

« J'espère que vous avez fait bon voyage. » Dit ce dernier en saisissant la main de Felicity pour lui faire un baise main. Cette dernière fut surprise et jeta un regard vers Oliver qui lui fit signe que tout allait bien.

« Parfaitement. » Répondit-elle en reportant son attention sur lui. « Où en sommes nous ? » Anatoly rigola à voir l'aplomb de la jeune femme.

« Oliver m'avait prévenu que vous étiez une femme de tête Melle Smoak et à ce que je vois il ne m'a pas menti. Tout est prêt….Malcolm ne sait rien de votre arrivée, nos hommes sont en place….tout va se dérouler comme Oliver à dû vous l'expliquer. » Répondit Anatoly impressionné malgré tout par le caractère de la jeune femme. À la voir il n'aurait jamais pu soupçonner autant de détermination et de froideur dans ce regard bleu si tendre.

« Parfait…. » Dit-elle à son tour en cherchant la main d'Oliver. Elle avait besoin de sentir son soutient. Elle semblait forte mais ce n'était qu'une façade, à cet instant elle était morte de peur. Traiter avec la Bratva n'était pas anodin et elle savait que le moindre faux pas serait considéré comme une déclaration de guerre.

Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre ce genre de choses, les Queen allaient perdre définitivement Starling City, c'était le seul compromis qu'ils avaient réussi à négocier avec la mafia russe afin qu'elle les aide à se débarrasser de Malcolm. La ville sinon rien. Oliver n'avait pas hésité longtemps et avait accepté de suite.

Felicity avait tenté de le dissuader, mais il était resté inflexible. De toute façon la Bratva avait déjà en main une partie de la ville donc leur céder le reste ne l'avait pas plus embêté que ça. Il avait aussi rappelé à Felicity que de toute façon sa vie était à Vegas à présent et qu'il était hors de question qu'il laisse sa mère et sa sœur seules à Starling. Moira et Thea avaient appuyé sa décision sans sourciller.

« Nous allons vous conduire à votre hôtel, l'opération est prévue pour demain. Malcolm donne une réception chez lui….et vous êtes invités. » Anatoly leur tendit un carton avec un faux nom. « Il va être surpris de vous voir. »

Oliver saisit le carton et le regarda un sourire aux lèvres. Enfin...depuis le temps qu'il promettait à Felicity qu'ils allaient se venger, ils étaient prêts du but. Malcolm Merlyn allait payer pour la mort de Robert et de Noah.

« C'est le but…je veux qu'il nous voit et qu'il soit terrorisé par notre présence….je veux voir la peur prendre possession de son regard avant…. »

« ….avant que je le tue. » Finit Felicity un sourire aux lèvres en fixant Anatoly puis Oliver qui acquiesça doucement.

« Un bal masqué ? » Demanda ce dernier en portant son regard sur le carton. « Je suppose que c'est votre idée ? » Anatoly hocha la tête avec un léger sourire.

« Malcolm voulait quelque chose d'original et il fallait garder votre arrivée secrète jusqu'au bout. » Dit-il en rigolant. « Cet homme est tellement attiré par l'argent qu'il n'a même pas été méfiant quand je lui ai parlé de nouveaux investisseurs…. » Oliver n'était pas étonné, Malcolm était réputé pour être avide de pouvoir et d'argent, rien n'était plus important que ça, même son fils ne pouvait pas rivaliser.

####

Le couple était à Starling depuis la veille et n'avait pas bougé de leur suite. Anatoly n'avait pas fait dans la demi mesure et leur avait réservé la suite présidentielle du meilleur palace de la ville. Felicity en avait été amusée et avait apprécié le geste. Ils avaient passé leur soirée tous les deux et avaient évité le sujet _Malcolm_. Ils ne voulaient pas parler de lui, pour une fois qu'ils étaient seuls et loin de leur famille, ils avaient eu envie de parler d'autre chose et notamment de leur vie après ce règlement de compte. Ils avaient passé la nuit dans les bras l'un de l'autre et c'était la première nuit depuis des mois où Felicity dormait si bien. Elle savait que le fait que cette histoire soit bientôt terminée y était pour beaucoup.

Elle soupira en regardant la carte du room service afin de commander leur petit déjeuner.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Lui demanda Oliver en la rejoignant et en déposant un baiser sur son crâne. Felicity leva son regard vers lui et le vit torse nu une serviette enroulée autour de sa taille. Elle le détailla un instant avant de mordre sa lèvre inférieure sous l'effet de toutes les pensées qui affluaient à son esprit à cet instant précis.

« Disons que je regardais pour nous commander quelque chose à manger, mais….. » Elle se leva doucement et posa ce qu'elle tenait dans les mains tout en le fixant. « …..j'ai soudainement envie d'autre chose… » Dit-elle d'une voix lascive tout en dénouant son peignoir qu'elle laissa choir au sol découvrant son corps nu également.

Elle s'approcha encore un peu d'Oliver ses yeux bleus ancrés dans les siens ne le quittant pas du regard. Elle fut enfin à sa hauteur, et posa ses deux mains sur son torse. Elle dessina tendrement ses pectoraux et s'attarda un peu plus sur son cœur.

« Si tu savais à quel point tu es important dans ma vie Oliver. » Souffla-t-elle toujours en le fixant. Ce dernier retint son souffle à cette déclaration. « Sans toi il y a longtemps que je me serai perdue…. » Oliver leva une main et la déposa sur son visage. Felicity appuya son geste et ferma les yeux.

« Toi aussi tu es importante dans ma vie….si tu savais comme je t'aime. » Il sentit les mains de Felicity glisser vers sa taille et chercher le bord de sa serviette. Délicatement elle la dénoua et il se retrouva nu à son tour. Il posa ses mains sur la taille de Felicity et la rapprocha de son corps.

Elle gémit à sentir sa virilité se dresser contre sa cuisse. Elle s'accrocha un peu plus à lui et chercha sa bouche qu'elle posséda pour un baiser urgent. Oliver l'approfondit assez vite et chercha sa langue à son tour pour la posséder et lui prouver toute la force et la profondeur de ses sentiments.

Il aimait Felicity depuis qu'il était adolescent, elle représentait tout ce qu'il n'était pas et en même temps tout ce qu'il souhaitait dans sa vie. Elle était comme sa bouée au milieu d'un océan agité et il savait qu'elle serait son point d'encrage jusqu'à sa mort.

Ses mains glissèrent sur ses fesses et il la colla encore un peu à plus son corps. Elle encercla son cou de ses deux bras et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour être plus à sa hauteur. Oliver se pencha légèrement afin de la saisir et de la porter. Instinctivement elle enroula ses jambes autour de lui et se laissa transporter sans casser ce baiser qui les rendait tous les deux dépendant l'un de l'autre.

Oliver voulait aller jusqu'à leur chambre mais son envie d'elle fut trop pressante. Il la plaqua contre le premier mur qu'il rencontra et la pénétra sans plus attendre. Felicity cria de surprise à se sentir posséder de cette façon et Oliver se figea.

« Désolé bébé je… » Felicity le stoppa d'un baiser sur sa bouche.

« Ne t'excuse jamais de me faire l'amour de cette façon Oliver. » Lui dit-elle d'une voix tendre. Cela le détendit un peu et il commença doucement ses vas et viens. Il ne quitta pas ses yeux ne voulant rien perdre de ce qu'elle ressentait quand il lui faisait l'amour.

##

Ils étaient allongés sur le lit de leur suite, ils n'avaient pas quitté la chambre de la journée voulant profiter au maximum de ce cocon dans lequel il se sentaient depuis leur arrivée la veille. Ils avaient fait l'amour à plusieurs reprises et à chaque fois ils s'étaient sentis un peu plus proches.

« Je ne veux pas d'un grand mariage. » Dit d'un coup Felicity. Elle vit le regard surpris de son compagnon qui fronça les sourcils. « Je me fiche d'avoir des centaines d'invités…je te veux juste toi et nos proches, le reste je m'en moque. » Expliqua-t-elle en rampant pour poser son menton sur son torse. « C'est ce qu'on partagera ce jour là qui est important pas le faste qu'il y aura. »

Oliver la regarda tendrement avec un léger sourire. Cette condition lui ressemblait tant, il n'était pas vraiment étonné de sa demande, même s'il doutait que sa mère la laisse faire.

« Tu auras le mariage que tu veux et qui te ressemblera ma puce….moi tout ce que je veux c'est que tu deviennes une Queen. Le reste n'a aucune importance. » Il se redressa et se positionna de façon à être aux côtés de sa fiancée. Il la regarda tendrement, il n'était jamais lassé de la regarder. Felicity se perdit dans ses yeux bleus et s'approcha doucement de lui afin de l'embrasser.

« Promets-moi de faire attention ce soir Oliver…. » Plaida-t-elle d'une petite voix douce en se retirant. Oliver fronça les sourcils, leur mission de ce soir n'était pas vraiment dangereuse. « …je sais que tout est calibré mais on ne connaît pas la réaction de Malcolm et je veux que tu fasses attention. »

« Je ferai mon possible pour te revenir chérie….promis. » Felicity n'était pas vraiment satisfaite de cette réponse mais elle appréciait la franchise d'Oliver. « Toi aussi promets-moi d'être prudente…je sais que tu veux te venger et je ne veux pas que tu fasses n'importe quoi. » Plaida à son tour Oliver.

« Je te le promets…..je ferai juste ce pour quoi je suis venue, mettre une balle dans la tête de Malcolm Merlyn. » Répondit-elle tendrement mais un peu plus durement au nom de son ennemi juré. Oliver se contenta d'hocher la tête et de l'embrasser à nouveau, l'heure avançait et ils devraient bientôt se préparer pour partir.

####

Ils étaient dans la limousine mise à leur disposition par Anatoly. Le silence était légion et Felicity avait son regard perdu sur le paysage qui défilait. Elle portait souvent la main à sa cuisse, là où était cachée son arme. Oliver voyait le geste et sentit sa nervosité. Il saisit sa main quand encore une fois elle allait vérifier si son arme était en place.

« Je crois qu'elle est bien placée, ça fait au moins cent fois que tu vérifies. » Son ton se voulait léger et il réussit à tirer un timide sourire à sa compagne. « Ça va aller, tout est prêt on a juste à suivre les consignes qu'on a répété cent fois avant de venir….tout au plus en une heure l'affaire est pliée. » La rassura-t-il encore une fois.

« Je sais… » Soupira Felicity. « …mais je suis angoissée….j'ai peur qu'un grain de sable vienne tout bouleverser et que… »

« Ça n'arrivera pas. » La coupa de suite Oliver. « On ne peut être certain de rien mais cette fois ci ça n'arrivera pas. » Felicity fixa Oliver et hocha la tête avant de détourner à nouveau le regard vers le paysage. Ils firent le reste du trajet en silence chacun perdu dans ses pensées.

Ils arrivèrent peu de temps après et avant de descendre de voiture ils prirent soin d'enfiler leurs masques, Malcolm avait eu la bonne idée d'organiser un bal masqué pour une association caritative dont il était le parrain mais qui en réalité finançait le crime sur Starling.

Felicity descendit aidée

d'Oliver avec sa robe de bal qu'elle trouvait somptueuse mais qui n'était pas idéale pour monter et descendre de voiture. Oliver lui tendit un bras qu'elle saisit. Ils se fixèrent un court instant avant d'avancer et de monter les marches du manoir Merlyn.

« Tu es magnifique dans cette robe. » Glissa Oliver dans l'oreille de Felicity en montant les quelques marches qui les séparaient de l'entrée. Felicity rigola doucement et glissa son regard vers son compagnon qui n'avait rien à lui envier.

« Je pourrai te dire la même chose….ce smoking et cette cape te vont à ravir. Cela te donne un petit côté mystérieux qui me fait totalement fondre. » Dit-elle tout bas contre son oreille. « Et c'est bien parce que nous avons plus important à faire, mais je…. » Elle poursuivit sur un ton très bas dans l'oreille d'Oliver tout ce qu'elle avait en tête. « ….mais on verra ça plus tard. » Finit-elle en se reculant.

« Votre carton ? » Demanda l'homme à l'entrée ce qui les ramena tous les deux à la réalité. Felicity sursauta légèrement et tendit le carton qu'elle sortait de son sac. L'homme le visa ainsi que le nom et eut un petit rictus. « Monsieur et Madame Williams…je vous souhaite une bonne soirée. Votre hôte sera ravi de vous revoir après tout ce temps…. »

« J'en suis persuadée… » Répondit Felicity en reprenant son carton. « De vrais amis sont toujours ravis de se revoir. » L'homme se contenta d'hocher la tête et fit entrer le couple sans les faire passer par le détecteur de métaux installé à l'entrée. « Anatoly a bien fait son boulot. » Dit-elle tout bas à Oliver.

« Tu en doutais ? Il veut autant que nous se débarrasser de Malcolm et contrôler la ville. Il devient ingérable depuis que…. » Il se stoppa en plein milieu de sa phrase mais se reprit très vite. « …..que mon père n'est plus là… » Felicity le regarda et déposa sa main sur sa joue.

« On est là pour le venger chéri…et il va payer crois moi. » Dit-elle tendrement en caressant sa joue. Oliver posa sa main sur la sienne et la saisit pour l'embrasser. « Allez finissons-en au plus vite. » Oliver acquiesça et entraîna Felicity dans la salle de bal.

Ils passèrent un moment à en faire le tour et à repérer les alentours afin de voir si tout était en place comme Anatoly leur avait promis. Ils s'aperçurent que chaque homme placés à une sortie ou à un endroit stratégique était bien un membre de la Bratva et que tout était conforme au plan. Cela rassura un peu plus Felicity, elle était toujours aussi angoissée mais ne se voyait pas ailleurs ce soir.

Elle s'était dit que cette mission serait certainement sa dernière. Elle ne se voyait plus aller sur le terrain, elle n'était pas vraiment une femme d'action. Elle aimait savoir se défendre et tirer si elle en avait besoin, mais ce stress permanent et ce danger n'était pas pour elle. Savoir Oliver dans une position délicate était déjà suffisant. Mais surtout elle pensait à la suite et à leur mariage et inévitablement à la famille qu'ils allaient construire, et elle se devait de rester en retrait, comme sa mère l'avait fait.

Oliver visa sa montre, l'heure approchait. Malcolm devait faire un petit discours pour lancer la vente aux enchères qu'il organisait et pendant ce laps de temps ils seraient dans son bureau. Anatoly avait organisé une fausse transaction afin d'être certain que Malcolm n'assiste pas à la vente de charité. Il chercha le regard de Felicity quand il vit Malcolm se diriger vers la scène.

Felicity observa Malcolm monter sur la scène et sentit une colère prendre possession d'elle. Oliver glissa sa main dans la sienne et l'entraîna vers le couloir qui menait au bureau de Malcolm. Ils avaient environ 5 minutes pour y arriver et attendre qu'Anatoly fasse son entrée avec lui.

« Ça va aller ? » Demanda Oliver une fois qu'ils furent à l'intérieur. Felicity prit une profonde inspiration avant de prendre place sur le fauteuil face au bureau et de lui répondre.

« Oui ça va aller. Je suis angoissée et en même temps pressée de le voir et d'en finir. » Oliver s'approcha d'elle et posa une main sur son épaule afin de la réconforter. « Sans toi je ne pourrai pas faire ça. » Dit-elle en serrant ses doigts.

« Moi non plus.. » Souffla-t-il dans son oreille en se penchant un peu et en déposant un doux baiser dans son cou. « C'est bientôt terminé mon ange….on aura venger nos pères et on pourra penser à nous. » Felicity acquiesça doucement et posa sa tête contre la sienne. Ils apprécièrent ce moment de quiétude avant d'entendre des pas et des voix se rapprocher. Oliver se redressa et se retourna quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir sur Malcolm et Anatoly.

« Ah parfait vous êtes là ! » S'exclama Malcolm en entrant. Il se dirigea vers Oliver et Felicity et salua chacun d'eux chaleureusement. « Pardonnez ma cavalerie….mais je préférai voir à qui j'ai à faire… » Dit Malcolm d'un ton ironique. « Vos masques…. » Il fit un geste leur faisant comprendre qu'il voulait voir leurs visages.

Anatoly se tenait en retrait et avait la main sur son arme au cas où les choses ne se déroulent pas comme prévues. Il regarda Felicity se lever et faire face à Malcolm. Elle le fixa un instant avant de lever ses mains vers son visage et d'enlever doucement son masque.

« Surprise Malcolm… » Dit-elle en levant son masque. Malcolm ouvrit grand les yeux sous la surprise et posa son regard sur Oliver qui venait également d'enlever son masque.

« Toi aussi….mais…mais comment êtes-vous entrés ? » Demanda-t-il en se reculant. Il était surpris et légèrement paniqué. Il fit un pas sur le côté voulant passer de l'autre côté de son bureau afin d'attraper son arme dans le tiroir.

« On ne bouge pas ! » C'est Anatoly qui le stoppa, il dégaina son arme et visa Malcolm. Ce dernier posa son regard horrifié sur lui.

« C'est vous ! » Il pointa son doigt en direction du russe qui rigola avant d'acquiescer. « Vous êtes un homme mort ! » Felicity partit d'un éclat de rire avant de s'avancer vers Malcolm et de le toiser.

« Non….c'est vous qui êtes un homme mort. » Dit-elle froidement en le forçant à s'assoir sur son fauteuil. « Ne touchez pas à ce tiroir ! » Elle dégaina son arme de sa cachette et menaça Malcolm qui pour l'instant refusait de faire ce qu'elle lui demandait.

« Tu crois vraiment me faire peur avec ça ? » Dit-il en rigolant en pointant son revolver. « Tu n'as aucune chance de sortir vivante d'ici….comme ton petit copain. » Il fit un signe de tête en direction d'Oliver. « D'ailleurs je suis étonné Oliver que tu la laisses diriger cet entretien…..aurais-tu perdu ton statut de mal dominant en perdant cette ville ? C'est vrai ton père est mort et tout le monde sait que c'était Noah qui permettait à Robert de rester le maître ici… » Malcolm partit d'un rire moqueur mais se tut instantanément quand il sentit la pointe de l'arme de Felicity se poser sur sa tempe.

« Cela n'a rien à voir avec Oliver et son statut…. » Reprit Felicity d'un ton glacial. « Il me laisse faire parce qu'il sait que j'ai besoin de vous mettre une balle dans la tête pour venger la mort de mon père…vous les avez abattus comme des chiens sans leur laisser une chance de vivre… » À ces paroles Malcolm compris qu'il était mal en point. Il surveillait Anatoly qui ne bougeait pas et qui gardait la porte et à cet instant il comprit que tout ce copinage avec la Bratva n'avait eu qu'un seul but, le détruire.

« Tu vas me tuer ? » Demanda-t-il quand même à Felicity qui répondit par un grognement. « Ok….c'est de bonne guerre…..je ne vais pas pleurnicher comme ton père ou Robert qui m'ont supplié de les laisser en vie….. » Il tenta une dernière provocation espérant la déstabiliser et pouvoir lui saisir son arme, et ainsi avoir un effet de surprise.

« J'ai du mal à vous croire Malcolm… » Oliver prit la parole et le fixa durement. « Mon père était un homme qui n'avait pas peur de mourir….il ne vous aurait jamais supplié de le laisser en vie. » Malcolm pouffa se moquant de ce que pouvait bien penser ce gamin qu'il avait vu grandir.

Ils entendirent au loin les applaudissements de la salle sous les différents objets vendus et Anatoly comprit que la vente était bientôt terminée. L'agitation allait reprendre, ils devaient en finir au plus vite.

« Melle Smoak…. » L'appela Anatoly. « ….le temps presse…. » Dit-il simplement. Felicity hocha la tête et regarda une dernière fois Malcolm.

« Pour mon père et Robert….ce n'est que justice. » Dit-elle avant d'appuyer sur la gâchette et de voir s'écrouler Malcolm sur son bureau. Elle sursauta au bruit du pistolet et regarda le sang se reprendre ainsi que sa cervelle. Elle aurait dû être nauséeuse et regretter son geste, mais ce n'était pas ce qu'elle ressentait.

Elle se sentait comme soulagée d'un poids énorme de sa poitrine et de son cœur. Elle savait que cela ne lui ramènerait pas son père ni celui d'Oliver, mais cela lui permettrait d'avancer et de faire son deuil. Oliver regardait sa compagne, elle ne bougeait pas. Il fit un pas vers elle et lui enleva son pistolet des mains. Il la saisit par les épaules afin qu'elle le regarde.

« Ça va ? » Demanda-t-il tout bas en la regardant. Elle hocha la tête et posa enfin ses yeux sur Oliver. « Ok….allez vient ne restons pas là… » Il enlaça sa main et la tira vers la sortie. Anatoly était déjà à veiller qu'ils puissent sortir du bureau sans être vus. Ils se séparèrent dans le couloir menant au hall d'entrée.

« Anatoly….merci de votre aide. » Dit Oliver en lui tendant une main. Le russe le regarda et la saisit afin de la serrer. « Starling est à vous….je n'oublierai jamais ce que vous avez fait pour notre famille. » Anatoly hocha la tête doucement.

« Oliver….nous avons aussi un code d'honneur à la Bratva…..on peut être en guerre pour un territoire et vouloir contrôler une ville, mais nous n'agissons pas comme des meurtriers. Ce que Malcolm a fait était un meurtre, il devait être punit. » Il fit une pause avant de se tourner vers Felicity. « Melle Smoak…ce fut un plaisir de vous rencontrer, je vous souhaite de trouver la paix à présent. » Felicity se contenta d'un signe de tête encore un peu sous le choc de ce qu'elle venait de faire. « Vous devriez y aller maintenant, la vente est presque terminée…. »

Les deux hommes se saluèrent une dernière fois et Oliver et Felicity gagnèrent assez rapidement l'entrée. Ils s'apprêtèrent à quitter le manoir quand ils furent interrompus par une voix qu'Oliver reconnu aussitôt.

« Attendez ! »

Le couple se retourna doucement et Felicity tomba sur une carrure qu'elle reconnue de suite. Son sang se glaça et d'instinct elle serra plus fort la main d'Oliver. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil rapide et lui fit comprendre qu'il maîtrisait la situation.

« Vous partez déjà ? » Demanda Tommy d'une voix forte ou Oliver sentit sa consommation excessive d'alcool. « Le plus drôle va commencer…..tout le gratin de Starling qui va se mettre à boire et à danser….sans compter ce qu'il va se passer dans les coins sombres… » Dit-il en s'approchant un peu trop près de Felicity.

Cette dernière fit un pas en arrière sous la surprise et retint un petit cri. Anatoly regardait toute cette scène du couloir et était prêt à neutraliser le fils Merlyn s'il continuait à insister.

« Désolé si je vous ai fait peur… » Dit Tommy en se penchant vers la blonde qui sentit son haleine lourde. «….ce n'était pas mon intention….vous êtes certaine de vouloir partir ? » Il posa sa question en s'approchant encore un peu plus près d'elle et en la détaillant d'un œil malsain. Felicity ne répondit pas et sentit Oliver poser son bras entre elle et Tommy.

« Elle est certaine de vouloir partir….et de toute façon elle n'est pas libre. » Dit Oliver en fixant Tommy d'une voix transformée mais claire et nette. « Maintenant si vous voulez bien nous laisser partir… » Il repoussa doucement Tommy en posant sa main sur son torse et fit passer Felicity derrière lui. Tommy se recula en levant ses mains pour montrer qu'il ne ferait rien. Oliver le fixa encore un instant avant de reculer et de forcer Felicity à en faire de même.

Ils n'échangèrent aucun regard avec Anatoly afin de ne pas porter les soupçons sur le fait qu'ils se connaissaient quand la mort de Malcolm serait découverte, ce qui n'allait pas tarder. Ils devaient se dépêcher de quitter la propriété et de filer à l'aéroport. Leur mission était terminée.

* * *

**Voici pour ce chapitre….le Olicity s'est vengé et Felicity va enfin pouvoir reprendre le cours de sa vie.**

**Comme toujours j'attends avec impatience vos avis et commentaires sur ce chapitre…**

**À bientôt pour la suite…**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonjour à tous, **

**Merci pour vos lectures et commentaires sur le dernier chapitre, notamment les guests à qui je ne peux répondre de par le site. **

**Angy : Merci de ton commentaire. Pour une fois c'est Felicity qui ose, elle en avait besoin pour avancer et pour vraiment comprendre ce qu'Oliver et sa mère lui avait expliqué. Tu verras dans cette suite si son geste va avoir des conséquences. **

**Clo : Merci beaucoup. **

**Ally84 : Merci beaucoup de ton commentaire. Contente que tu aies aimé le dernier chapitre, la suite maintenant. **

**Nina : Merci de ton commentaire. Toutes tes questions ont une réponse dans cette suite. **

**Olicity-love : Merci de ton commentaire, contente que tu aies aimé. **

**Voici le 11 ère chapitre avec une chose qui devrait vous plaire….et une autre un peu moins….bonne lecture.**

**Encore un mot pour ma complice, merci de ton temps et des tes lectures. Je t'embrasse fort Shinobu24.**

* * *

« Je peux entrer ? » Demanda Thea en passant sa tête par la porte. Oliver marmonna une réponse et sa soeur le rejoignit en rigolant. « Attends, laisse-moi faire. » Thea arrangea la cravate d'Oliver en rigola doucement. « Tu es nerveux hein….en même temps tu vas épouser la fille qui te fait rêver depuis que tu es ado alors c'est plutôt normal. » Elle éclata de rire au soupir de son frère.

« Tes sarcasmes n'arrangent pas ma nervosité Thea….mais oui je suis extrêmement nerveux. » Avoua enfin Oliver en rigolant à son tour. Thea le regarda tendrement, elle était heureuse pour lui, il accédait enfin au bonheur. Leur vie n'avait pas été facile ces derniers temps et ce mariage allait enfin amener un peu de gaité dans cette famille qui en avait cruellement besoin.

Bien évidement il manquait deux personnes chères à leurs cœurs, mais depuis que Felicity et Oliver étaient revenus de Starling avec leur mission accomplie, il soufflait comme un vent de nouvelle vie dans la maison. Moira et Donna semblaient un peu moins tristes et elles s'étaient plongées dans les préparatifs du mariage en respectant les souhaits de Felicity, à savoir un mariage simple et sans extravagances.

« Je suis heureuse pour toi. » Finit par dire Thea en prenant son frère dans ses bras.

« Comment va-t-elle ? » Oliver savait que pour Felicity cette cérémonie était une épreuve. Elle avait toujours imaginé que son père serait présent et qu'il remonterait avec elle l'allée la conduisant à son futur époux. Thea fit une légère grimace.

« C'est difficile…mais elle est aussi très excitée de te dire oui. » Le frère et la sœur se regardèrent un instant. « Merci Oliver pour tout ce que tu as fait pour la famille….et pour Papa. » Dit-elle difficilement la voix tremblotante. « Même si je sais que tu épouses Felicity parce que tu l'aimes…je sais aussi que tu l'aurais quand même fait pour le bien de tout le monde. »

« C'est mon devoir Thea et mon héritage. » Dit Oliver en la prenant à nouveau dans ses bras. « Je me devais de le faire….mais tu as raison le fait d'être complètement fou amoureux de Felicity me facilite grandement la chose. » Ils éclatèrent de rire et Thea visa l'heure à sa montre. Il était temps pour son frère d'aller rejoindre l'amour de sa vie.

##

Donna mettait une dernière touche à la coiffure de Felicity. Elle passa sur le devant afin de voir le résultat et elle fut émue de la voir si belle.

« Tu es magnifique ma chérie. » Dit-elle en essuyant une larme qui coulait sur sa joue. Felicity se leva et pris sa mère dans ses bras. « Ton père aurait été tellement fière de te voir épouser Oliver. » Dit-elle dans son cou.

« Je sais…j'aurais tellement aimé qu'il soit là pour me mener jusqu'à lui. » Felicity se décolla de sa mère et tamponna ses yeux. « Mais il sera avec nous dans nos cœurs Maman…et puis c'est toi qui me conduit à l'homme de mes rêves c'est pas mal non plus. » Dit-elle en rigolant doucement.

« Oui c'est vrai. » Donna rigola à son tour à travers ses larmes et se ressaisit, cette journée devait être remplie de joie et d'amour. Elle enlaça la main de sa fille et l'entraîna à son tour vers son futur époux. « Allons te marier ma fille. » Dit-elle dans le creux de son oreille.

Felicity attendait devant la porte impatiente de faire son entrée et de voir enfin Oliver. Cela faisait deux jours qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu pour respecter la tradition et son manque commençait sérieusement à se faire sentir. Sa mère compris son impatience et s'en amusa un instant lui expliquant que le jour de son mariage elle était loin d'être aussi nerveuse que sa fille.

« C'est à vous. » C'est l'organisatrice de mariage qui mit fin à leur conversation et à l'angoisse de Felicity. Donna hocha la tête et saisit la main de sa fille. Felicity prit une profonde inspiration et serra très fort la main de sa mère. Elle avança jusqu'à la porte qui s'ouvrit à son arrivée.

Elle fut saisit par la beauté de la dépendance de la maison de ses parents qui avait été transformée en chapelle. Elle s'arrêta au seuil et chercha Oliver des yeux. Elle le trouva à l'attendre devant l'autel dressé et le prête qui l'attendait. Il était beau à couper le souffle dans son costume noir qui soulignait sa carrure imposante, il avait gardé ses cheveux un peu plus long que d'habitude. Il savait qu'elle adorait pouvoir y passer ses doigts. Ils se fixèrent un instant avant qu'elle n'avance sa main toujours dans celle de sa mère.

Oliver ne la quittait pas des yeux, il la trouvait belle à couper le souffle, d'ailleurs il sentait son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine et son souffle se faire un peu plus rapide à chaque pas qu'elle faisait vers lui. Sa robe lui allait à merveille et soulignait ses courbes avec sagesse et délicatesse tout comme elle.

Felicity arriva enfin à sa hauteur et lâcha la main de sa mère qui la donna symboliquement à Oliver. Ils ne se préoccupaient pas de ce qu'il se passait autour d'eux, rien ne comptait à par eux, ce moment et ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire. S'unir pour la vie et tenter de garder à flot une ville qu'ils avaient à leurs pieds.

Oliver tira sur la main de Felicity afin qu'elle s'approche un peu d'elle. Il posa son autre main sur son visage et posa son front contre le sien.

« Je ne sais pas si je te mérite…mais je suis infiniment heureux que tu deviennes ma femme. » Dit-il tout contre sa bouche avant d'y déposer un tendre baiser. Felicity ferma les yeux sous cet aveu et cette sincérité.

« Je suis très honorée de devenir ta femme….mais encore plus de t'appartenir pour la vie…. » Souffla-t-elle en réponse à Oliver. La salle assistait à cet échange les larmes aux yeux, tout le monde connaissait les activités plus ou moins légales des Smoak-Queen et savait que ce mariage à la base n'était pas un mariage d'amour. Mais voir les futurs mariés si épris l'un de l'autre donnait espoir à tout le monde.

Donna et Moira regardaient leurs enfants et ne pouvaient retenir leurs larmes de couler. Elles qui avaient pensé qu'elles allaient devoir batailler pour leur faire accepter ce mariage de raison, n'avaient pu qu'être témoin de l'immensité de l'amour qu'ils pouvaient se porter. Cela leur rappela le vide que leurs époux avaient laissé. Elles continuèrent de regarder leurs enfants s'échanger leurs vœux émues et sereines finalement pour l'avenir.

####

Oliver était enfermé dans son bureau depuis ce matin. Il regarda l'heure à sa montre et vit avec horreur qu'il avait loupé l'heure du déjeuner. Il grimaça, depuis qu'il était à la tête de la famille il passait son temps à sillonner la ville, en réunions interminables avec les différents acteurs important de Vegas, ou à tenter de trouver une solution pour tel ou tel problème.

Sa vie n'avait plus rien à voir avec ce qu'elle était à Starling, ni ses responsabilités d'ailleurs. Felicity lui avait confié la tête de l'organisation, c'était peut-être elle l'héritière de Noah Smoak, mais Oliver était son époux et le successeur choisit par son père, ce rôle lui revenait donc sans aucun doute.

Il avait tenté de la dissuader de lui donner ce poste, lui expliquant qu'il pouvait très bien l'épauler et rester à ses côtés afin de la conseiller mais elle avait refusé. Elle avait mis en avant que les gens penseraient qu'elle ne pouvait diriger la ville seule et qu'elle avait besoin de lui, alors autant lui laisser pleinement ce rôle. Mais surtout elle lui avait confié qu'elle voulait juste être sa femme. Elle avait jugé que c'était plutôt son rôle de l'épauler et de prendre soin de lui et de leur famille quand ils en auraient une.

Il rigola à ce souvenir et à cette conversation qu'ils avaient eu durant leur lune de miel qu'ils avaient passé sur une île déserte. Cela avait été le moment le plus serein de leur histoire, et il avait l'impression que c'était il y a des siècles alors que cela faisait à peine six mois qu'ils étaient mariés. Ils se voyaient peu et sa femme lui manquait, ils avaient chacun des obligations et parfois il rêvait de leur vie quand ils étaient juste les enfants de….

« Hey…tu as l'air de rêvasser au lieu de travailler. » Lui dit une voix à la porte de son bureau. Oliver sursauta et rigola doucement en voyant Felicity qui le regardait en penchant la tête sur le côté, les mains sur les hanches.

« Je pensais à toi et au fait que tu me manques. » Il se leva et la rejoignit d'un pas lent. « J'ai loupé le seul déjeuner où tu étais présente et j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas. » Dit-il en arrivant à sa hauteur et en se penchant pour l'embrasser tendrement.

« Pas vraiment… » Répondit Felicity d'une voix lointaine. « ….même si j'aurai préféré que tu te montres. » Elle avait passé ses mains dans son cou et le retenait contre elle. « J'avais prévu une pause plutôt sympa. » Elle éclata de rire dans son oreille et Oliver la suivit en la serrant contre lui et en enfouissant sa tête dans son cou.

« Vraiment ? » Demanda-t-il déjà emporté par les baisers qu'il donnait à sa jeune épouse dans son cou. Cette dernière hocha la tête et le repoussa légèrement. Oliver fut surpris et suivit ses gestes. Il n'avait pas remarqué sa robe qui était uniquement retenue par un nœud sur le côté.

« J'ai très envie de mon mari…mais celui-ci ne daigne pas vraiment s'occuper de moi...» Dit-elle lascivement en dénouant son nœud très lentement. «...j'ai donc décidé de prendre les choses en main….et j'ai ordonné à tout le monde de nous laisser tranquille toute l'après midi… » Oliver suivait les mains de Felicity qui ouvrait sa robe et lui faisait découvrir son corps.

Il déglutit à la voir ainsi offerte à lui, il n'aurait jamais soupçonné que Felicity pouvait être aussi entreprenante. Ce n'était pas l'image et l'idée qu'il avait d'elle quand ils étaient adolescents, même s'il devait avouer qu'il adorait ce côté de sa personnalité.

Il la vit s'approcher à nouveau de lui tout en faisant glisser sa robe le long de ses bras. Elle tomba au sol et sa femme se retrouva en lingerie. Il rigola doucement quand il reconnu l'ensemble en dentelle écru qu'il lui avait offert pour fêter leur trois mois de mariage. Il baissa la tête légèrement gêné et se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

« Oliver….tu es trop craquant quand tu es gêné de cette façon. » Lui susurra Felicity près de sa bouche qu'elle embrassa doucement. Elle aventura ses mains sur son torse et les passa sous sa veste afin de l'en débarrasser. Il se laissa faire et sentit sa veste quitter ses bras pour rejoindre le sol. Il suivit encore une fois les mains de Felicity qui s'attaquaient aux boutons de sa chemise.

Il la regardait faire sans rien dire, les mains le long de son corps. Il se laissait totalement posséder par elle. Quand elle eut fini de déboutonner sa chemise elle posa tendrement un doigt sur son torse et commença à dessiner chaque muscle qu'elle croisait. Il savait qu'elle ne se lassait jamais de le découvrir, comme lui ne se lassait jamais de la découvrir.

C'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais connu avec une femme, cette envie incessante d'elle et ce besoin qu'il avait de toujours la toucher. Même dans ses jeunes années où il était comment dire….plutôt actif il n'avait jamais ressenti cette envie brûlante.

Il sursauta quand il sentit sa langue délimiter ses pectoraux. Les mains de Felicity glissait sur son torse et suivait sa bouche qui descendait toujours un peu plus bas. Elle s'attarda un peu plus sur son côté droit et effleura d'un tendre baiser une blessure par balle qu'il avait eu il y a quelques semaines.

Felicity se souvenait encore de sa respiration qui s'était bloquée quand Diggle lui avait appris que son mari avait été transporté d'urgence à l'hôpital. Elle avait cru mourir sur place. Quand elle était arrivée à son chevet il était encore sous l'effet de l'anesthésie et elle avait dû patienter des heures avant de pouvoir à nouveau trouver son regard bleu. Elle l'avait serré contre elle avant de lui passer un savon mémorable pour son imprudence.

Cela l'avait ramené à la mort de son père et au fait que toute sa vie ne tenait qu'à un fil, que tout pouvait s'arrêter brutalement et qu'elle pouvait tout perdre en un instant. Elle remonta lentement vers son visage et chercha ses yeux, tout en gardant un doigt sur sa blessure.

« Comment te sens-tu ? » Demanda-t-elle tendrement en caressant la cicatrice. Oliver baissa le regard vers sa main et la saisit. Il la ramena vers sa bouche et l'embrassa tendrement.

« Ça va chérie….je vais bien. Et ça arrivera encore. » Répondit-il en la regardant profondément. Elle grimaça à cette réponse mais savait qu'il avait parfaitement raison. Oliver était le chef de son clan et de sa famille, il avait le devoir d'être sur le terrain quand les choses étaient compliquées s'il voulait garder le respect de ses hommes. « Et si on reprenait plutôt où on en était ? » Souffla-t-il contre son visage qu'il approcha doucement du sien. « J'ai aussi très envie de ma femme. » Murmura-t-il contre son oreille.

Cette dernière phrase déclencha toute une série de frissons chez la jeune femme qui chercha d'instinct la virilité d'Oliver qu'elle découvrit prête pour elle. Felicity gémit à se constat et se colla à son époux en l'embrassant passionnément. Oliver encercla sa taille à ce baiser passionné et la porta pour la poser sur le bureau juste derrière eux.

##

Ils étaient enlacés sur le canapé du bureau emmitouflés dans un plaid. Oliver était sur le côté et tenait Felicity qui était dos à lui parsemant son cou de baisers humides et ne rêvant que de la posséder à nouveau.

« J'ai adoré cette pause déjeuné qui n'en était pas vraiment une. » Rigola-t-il dans son oreille tentant de calmer ses ardeurs. Felicity pouffa à sa réflexion et se retourna dans ses bras.

« Je suis contente que tu aies apprécié. » Rigola-t-elle contre sa bouche avant de l'embrasser tendrement. « Tu pars bientôt il fallait prendre de l'avance. » Dit-elle en l'embrassant à nouveau. « Tu vas me manquer. »

« Viens avec moi…. » Plaida-t-il, Felicity secoua la tête. « Tu n'es pas obligée de rester en ville….tu peux très bien te désister pour cette inauguration où la repousser… » Dit-il contre sa peau en entrecoupant chaque mot d'un baiser.

« Non je ne peux pas Oliver et tu le sais… » Felicity le repoussa gentiment et le regarda intensément. « Ce n'est que deux jours et même si je n'aime pas te savoir loin de Vegas et donc de moi…..ça passera vite… » Oliver hocha la tête et fondit à nouveau sur sa femme bien décidé à profiter d'elle encore un peu avant cet éloignement forcé. « Attends je…j'ai quelque chose à te dire… »

Elle prit un ton sérieux et Oliver fronça les sourcils en se reculant soudain inquiet de ce qu'elle avait lui dire. Il la vit rire doucement et s'approcher de lui, elle plongea dans son cou et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Son visage s'éclaira d'un sourire au fur et à mesure de ses paroles et elle plongea à nouveau dans ses yeux quand elle se recula.

« C'est vrai ? » Demanda Oliver tout bas. Felicity hocha la tête elle aussi avec un énorme sourire. Ils se regardèrent avec amour un moment avant qu'il ne fonde sur elle, heureux comme jamais.

#####

Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait pensé Felicity avait passé un très bon moment à cette inauguration. Elle se devait d'être présente pour cette salle de sports flambant neuve qui avait été financée exclusivement par les dons que sa famille avait faite à ce quartier de Vegas.

C'était un quartier où sévissait la drogue et la prostitution. Les enfants étaient livrés à eux-mêmes et tombaient la plupart du temps dans la délinquance, ce genre d'endroit leur permettait de trouver un refuge pour un temps et de pouvoir peut-être se trouver un but et d'essayer de s'en sortir.

Elle avait encore du mal à concevoir qu'elle finançait ce genre de projet mais quand même temps sa famille tenait les rênes du business responsable du fléau qu'elle combattait. Il y avait un moment qu'elle avait arrêté de réfléchir à tout ça et avait fini par plus ou moins accepter. C'était son héritage elle ne pouvait rien contre, tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire c'était donner de son temps et de son argent pour tenter de sauver les gens qui voulaient s'en sortir. Et pour l'instant c'était ce qu'elle faisait.

« Il est l'heure Felicity. » Lui glissa Roy à son oreille.

Elle était en pleine conversation avec le maire de la ville qui lui aussi avait assisté à cette inauguration. Elle avait été surprise d'apprendre que David Johns était à la botte de sa famille et qu'il appliquait à la lettre les consignes qu'il recevait. En même temps elle aurait dû s'en douter.

« David, ça été un vrai plaisir de vous revoir. » Dit Felicity pour couper court à la conversation assommante dans laquelle elle était plongée. Le maire voulait absolument lui parler d'un projet d'un nouveau casino, seulement ce genre de choses ne dépendait pas d'elle. C'était Oliver à présent qui prenait ce genre de décision mais le maire savait parfaitement l'influence qu'elle pouvait avoir sur son époux.

« Plaisir partagé Madame Queen. J'espère vous revoir bientôt. » Dit David en saisissant sa main et la tenant un peu trop fermement à son goût. « N'oubliez pas de glisser un mot à votre mari concernant ce casino…c'est une opportunité pour la ville et… »

« David… » Le coupa-t-elle. « ….je pense que vous devriez prendre contact avec Oliver pour ce genre de chose. Mais je vais vous donnez mon avis puisqu'il vous importe tant….je ne pense pas qu'avoir un énième casino en ville règlera les problèmes qui gangrènent certains quartiers à part en rajouter d'autres. Donc non je n'appuierai pas votre idée…vous devrez la défendre seul. » Dit-elle agacée. « Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser je suis attendue ailleurs. » Elle lui fit un léger sourire et suivit Roy.

« On peut dire qu'il est tenace celui là. » Dit Roy en rigolant tout en ouvrant la marche pour Felicity.

« Et pas qu'un peu depuis que je suis arrivée il ne m'a pas lâché avec cette histoire de casino. Et rien que pour ça je vais poser mon véto. » Elle éclata de rire suivit de Roy.

Ce dernier était devenu son garde du corps officiel depuis qu'ils étaient installés à Las Vegas, ils s'étaient rapprochés et avaient appris à se connaître un peu plus. Ce qu'elle avait découvert chez le jeune homme lui plaisait beaucoup et elle comprenait pourquoi Thea était tombée sous le charme.

Roy venait d'un quartier pauvre de Starling et sa vie n'avait pas été des plus facile. Il avait grandi dans la violence et avait vu ses parents se laisser glisser vers la drogue sans se soucier de lui. Il avait fait d'énormes bêtises jusqu'à celle qui l'avait conduit à Thea. Il avait confié il y a peu à Felicity que c'était la seule bêtise qu'il ne regrettait pas.

Même si les débuts avec la famille Queen avaient été difficile et qu'il avait bien cru tuer un nombre incalculable de fois Moira, il ne changerait rien pour rien au monde. C'est cette difficulté et ce combat contre tout le monde qui avait renforcé leur amour et qui avait fait de lui ce qu'il était maintenant.

« Je comprends. » Rigola Roy à son tour. « Et honnêtement je ne pense pas qu'Oliver valide un nouveau casino, ce n'est pas comme si la ville en manquait. » Il éclata de rire à son tour et ouvrit la portière à Felicity qui grimpa aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait. Oliver devait rentrer dans peu de temps et elle était pressée d'aller le retrouver.

Elle consulta son téléphone et vit justement un message de son mari. Il venait d'atterrir et serait chez eux dans peu de temps. Elle répondit en vitesse qu'elle prenait également le chemin de la maison avec un immense sourire sur son visage. La séparation n'avait pas été longue mais Oliver lui avait manqué.

Elle regarda le paysage défiler entre deux mails auxquels elle répondait, discutait avec Roy de leur prochaine sortie en ville qui était prévue pour dans deux jours. Ils furent pris dans un bouchon ce qui n'était pas rare à cette heure-ci à Vegas.

« Ah non…on va être retardé.. » Rala un peu Felicity ce qui amusa Roy. Il lui jeta un petit regard en coin et bifurqua dans la rue juste à gauche.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Oliver ne va pas t'attendre trop longtemps. Regarde il n'y a personne.» Ils empruntèrent une rue adjacente plutôt calme et soudain l'instinct de Felicity se réveilla, elle ne trouvait pas ça normal. La rue était déserte et aucune voiture ne circulait alors qu'un embouteillage monstre avait lieu deux rues plus loin.

« Roy…. » Dit-elle simplement.

« Oui je sais…ce n'est pas normal. » Répondit-il d'une voix dure. Felicity enleva ses talons et sortit son pistolet de son sac. Oliver avait insisté afin qu'elle en ait toujours un sur elle. Au début elle avait rigolé se disant que Roy était là pour la défendre et qu'elle était dans sa ville et qu'elle ne craignait rien. Seulement à cet instant elle était heureuse de l'avoir écouté.

Roy continuait d'avancer dans cette rue toujours aussi déserte quand il vit au loin une voiture se mettre en travers de la route. Il ralentit et jeta un œil vers Felicity.

« Tiens toi prête et envoie un message à Oliver. Dis-lui ou nous sommes. » Felicity exécuta sans rien dire les ordres de Roy et pianota en vitesse sur son téléphone. « Tu restes dans la voiture et tu ne bouges pas, quand je te le dirai tu fonceras dans l'immeuble blanc juste sur la droite et tu monteras sur la terrasse et tu attendras qu'on vienne te chercher, ok ? »

« Ok… » Dit-elle plutôt calme. Elle avait appris à gérer son stress et savait d'avance que tout serait mis en œuvre pour venir la sauver. Elle sentit son téléphone vibrer. « C'est Oliver…il arrive. » Roy hocha la tête et serra le volant avant de redémarrer la voiture pour avancer un peu plus près de l'immeuble qu'il avait montrer à Felicity. Il regardait si la voiture avançait mais elle ne bougeait pas.

Felicity aussi avait son regard fixé sur cette voiture noire aux vitres tintées où il était impossible de voir quelque chose. Elle serrait son téléphone et son arme dans ses mains et quand Roy s'arrêta à la hauteur de l'immeuble elle sentit une poussée d'adrénaline enflammer ses veines.

« Soit prudent Roy…Thea elle… »

« Je sais. » La coupa-t-il très vite. « Vas-y…maintenant ! » Cria-t-il quand il vit deux hommes sortir de la voiture mitraillettes aux poings leur tirer dessus.

Felicity eut à peine le temps de sortir de la voiture que le pare brise vola en éclats. Elle entendit Roy répliquer et sortir à son tour mais elle l'entendit surtout crier. Elle jeta un œil vers lui, et le vit blessé à l'épaule. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser seul. Elle fit machine arrière et se cacha avec lui contre la voiture.

« Je reste avec toi ! » Dit-elle d'un ton sans appel quand elle vit son regard noir. « Tu es blessé tu ne t'en sortiras pas sans moi. » Elle se releva d'un coup et tira en direction des deux hommes qui continuaient de les canarder. Ils se stoppèrent deux secondes le temps qu'elle tire pour recommencer de plus belle. « Il faudrait qu'on bouge ! » Elle montra à Roy l'immeuble dans lequel il voulait qu'elle rentre et il acquiesça. « Maintenant ! » Elle se releva à nouveau et le couvrit en tirant afin qu'il puisse se réfugier dans le hall. Roy en fit de même afin qu'elle le rejoigne. « Montre-moi ta blessure. »

Elle s'approcha de lui et regarda si la blessure était profonde. Roy grimaçait à chaque fois que Felicity bougeait ses vêtements ou qu'elle le touchait.

« La balle est encore à l'intérieur. » Dit-elle tentant de garder son sang froid. « On va monter sur la terrasse et attendre Oliver. » Dit-elle en sortant son téléphone de sa poche, regardant si elle avait des nouvelles.

« Monte Felicity je vais te couvrir. » Dit faiblement Roy. Cette dernière secoua la tête. « Si…tu dois te mettre à l'abri et…. » Soudain ils entendirent l'arrêt des balles et une voix s'élever.

« On va pas y passer la journée Felicity ! » Dit cette voix qu'elle reconnue. Elle se figea et compris de suite pourquoi il était là. « Tu sais que je vais t'avoir….ton mari n'aura pas le temps d'arriver…parce qu'il est lui aussi pris dans un immense embouteillage à la sortie de l'aéroport. » Rigola la voix. « Vegas est vraiment une ville surpeuplée mais où tout le monde est prêt à n'importe quoi pour quelques billets. »

Felicity entendait les pas se rapprocher, et paniquait. Oliver était lui aussi pris en embuscade et elle avait peur pour sa vie. Elle regardait Roy et ne savait pas quoi faire. Ce dernier lui faisait signe de monter se cacher mais elle refusait obstinément de bouger.

« Tu te montres où tu veux que je viennes ? » Les pas s'arrêtèrent juste à l'angle du mur qui la cachait encore. Elle ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps et se leva et jeta son arme pour faire face à celui qui était venue pour elle. « Et bien voilà….salut…. » La voix rigola avant de tirer en direction de Roy. « Voilà….il nous embêtera plus comme ça. »

Felicity hurla sous le geste qu'elle n'avait pas vu venir et regarda Roy le visage baissé sur son torse et dans une position improbable. Il était mort, elle sentit une larme couler et sa première pensée fut pour Thea.

« Allez ! » Cria la voix en hurlant sur Felicity qui sursauta. « Avance vers la voiture ! T'inquiète pas ton tour viendra….mais avant on va jouer un peu…. » Felicity avança sans lutter plus que nécessaire. Elle était prise au piège, elle espérait simplement qu'Oliver s'en sortirait mieux qu'elle.

* * *

**Voici pour ce chapitre, qui j'espère vous a plu. Le Olicity est enfin marié et heureux, mais cette fin vient tout perturber…..**

**Comme toujours j'attends avec impatience vos avis et commentaires.**

**À bientôt pour la suite, pour info il reste encore deux chapitres avant la fin….**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonjour,**

**Encore merci à tous ceux qui continuent de suivre cette fiction. ****Je sais que le dernier chapitre a été aussi heureux que déstabilisant et que je vous ai laissé avec une sacré question….qui a osé s'en prendre à Felicity ?**

**Mais avant de vous laisser découvrir cette suite, je remercie les guests à qui je ne peux répondre de par le site.**

**Angy : Merci de ton commentaire. Effectivement le chapitre a été un sacré ascenseur émotionnel, tu vas vite découvrir qui a enlevé Felicity.**

**Nina : Merci de ton commentaire. Toutes tes questions ont des réponses dans cette suite.**

**Olicity-love : Merci beaucoup.**

**Voici donc cette suite tant attendue….bonne lecture.**

**Encore un mot pour ma complice sur ce site, merci de ta présence et de ton soutien au quotidien. Je t'embrasse fort ma bêta extraordinaire.**

* * *

Oliver se releva difficilement et regarda autour de lui les dégâts encore sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de vivre. Sa voiture était sortie tranquillement de l'aéroport quand il avait reçu un message de Felicity lui indiquant qu'elle était prise en embuscade avec Roy en ville, et peu de temps après il avait été à son tour pris à partie. Heureusement pour lui, Diggle était un homme sans peur et qui avait réussi à les tirer de cette situation délicate. Sans son sang froid et son expérience du terrain, ils ne seraient certainement plus là. Son sang se glaça à la seule pensée d'abandonner sa femme. Felicity !

Son esprit tourna à cent à l'heure, elle aussi était dans une position délicate ! Il tenta de l'appeler, mais aucune réponse, il en fit de même avec Roy qui ne répondit pas non plus. Il n'aimait pas ça, son instinct se réveillait et il savait qu'il était arrivé un malheur. Il interpella Diggle et ils reprirent en vitesse la voiture pour filer à l'endroit que leur avait indiqué Felicity.

Ils arrivèrent en trombe dans la rue et le spectacle qu'il découvrit lui confirma ses pires craintes. Des impacts de balles un peu partout, des douilles au sol, une voiture en travers de la route bloquant celle de sa femme.

« Felicity ! Roy ! » Appela-t-il avec désespoir. Il se précipita dans la voiture et découvrit le sac de Felicity ainsi que ses talons. Ce constat lui tira malgré tout un sourire. Elle avait fuit en laissant ses talons, plus facile pour courir. Il sortit de la voiture et en fit le tour en remarquant des traces de sang.

« Oliver ! » L'appela Diggle. Il le chercha des yeux et le trouva au pied d'un immeuble, le visage grave. Il s'approcha doucement effrayé de ce qu'il allait trouver. Diggle avait le visage grave et la tête baissée. À son arrivée il le fixa et secoua la tête. « Je suis désolé. » Dit-il simplement.

A ces mots Oliver sentit un coup au cœur, il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait faire s'il trouvait Felicity derrière ce mur. Il fit un pas de plus et ferma les yeux voulant se préparer au pire. Il les ouvrit enfin et tomba sur Roy inerte au sol du sang dégoulinant de son crâne. Il était mort d'une balle dans la tête.

Même s'il était peiné de sa mort, il ne pouvait empêcher un immense soulagement prendre possession de son cœur. Sa femme, son amour n'était pas morte. Du moins pour l'instant rien ne prouvait qu'elle était morte, il avait encore l'espoir de pouvoir la retrouver et de la sauver.

Il s'accroupit face au jeune homme et ferma ses yeux qui étaient restés ouvert. Il baissa la tête et pensa à sa sœur. Il allait devoir lui annoncer la mort de l'homme de sa vie, comment allait-il pouvoir faire ça ? Il savait qu'elle allait se perdre, Roy avait été le seul à savoir la comprendre et à la canaliser quand elle allait mal.

« Des traces de Felicity ? » Demanda Oliver en se tournant vers Diggle qui venait de faire l'inspection des lieux. Il tendit l'arme de la jeune femme.

« Juste son arme, son sac est dans la voiture, mais pas son téléphone. » Répondit Diggle en regardant à nouveau Roy. « Pauvre gamin…. » Oliver acquiesça simplement de la tête et se pencha afin de le soulever. Il devait rentrer et comprendre qui s'était attaqué à eux de cette façon. « Je vais le faire. » Diggle se pencha avant Oliver et se saisit du jeune homme inerte. « Elle va être dévastée. » Dit-il simplement en parlant de Thea.

« Je sais…allez on y va. » Oliver ramassa les affaires de Felicity et ils reprirent le chemin de la propriété. Le trajet se fit dans le silence le plus total, mise à part l'appel qu'Oliver avait passé afin de lancer des recherches. Roy était allongé à l'arrière et instinctivement il jetait un œil de temps en temps pour le surveiller. À chaque fois qu'il posait son regard sur lui, celui de Thea se superposait au sien et il la voyait effondrée de chagrin.

Soudain il se mit à détester sa vie et ce qu'il faisait. Il était en rage et en colère c'était la première fois que cela lui arrivait. Il avait toujours accepté sans se poser de questions sa vie, ce qu'était sa famille, ce qu'elle faisait et comment elle réglait les différents problèmes. Mais à cet instant il ne supportait plus tout ça, il y avait eu trop de perte et trop de malheur depuis un moment. Jusqu'où cela allait-il aller ?

Felicity venait d'être enlevée et il ne savait pas où chercher, ni vers qui se tourner. Ils n'avaient eu aucune information d'un quelconque danger les concernant, et cela lui fit dire que tout venait de quelqu'un qui n'était pas connu d'eux. Ce n'était pas un ennemi qu'il connaissait ou une organisation qui s'opposait à eux pour un territoire ou un contrat qui n'avait pas abouti. Non c'était plus profond que ça et bien plus personnel.

« Oliver…on est arrivé. » C'est Diggle qui le sortit de ses sombres pensées. « Je..je vais les chercher et… »

« Non…j'y vais d'abord. Je veux lui annoncer en douceur. » Oliver sortit de voiture et regarda Diggle. « Essaie de…de le rendre présentable. » Dit-il difficilement. John acquiesça et regarda Oliver pénétrer dans la maison.

Quand Oliver franchit la porte il était abattu et triste. Sa femme avait disparu et il devait annoncer à sa sœur la mort de son petit ami. Il s'adossa à la porte d'entrée un moment avant de trouver le courage de faire un pas et de faire cette annonce qui allait encore une fois bouleverser la vie de sa famille.

« Tout va bien Oliver ? » Demanda Donna en passant par là. Elle nota l'air perdu de son gendre et ses vêtements froissés. Son instinct se réveilla de suite quand elle nota aussi l'absence de sa fille. « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Où est Felicity ?! » Demanda-t-elle précipitamment. Elle s'approcha de lui et le fixa. « Oliver.… ? » Dit-elle à nouveau devant son silence.

« On doit parler Donna… » Finit-il par dire en soupirant. « Je dois voir ma mère et ma sœur aussi. » Il entraîna sa belle mère vers le salon et trouva Moira en train de lire. « Où est Thea ? » Moira nota aussi son air contrarié et comme Donna comprit de suite que l'instant était grave.

« Je suis là ! » Répondit sa sœur en arrivant à son tour dans le salon. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y…a ? » Elle vit Oliver et le visage fermé des deux femmes et comprit à son tour qu'il y avait un souci. Oliver fixa chaque femme un moment avant de prendre son courage à deux mains et de leur annoncer ce qu'il venait de se passer.

« Je suis tombé en embuscade en sortant de l'aéroport. » Dit-il directement. Moira se leva et s'approcha de son fils inquiète.

« Tu vas bien ? Tu n'es pas blessé chéri ? » Elle inspecta un peu son fils et Oliver la rassura de suite en prenant ses mains dans les siennes.

« Non maman rassure toi ça va….ça va. » Son regard se porta sur Donna qui savait que la suite ne lui plairait pas.

« Felicity aussi a été attaquée. » Dit-il un peu plus bas. Donna tomba sur le fauteuil pas très loin sous le choc. Thea se rapprocha d'elle et prit place à ses côtés afin de la soutenir. « Elle…m'a envoyé un message juste avant l'attaque et on devait les rejoindre pour les sortir de là mais on était coincé et….nous sommes arrivés trop tard. » Son regard ne quittait pas celui de Donna qui pour l'instant restait impassible.

Le silence se fit un moment chacun assimilant ce qu'Oliver venait de leur annoncer.

« Roy…. » Demanda Thea quand elle eut digéré la nouvelle. « Ou…ou est-il ? » En posant sa question la jeune Queen savait que la réponse ne lui plairait pas forcément. Oliver avait parlé d'un enlèvement mais juste pour Felicity. Elle se leva et s'approcha de son frère. « Oliver….est-ce que….. » Sa voix se fêla un peu et son frère constata qu'elle luttait contre les larmes. « Il est… » Oliver acquiesça doucement d'un signe de tête, avant de foncer vers elle et de la prendre dans ses bras.

« Je suis désolé Thea….je suis tellement désolé. » Dit-il dans le creux de son oreille. Il la sentait trembler et pleurer en même temps, ses bras le long de son corps incapable de bouger et de sortir un cri tellement sa gorge était serrée d'émotions et de pleurs.

Il entendit les deux autres femmes retenir un cri d'horreur et des pleurs tout en retenus devant cette nouvelle qui changeait encore une fois l'image de leur famille. Moira avait le regard fixé sur sa fille, elle était triste pour elle et savait à quel point l'épreuve qui l'attendait allait la transformer. Roy était son point de repère et sa bouée afin de ne pas sombrer quand ses démons venaient encore la hanter parfois. Elle avait peur que sa fille ne se laisse aller et retourne dans ses anciens travers.

« Allez vient… » Moira saisit sa fille dans ses bras et l'entraîna vers l'étage. Elle avait besoin de calme et de pleurer sans personne autour d'elle.

« Il est là ? » Demanda Thea avant de monter, Oliver hocha la tête doucement. « Je veux le voir…. »

« Plus tard ma chérie…pour l'instant on va monter…tu le verras plus tard, promis. » Lui dit Moira tendrement quand elle la vit protester. Thea hocha la tête et se laissa guider par sa mère sans rien dire. Donna les regarda partir et se leva pour se diriger vers Oliver.

« Qui ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix dure et glaciale. « Qui a osé faire ça ? »

« Je ne sais pas… » Soupira Oliver dépassé par les événements. Il avait besoin d'un petit moment pour se remettre les idées en place. «….mais je vais trouver, je vais la retrouver vivante et tuer l'enfoiré qui a osé s'en prendre à ma femme. » Dit-il à son tour d'un ton glacial. Donna acquiesça et fixa son gendre les larmes aux yeux. « Je vais la retrouver Donna….je vous le promets. Je dois la retrouver, je ne peux pas imaginer autre chose. »

« Je sais que tu vas la retrouver Oliver, je n'imagine pas autre chose non plus. Seulement que va-t-il lui arriver durant tout ce temps ! On ne sait même pas qui a fait ça ! » Donna s'agita et Oliver la saisit par les épaules afin de la calmer.

« Je sais…mais on a un moyen de la retrouver. Elle a un gps sur elle, on va savoir où elle se trouve. Pour l'instant vous allez vous calmer et me laisser gérer les choses. Je vous promet de vous ramener votre fille et notre bébé. » Dit-il d'une voix hésitante. Donna fronça les sourcils à cette nouvelle. « On voulait vous l'annoncer à mon retour…. »

Donna fendit son visage d'un énorme sourire, malgré la situation son cœur de mère était heureuse de cette nouvelle, son bébé allait avoir un bébé à son tour. Elle prit Oliver dans ses bras d'autorité et le serra contre elle.

« J'ai confiance en toi Oliver…et fais tout ce qu'il faut pour la ramener. Absolument tout. » Dit-elle dans son oreille d'une voix déterminée comme jamais. « On ne s'attaque comme ça à notre famille. » Oliver acquiesça et finit par laisser Donna pour aller voir où en était l'évolution des recherches qu'il avait lancées.

Quand il entra dans son bureau, une effervescence y régnait comme jamais auparavant. À son coup de téléphone tout le monde s'était mis au travail et chacun savait ce qu'il avait à faire. Diggle coordonnait les opérations et commençait à comprendre ce qui avait pu se passer.

Oliver resta un moment interdit devant tout ça. Il était en colère et épuisé de toujours devoir faire attention à tout et cet enlèvement était la goutte d'eau. Il soupira et se frotta le visage de ses deux mains las.

« Oliver on a du nouveau. » Diggle l'interpella et le sortit de ses pensées. « On a les bandes des caméras de la rue de l'attaque. » Oliver s'approcha de l'écran et regarda ces longues minutes où'sa femme et Roy avaient été sous le feu des balles. « Ils ont utilisé le même stratagème que pour nous coincer. Seulement ils n'avaient aucune chance. » Constata Diggle.

Oliver regardait les images mais ne disait rien. Il était impuissant face à ce que sa femme avait vécu et cela le rendait dingue. Il pouvait voir qu'elle avait été prudente et qu'elle s'était battue comme elle l'avait appris, mais cela n'avait pas suffit. Il regarda Roy aussi qui avait été blessé presque tout de suite et c'est à cet instant que tout avait basculé. Il le voyait faible et beaucoup moins précis dans ses tirs.

« On a la tête de celui qui a fait ça ? » Fut sa seule question. Diggle secoua la tête.

« Non…on a juste son dos mais rien de plus. Il le tue sans réfléchir Oliver. » Diggle venait d'arrêter les images sur le tir qui avait été fatal à Roy. « Regardez….Felicity a lâché son arme mais elle a toujours son téléphone en main. On pourrait peut-être…. »

« Non…avant je veux savoir si vous avez pu la repérer grâce à son gps. » Oliver ne voulait pas prendre un risque inutile, pourtant Dieu sait qu'il voulait entendre sa voix . Il se tourna vers Diggle. « Est-ce que son gps a été réactivé ? »

« Cisco ? » Demanda Diggle. « Tu as le gps ? » Cisco hocha la tête avec un énorme sourire. Oliver et Diggle s'approchèrent de lui pour visualiser la carte qui s'affichait à l'écran.

« Oui ça y est….il s'est réactivé il y a peu et je sais pourquoi on avait perdu sa trace. Elle était dans une voiture hyper sécurisée et ensuite en avion. »

« En avion ?! » Cria Oliver en se penchant vers l'écran pour regarder où Cisco pointait son doigt. Oliver sentit une rage folle monter en lui à voir où était sa femme. « Il est mort….je vais lui coller une balle dans la tête pour avoir osé ne serait-ce que poser la main sur elle et mon enfant. » Dit-il les dents serrées de rage. « Diggle tu prépares une équipe et on s'envole dès que tout est prêt. »

« Ok…. » Diggle s'affaira en vitesse. Chaque minute comptait et il commençait à sentir son patron gagner par la colère et l'agacement. Celui qui avait fait ça n'allait pas s'en sortir vivant il en était certain. « Oliver…. » Il le rattrapa avant qu'il ne quitte le bureau. « Roy est…..il est prêt si Thea…. »

« Merci John. » Répondit Oliver faiblement le ramenant à la triste réalité. Il quitta son bureau et partit rejoindre sa sœur afin de l'accompagner auprès de Roy. Il monta quelques marches avant d'être coupé par son téléphone qui sonnait. Il se figea un instant quand il vit que c'était Felicity qui l'appelait. Il décrocha sans tarder. « Hey chérie….. »

« Ah non Oliver…ce n'est pas elle...» Rigola la voix à l'autre bout du fil. Oliver ferma les yeux de frustration sentant encore plus la rage prendre possession de lui.

####

Felicity avait l'impression qu'elle était retenue prisonnière depuis des semaines. Le temps passait trop lentement à son goût, et quand elle regardait en direction de son ravisseur elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne l'avait pas tuée comme il avait abattu froidement Roy. Quand elle pensait au jeune homme elle pleurait sans pouvoir s'arrêter, il était mort par sa faute et Thea se retrouvait seule.

« Oh arrête de geindre ! » Felicity sursauta à cette voix et ce ton en se recroquevillant sur elle. Ils étaient en vol et elle n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où on l'emmenait. Même si elle était confiante sur le fait qu'Oliver allait tout faire pour la retrouver, elle était paniquée qu'il n'y arrive pas.

« Où m'emmènes-tu !? » Demanda-t-elle à son tour durement. Son ravisseur rigola et vint s'assoir face à elle. « Oliver va te trouver et te tuer sans sourciller…comme tu as tué Roy. » Il se pencha sur la petite table qui les séparait et la fixa d'un regard limite fou.

« Mais j'espère bien Felicity qu'il va me trouver….mais par contre ma fin est beaucoup plus drôle, c'est moi qui le tue sous tes yeux….et ensuite je te tue. » Rigola-t-il toujours en la fixant. Il se recula et s'enfonça dans son siège. Il la regardait et devait avouer qu'elle n'avait pas froid aux yeux. Elle lui répondait et ne s'était pas laissée faire quand il l'avait emmenée avec lui.

Elle ne ressemblait plus en rien à l'adolescente un peu gauche dont il avait le souvenir et qui était complètement sous le charme de son meilleur ami. Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi Oliver lui avait toujours défendu de s'approcher d'elle et d'en faire une conquête potentielle. Mais à présent il comprenait, Oliver avait toujours été amoureux de Felicity et il lui était insupportable de l'imaginer dans les bras d'un autre que lui.

« Alors comme ça toi et Oliver….. » Il chercha les mots qualifiant le mieux ce qu'il voulait dire. « ….vous êtes ensembles ? Je suis content de voir qu'après toutes ces années tu es enfin arrivée à ce que tu voulais Felicity. » Dit-il ironiquement.

Felicity regardait Tommy d'un air dégoûté mais ne répondait à aucune attaque. Il voulait la provoquer pour lui cracher son venin et elle ne marcherait pas dans son jeu.

« C'est vrai Oliver t'as quand même brisé le cœur en sortant avec Helena…..comment as-tu pu oublié ça et l'épouser ? Bon même si tu réalisais un rêve de jeune fille quand même… » Il se pencha à nouveau vers elle et lui servit un sourire mauvais. « Tu ne sauras jamais s'il t'a épousée parce qu'il t'aimait vraiment où parce qu'il n'avait pas le choix Felicity….cette question te hantera jusqu'à la fin de ta vie…qui ne devrait plus tarder. » Finit-il en éclatant de rire.

Felicity reçu un coup au cœur à toutes ces méchancetés gratuites. Cet homme n'était pas le Tommy qu'elle avait connu plus jeune. Il lui ressemblait mais n'avait rien de commun avec lui.

« Je sais qu'Oliver m'aime Tommy et je sais aussi qu'il m'aurait épousé même si ce n'était pas le cas. C'est un homme d'honneur et qui assume ses responsabilités. » Dit Felicity d'une voix calme et franche en le fixant. « Il n'est pas le genre de type à piquer la copine de son meilleur ami juste parce qu'il le jalouse. » Dit-elle en rigolant doucement. « Je sais très bien que tu as toujours été jaloux d'Oliver…ça crevait les yeux….Helena n'a été qu'un moyen de lui faire du mal. »

Tommy ruminait et fulminait de ce que cette blonde lui disait. Mais elle avait raison, il avait toujours jalousé son meilleur ami. Oliver avait eu la vie que lui aurait rêvé d'avoir, des parents aimants et présents, un petite sœur qui le rendait dingue mais qui ne jurait que par lui et surtout Felicity qui l'idolâtrait.

« Mais tu sais quoi ? Tu lui as rendu service….il ne l'aimait pas et elle n'était pas faite pour lui. Ton plan a échoué Tommy. » Rigola-t-elle doucement. « Comme celui-ci…..tu vas échoué encore une fois. Tout comme ton père a échoué. » Finit-elle par dire.

« Comment oses-tu parler de mon père alors que ton…..mari l'a tué ! » Hurla Tommy. Il se leva d'un bond et se pencha vers Felicity en prenant appuie sur la table. « Il lui a tiré une balle dans la tête comme un chien….et je vais lui faire subir la même chose….sans aucune pitié. » Tommy la fixa encore un instant avant de la laisser seule bouleversée.

##

Ils venaient d'atterrir à Starling et Tommy fit monter Felicity dans la voiture qui les attendait déjà à l'aéroport. Elle se demandait comment il avait pu organiser tout ça et surtout avec quel argent, depuis la mort de Malcolm tout ses biens avaient été liquidés ou mis sous séquestres et elle savait que Tommy était resté presque sans argent.

Elle reconnu le trajet et ne fut pas surprise d'arriver au manoir des Merlyn. C'était logique qu'il l'emmène là où sa vie avait basculé il y a quelques temps. Il descendit et la tira par le bras afin qu'elle le suive.

« Allez Felicity avance, de toute façon tu vas rentrer dans cette baraque alors ne traîne pas des pieds ! » Tommy entra et la laissa passer le seuil de la porte seule. « Alors ça fait quoi de revenir sur le lieu du crime ? » Demanda-t-il tout bas dans son oreille la faisant sursauter. Il respira son parfum et continua à lui parler tout bas. « Tu sais que tu m'as toujours fasciné quand tu étais plus jeune ? » Dit-il sa bouche tout contre son oreille.

Felicity tentait de maîtriser son angoisse, elle ne voulait pas donner le plaisir à Tommy de lui montrer qu'elle était terrorisée. Elle savait qu'il prendrait un malin plaisir à lui faire encore plus peur. Elle se devait d'être prudente, elle n'était plus seule à présent, elle fut tentée un instant de prendre de la force en posant une main sur son ventre mais elle ne voulait pas que Tommy comprenne qu'elle était enceinte.

« Mais Oliver m'a toujours interdit de m'approcher de toi…..je comprends il voulait garder tout ça pour lui. » Dit-il en posant ses mains sur son corps. Felicity hurla à le sentir la toucher si intimement et le repoussa autant qu'elle pu en posant ses deux mains sur son torse.

« Ne me touche pas Tommy ! » Elle fit un pas arrière et se mit en position afin de se défendre. Tommy rigola de la voir faire.

« Oh…tu as appris à te défendre c'est bien….mais on a plus important à faire. » Dit-il en la prenant par le bras et en l'entraînant vers le bureau de son père. Il y entra et la poussa jusqu'au fauteuil où il la força à s'assoir. « Tu vois tout est comme vous l'avez laissé….son sang étalé partout, l'odeur de la mort….tu sens l'odeur de la mort Felicity ? » Demanda-t-il en prenant place face à elle sur le fauteuil. « Bon maintenant il nous manque le principal….ton cher et tendre mari. »

Tommy sortit le téléphone de Felicity de sa poche et commença à chercher dans ses contacts. Il pianota un moment et s'amusa à regarder les photos de son portable. Il rigolait et avait un avis sur chacune d'entre elle. Felicity ne répondait pas ne voulant pas envenimer une situation déjà explosive. Elle espérait seulement qu'il ne tomberait pas sur celle de son bébé.

« Oh…..t'es enceinte ?! » Demanda-t-il en relevant son visage d'un coup vers elle. « Alors ça c'est une bonne nouvelle…non seulement tu vas perdre ton mari..mais aussi le père de ton marmot….quel dommage. » Il rigola fort avant de reporter son attention sur l'écran et d'appuyer sur le nom d'Oliver. « Ça sonne… » Chuchota-t-il à l'adresse de Felicity. « Et non ce n'est pas Felicity Oliver….essaie encore une fois ! » Éclata de rire Tommy.

« Tommy ! » Lança Oliver en serrant le téléphone dans ses mains. « Passe-la moi ! Je veux lui parler ! » Cria-t-il tout en retrouvant dans le bureau afin que Cisco localise l'appel.

« Non, non….pas tout de suite. » Répondit Tommy. « Rassure toi elle est encore vivante….ce qui n'est pas le cas de ce gamin qui était avec elle….mais ça tu as dû le trouver. » Oliver fulminait en l'entendant parler de Roy comme s'il n'était rien. Il voyait sur l'écran la progression de la localisation de l'appel. « Et ensuite…..je veux que tu viennes Oliver….c'est toi que je veux voir. »

« Tommy….tu as conscience que tu es un homme mort. » Dit-il d'une voix froide en se redressant. « Tu as osé toucher à ma femme et tu as tué un de mes hommes….jamais tu ne sortiras vivant de cette histoire. » Cisco fit signe à Oliver que l'appel venait bien du manoir des Merlyn. Il indiqua à Diggle de se préparer et qu'ils allaient partir plus vite que prévu.

« Non Oliver….c'est toi qui est un homme mort….tu as tué mon père et je vais tuer ta précieuse petite femme…mais avant ça je t'aurai tué…..rendez-vous bientôt. » Rigola-t-il en fixant Felicity. « Parce que je me doute que tu sais où je suis et que tu es déjà presque en route pour Starling. Mais comme je suis un type bien je vais te laisser entendre le son de la voix de ta femme. » Tommy se leva et colla le téléphone à l'oreille de Felicity.

« Hey Bébé ! Tu vas bien ? » S'enquit Oliver de suite. Felicity ferma les yeux à l'écoute de la voix de son mari. « Le bébé…ça va ? Chérie…je vais venir et je… »

« Je sais Oliver, je sais….je vais bien..on va bien. » Répondit-elle précipitamment. « Je t'aime chéri et je…. » Tommy lui retira le téléphone d'un geste brusque.

« Oh ça suffit ! Vous êtes écœurants ! » Il posa à nouveau le portable à son oreille. « Oliver….je t'attends. Et tu viens seul…je ne veux personne d'autre que nous 3, c'est compris ?! » Hurla Tommy.

« Oui ! Ne t'inquiète pas et profite bien de tes dernières heures Tommy. » Dit Oliver en rage. C'est la tonalité qui lui répondit. « On file de suite…..il est instable et j'ai peur qu'il fasse un truc complètement fou. » Diggle s'agita et saisit son portable afin de savoir dans combien de temps le jet pouvait être prêt.

« On peut décoller dans moins d'une heure. » Lui indiqua-t-il. Oliver hocha la tête et fila voir sa mère et Thea, déjà impatient de régler son compte à Tommy Merlyn.

####

Thea était devant le corps de Roy, inerte. Elle essuyait rageusement les larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux. Elle ne disait rien et repensait à tous ces bons moments qu'elle avait vécu avec le jeune homme, à quel point il avait compté dans sa vie et à quel point elle l'aimait. Elle n'avait jamais cru au grand amour mais quand elle avait croisé Roy ça avait été une évidence.

Comment allait-elle pouvoir vivre sans lui ? Comment allait-elle pouvoir avancer sans lui à ses côtés ? Il l'avait sauvée d'une vie de débauche et d'excès en tous genres. Il l'avait sauvée d'une vie de colère et de tristesse, elle n'allait pas y arriver elle en était certaine.

Elle s'approcha encore plus près de lui et saisit sa main froide en posant son front contre le sien et se laissa aller à sa tristesse. Elle le sera contre elle et hurla sa douleur d'avoir perdu l'amour de sa vie. Cette fois ci elle ne retenait plus ses larmes ni ses cris. Elle était secouée de sanglots et de spasmes qui semblaient ne jamais vouloir se calmer.

« Chérie…allez viens. » Moira la tirait doucement afin qu'elle lâche Roy. S'accrocher à lui ne changerait rien et rendrait les choses encore plus difficiles. Thea se laissa faire et se laissa entraîner par sa mère, elle se retrouva vite dans ses bras à continuer à pleurer l'amour de sa vie. « Je sais mon ange ce que tu ressens…quand ton père est mort j'ai cru ne jamais m'en relever, mais j'y suis arrivée grâce à toi et à ton frère. » Dit-elle dans l'oreille de sa fille qui pleurait toujours.

« J'y arriverai pas maman…. » Sanglota-t-elle doucement. « ….je…c'était lui qui me permettait de tenir et de ne pas sombrer….sans lui je….je suis….perdue…. » Elle éclata à nouveau en sanglots et serra encore plus fort sa mère contre elle. Moira fut attirée par un mouvement à la porte et vit son fils lui faire signe qu'il devait lui parler.

« Chérie…je reviens. » Moira fit s'assoir Thea avant de rejoindre Oliver à la porte.

« Comment va-t-elle ? » Moira haussa les épaules et jeta un regard vers sa fille qui avait les yeux fixés sur Roy.

« Pour l'instant elle est anéantie….tu as trouvé qui a fait ça ? » Oliver hocha la tête en soupirant.

« Tommy…il est à Starling avec Felicity. Le jet est prêt on décolle dans peu de temps. » Moira n'était pas vraiment surprise de cette nouvelle, Tommy se vengeait et suivait les traces de son père.

« Soit prudent mon fils et ramène nous Felicity. » Dit Moira en caressant tendrement le visage d'Oliver. Il se réfugia dans ses bras et la serra contre lui.

« Promis Maman….je vais la ramener saine et sauve, elle doit être en pleine forme pour mettre au monde notre bébé. » Glissa-t-il innocemment dans l'oreille de sa mère qui se décolla à cette nouvelle et qui le regarda les yeux humides.

« C'est une très bonne nouvelle Oliver. Raison de plus pour n'avoir aucune pitié pour Tommy. Il y a longtemps qu'il n'est plus celui que tu as connu. » Oliver hocha la tête d'accord avec sa mère sur ça, mais cela faisait du bien à entendre et lui confirmait qu'il ne devait pas lui laisser la vie sauve sous prétexte qu'il était son ami.

« Prends soin d'elle.. » Oliver jeta un œil vers Thea qui semblait ailleurs et qui tenait toujours la main de Roy. Moira acquiesça et regarda son fils partir en espérant qu'il ramènerait sa famille saine et sauve.

* * *

**Vous aviez visé juste….c'est bien Tommy qui est à l'origine de l'enlèvement de Felicity et comme beaucoup le craignaient Roy est bien mort. Je sais que pour Thea c'est difficile…mais leur vie est dure et peut s'arrêter à tout instant…et la pauvre Thea en fait les frais encore une fois.**

**Comme toujours j'attends vos avis et commentaires avec impatience sur ce chapitre…**

**À bientôt pour la fin de cette fiction.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonjour,**

**Merci pour vos retours sur le dernier chapitre. Notamment les guests à qui je ne peux répondre de par le site. **

**Angy : Merci de ton commentaire. Tu vas voir dans ce chapitre la finalité de cet enlèvement et si leur vie va changer ou pas après cet épisode. **

**Ally84 : merci de ton commentaire, je suis ravie de savoir que tu aimes cette histoire un peu différente. Voici la suite. **

**Clo : Merci beaucoup, la suite maintenant. **

**Olicity-love : Merci de ton commentaire. La réponse pour Thea est dans cette suite. **

**Nina : Merci de ton commentaire. Toutes tes questions ont des réponses dans cette suite. **

**Je vous livre le dernier chapitre de cette fiction différente, vous allez connaitre le dénouement de l'enlèvement de Felicity et les conséquences qui vont suivre. Je sais que le chapitre précédent était difficile et vous allez enfin savoir si tout va bien se terminer. **

**Merci à Shinobu24 pour son soutien et sa présence inconditionnelle. Je t'embrasse fort. **

* * *

Oliver pénétra dans le manoir des Merlyn dans un silence total. Les hommes de la Bratva avaient fait le tour de la propriété et lui avaient confirmé que Tommy était seul avec Felicity. Anatoly avait eu la gentillesse de l'aider, ils avaient gardé des contacts depuis la mort des deux pères de famille et étaient en affaire de temps en temps.

Anatoly avait insisté pour l'accompagné mais Oliver avait refusé, Tommy ne voulait que lui et personne d'autre. C'était une vengeance personnelle, cela allait bien plus loin qu'un règlement de compte. Il fit un pas vers le bureau de Malcolm et toute une flopée de souvenirs lui revint en mémoire de quand ils étaient gosses. Ils étaient inséparables et se considéraient comme des frères, les choses avaient commencé à changer quand ils avaient grandis et que la mère de Tommy était morte.

Malcolm était alors devenu irritable et avait délaissé son fils. Tommy en avait été affecté et avait commencé à se transformer en un gosse de riches qui croyait que tout lui était dû et que personne ne pouvait lui dire non. Oliver s'était bien rendu compte qu'il lui enviait parfois sa vie de famille et il avait tenté autant qu'il avait pu de l'intégrer, mais malgré son envie Tommy avait toujours eu l'impression qu'il le faisait par pitié.

Leur relation avait commencé à se dégrader à partir de ce moment là et l'envie de Tommy de sortir avec Felicity avait continué à creuser un fossé entre les deux amis qui s'était définitivement ouvert quand Helena l'avait quitté pour Tommy.

Oliver avança encore un peu, le silence régnait dans le couloir qui le menait jusqu'au bureau et une angoisse prit possession de lui. Et si Tommy ne l'avait pas attendu et avait exécuté Felicity juste...comme ça pour lui faire du mal ? Il n'y survivrait pas il en était certain. Sa femme et maintenant leur bébé étaient son monde et il ne s'imaginait plus vivre sans eux à présent.

« J'y suis. » Dit-il à Diggle qui attendait à l'extérieur pour intervenir si les choses tournaient mal. Tommy lui avait dit de venir seul, mais il ne pouvait se résigner à le laisser sans tirer si jamais les choses tournaient mal pour lui, il voulait qu'au moins Felicity puisse s'en sortir sans mal.

« Ok…on est en place Oliver…. » Lui répondit John. Oliver marmonna une réponse et poussa doucement la porte du bureau. Il fit un pas à l'intérieur et découvrit sa femme assise au bureau, les yeux apeurés, une arme pointée sur sa tempe.

« Et voilà enfin celui tant attendu ! » S'exclama Tommy en rigolant. « Regarde Felicity il est venu pour mourir…quelle belle preuve d'amour tu ne crois pas ? » Lui demanda-t-il près de son oreille. Cette dernière sursauta et laissa couler ses larmes.

« Tommy laisse là ! » Oliver tenta de détourner son attention. Il posa à nouveau son regard sur sa femme et lui fit un léger sourire. Elle lui répondit mais il voyait bien qu'elle était tremblante de peur malgré le fait qu'elle tentait de garder son calme. « Ça va chérie ? » Demanda-t-il doucement.

« Ça…va.. » Répondit-elle hésitante en hochant la tête. Oliver n'avait qu'une envie, sauter sur Tommy, le désarmer et sauver sa famille.

« Si c'est pas mignon….Oliver le sauveur… » Rigola Tommy en appuyant son arme contre la tempe de la blonde. « Ton arme ! » Hurla-t-il à l'adresse d'Oliver.

« Avant tu vas la relâcher Tommy ! » Répondit Oliver d'une voix forte. « C'est donnant donnant….sans ça …. » Il laissa sa phrase en suspends et Tommy éclata de rire.

« Non Oliver c'est pas comme ça que ça marche. » Dit Tommy d'un air nonchalant. « C'est moi qui donne les ordres et qui pointe une arme sur le crâne de l'amour de ta vie…..tu laisses tomber ton arme et peut-être que je ne pointerai plus la mienne sur sa tête… »

Oliver fulminait et ses yeux étaient fixés sur Felicity qui elle non plus ne le quittait pas des yeux. Elle était soulagée de ne plus être seule avec Tommy. La situation était loin d'être stable et réglée, mais elle se sentait beaucoup mieux à voir Oliver devant elle.

« Oliver…. » Plaida-t-elle. « Fais ce qu'il dit…. » Tommy rigola à cette supplication en voyant Oliver hocher la tête et obéir à sa femme.

« Non mais je rêve….Oliver Queen qui obéit à Felicity Smoak….on aura tout vu dans ce bas monde. » Tommy relâcha un peu la pression de son arme sur la tempe de Felicity pour finir par se décaler un peu et avancer vers Oliver d'un pas. « T'es vraiment accroc à cette fille….déjà quand on était gamin tu ne voyais qu'elle ! » Dit-il d'un air limité dégoûté.

Felicity regardait Tommy s'éloigner d'elle avec soulagement. Elle l'entendait cracher son venin à Oliver sur leur adolescence, et se rendit compte à ce moment là que la mort de Malcolm n'était pas la seule raison de sa présence dans ce bureau. Tommy voulait ruiner la vie de son meilleur ami.

Elle chercha un moyen d'aider son mari et posa ses yeux un peu partout sur le bureau histoire de trouver quelque chose qui pourrait l'aider à se défendre. Elle gardait toujours un œil sur les deux hommes qui jouaient à un ping-pong verbal. Oliver lui jetait de temps en temps un regard comprenant bien ce qu'elle faisait. Il continuait de distraire Tommy afin qu'elle puisse agir tranquillement.

Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur le tiroir juste face à elle, elle se souvenait que Malcolm avait voulu y prendre son arme. Elle glissa sa main jusqu'à la poignée et tira dessus très doucement pour ne pas faire de bruit, espérant que l'arme s'y trouve toujours.

« Tommy…laisse la partir. Tu m'as…Felicity n'a rien à voir dans ta petite guérilla contre moi. » Tenta une nouvelle fois Oliver quand il comprit ce que pensait faire sa femme. Ce dernier rigola fort en s'approchant encore un peu plus d'Oliver. Il arriva à la hauteur de son ami et pointa son arme sur son torse près de son cœur.

« Je pourrai te tirer dessus comme ça..maintenant…et tu ne pourrais rien faire pour sauver ta belle. » Chuchota-t-il près de son oreille. « Mais ce n'est pas comme ça les gars comme toi règlent les problèmes…chez vous c'est une balle dans la tête ! » Cria-t-il en se reculant.

« Dégage Tommy ! » Felicity avait enfin trouvé l'arme de Malcolm et venait de se lever pour lui faire face. Elle pointait son arme dans sa direction tout en s'approchant. Oliver en profita pour ramasser le sienne et tenir également en joue son ami.

« Laisse moi deviner boucle d'or….tu vas me tirer dessus. C'est ça ? » Dit Tommy moqueur. Il s'approcha à son tour de Felicity jusqu'à ce que l'arme de son père soit sur son torse. « Et bien vas-y tu rendras service à tout le monde. Mais avant je vais tuer ton cher mari. » Tommy se retourna d'un coup sec et pointa son arme en direction d'Oliver qui tira sans se poser de questions.

La balle toucha Tommy près de son cœur et il s'effondra en un bruit sourd aux pieds de Felicity. Cette dernière hurla et se recula quand elle vit son ami gisant à ses pieds. Elle releva son visage vers Oliver qui regardait Tommy mort, il sentit le regard de sa femme sur lui et se précipita vers elle en laissant tomber son arme au sol.

Felicity fit la moitié du chemin et se retrouva en peu de temps dans les bras d'Oliver. Elle se serra contre lui et laissa enfin éclater sa peur et son angoisse. Elle pleurait sans discontinuer et Oliver ne savait pas quoi faire pour la réconforter. Il lui murmurait des mots doux à l'oreille, lui disant que tout était terminé, qu'il était là, qu'elle allait bien et que leur bébé aussi, que Tommy était mort et qu'il ne pourrait plus leur faire de mal.

« Ça va aller mon ange. » Dit-il une nouvelle fois dans son oreille en déposant un tendre baiser dans son cou. Ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée de Diggle qu'Oliver avait prévenu, ce dernier était accompagné de membre de la Bratva qui s'occupèrent du corps de Tommy.

Felicity et Oliver les regardèrent emmener celui qui avait été leur ami durant de nombreuses années mais qui avait fini par sombrer dans une vie de débauche et d'alcool. Le couple resta un moment au milieu de cette pièce qui renfermait bon nombres de malheur quand Oliver entraîna sa femme à l'extérieur, il était temps pour eux de rentrer chez eux.

##

Felicity était blottie contre Oliver dans le jet qui les ramenait à Las Vegas. Elle se repassait sans cesse le film de ces dernières heures et rien que d'y penser cela lui glaçait le sang. Comment Tommy, son ami, avait pu la menacer de la sorte voulant même aller jusqu'à la tuer ainsi qu'Oliver.

« Il était malheureux. » Dit-elle au bout d'un moment en se redressant cherchant le regard de son époux. « Il ne savait pas comment gérer sa vie et…..il a fait n'importe quoi. » Oliver hocha la tête en balayant son visage de ses yeux. Elle voyait toujours le meilleur chez les autres, même à cet instant elle tentait de trouver une excuse à Tommy pour ce qu'il venait de leur faire subir.

« Je sais….mais il t'aurait tuée sans hésitation….ce n'était pas envisageable bébé. » Répondit Oliver en posant une main dans ses cheveux. « Il a tué Roy….et rien que pour ça il méritait de mourir. » Finit-il d'une voix triste. Felicity encercla le visage d'Oliver et le fixa intensément.

« Je sais….tu as fait ce qu'il fallait. C'était ton ami mais il n'était plus celui que tu avais connu chéri…..ne culpabilise pas. » Elle fit une pause et posa son front contre celui d'Oliver. « Tu nous as sauvé… » Elle prit la main de son mari et la posa sur son ventre encore tout plat. « Tu l'as sauvé… » Dit-elle d'une voix plus faible. « ….merci.. » Oliver caressa son ventre avant d'hocher la tête et de l'embrasser avec une tendresse extrême conscient qu'elle disait vrai. Le baiser s'intensifia assez vite Felicity cherchant la langue de son mari.

Elle avait besoin de le sentir contre elle, elle avait eu peur de ne jamais le revoir ou de le voir mourir sous ses yeux. À cet instant elle prit conscience de la chance qu'ils avaient eu, même si elle savait su qu'Oliver ne l'aurait jamais laisser tomber elle n'avait pas été certaine qu'ils s'en sortent tous les deux indemnes.

« Si tu savais à quel point je t'aime. » Murmura-t-elle contre sa bouche en cassant ce baiser sous le manque de souffle.

« Je t'aime aussi très fort mon ange. » Répondit Oliver à cette déclaration. « Maintenant on va penser à nous et à ce petit bout qui est ici… » Felicity acquiesça avec un énorme sourire déjà impatiente de préparer l'arrivée de ce bébé.

####

Oliver regardait par la fenêtre de son bureau sa sœur et sa femme allongées toutes les deux sur des transats au bord de la piscine. Il eut un léger sourire à les voir comparer leurs ventres. Quand ils étaient rentrés de Starling leur vie avait repris son cours, malgré le vide laissé par Roy.

Thea avait eu du mal à sortir de la dépression dans laquelle la mort de Roy l'avait plongée. Elle avait durant des jours refusée de sortir de son lit, de se nourrir souhaitant seulement mourir et rejoindre l'amour de sa vie. C'était son seul souhait. Felicity et Moira avaient bien tenté de l'aider à relativiser, mais rien n'y avait fait. En même temps sa vie venait de prendre un tournant qu'elle n'aurait jamais soupçonné, il fallait simplement que quelque chose lui redonne envie de vivre.

Et ce quelque chose était arrivé deux mois plus tard, Thea était malade sans arrêt et si au début tout le monde avait mis ça sur le compte de son mal être, Felicity avait reconnu les symptômes d'une grossesse. Elle avait emmené Thea chez son médecin qui avait confirmé ses doutes. Thea était enceinte d'un peu plus de trois mois.

Elle avait été bouleversée de cette nouvelle et avait mis des jours avant de se réjouir de cette nouvelle, et depuis c'était une renaissance. Elle était plus joyeuse et plus sereine, bien évidemment Roy lui manquait atrocement tous les jours mais savoir qu'il lui avait laissé ce cadeau inestimable avant de la quitter soulageait un peu son cœur meurtrit.

Les naissances étaient prévues pratiquement pour la même date et cela avait amené un nouveau souffle dans cette maison qui avait connu beaucoup de malheur en peu de temps. Les matriarches étaient plus qu'heureuses de la tournure des événements, et pour elle aussi cela était un souffle de renouveau et de bonheur. Mais la plus grande joie avait été d'apprendre que les jeunes femmes attendaient chacune un garçon.

Oliver avait été fou de joie d'apprendre qu'il allait être père d'un petit garçon. Bien évidemment une fille lui aurait également convenue, mais un garçon avait une signification particulière dans leur monde. Ce petit bonhomme allait porter l'héritage de toute une famille sur ses épaules et il savait d'avance que rien ne serait facile pour lui. C'est pour cette raison qu'il avait pris une décision.

Il entendit la porte de son bureau s'ouvrir et se retourna lentement pour tomber sur sa mère. Elle avança vers lui le sourire aux lèvres. Elle aussi allait mieux depuis que Thea était enceinte, elle avait enfin retrouvé un peu de sérénité et même si Robert lui manquait, savoir qu'elle allait être grand-mère comblait un peu de ce vide laissé.

« Tu crois que papa m'en voudrait s'il savait ce que je m'apprête à faire ? » Demanda Oliver à sa mère quand elle fut à sa hauteur. Moira regarda son fils avant de poser ses yeux sur sa fille qui parlait joyeusement avec Felicity.

« Non Oliver….il serait fier de toi et de ta décision. » La rassura Moira en le regardant à nouveau. « C'est courageux ce que tu fais….et même si tu doutes et que tu penses faire le mauvais choix, tu te trompes mon fils. Notre famille a le droit d'avoir la paix et de vivre sereinement après tout ce qu'on a traversé. »

Oliver hocha la tête rassuré d'avoir le soutien de sa mère. Il porta à nouveau son regard sur sa femme, c'était pour elle et leur fils qu'il avait pris cette décision lourde de conséquences et qui allait changer leur vie. Mais il le fallait, après l'épisode Merlyn et Tommy il avait dû prendre la seule décision qui s'imposait.

« Et Felicity…..elle t'en veut ? » Lui demanda sa mère.

« Non… » Soupira-t-il en répondant. « Elle m'a poussé à la prendre. L'épisode Tommy l'a énormément secouée et elle ne veut pas de ce genre de vie pour notre fils. Elle veut qu'il puisse vivre comme n'importe quel enfant, ne pas devoir épouser telle fille parce que c'est bon pour les affaires, ne pas devoir surveiller sans arrêt ses arrières, ne plus trembler dès qu'un voyage est annoncé….elle veut une vie normale. » Avoua Oliver en fixant sa mère. « Je me dois de lui donner ce qu'elle veut….elle a réussi à convaincre sa mère que c'était la seule décision à prendre. »

Moira acquiesça se souvenant du mal que Donna avait eu à accepter cette solution. Elle la comprenait, sa famille tenait Las Vegas depuis des décennies et devoir plus ou moins la céder avait été dur pour elle. Mais Felicity avait réussi à lui faire entendre raison et lui faire comprendre que le temps où les Smoak étaient intouchables était révolu. Noah en avait payé le prix fort ainsi que Roy.

« Nous sommes toutes d'accord avec ta décision chéri…..et tu ne quittes pas vraiment la ville, tu la laisses juste aux mains de gens en qui tu as confiance et qui essuieront les problèmes à ta place. » Lui rappela sa mère tendrement. « Tu as placé ta famille avant la ville…c'est honorable et tout le monde comprends. »

« Oliver…ton rendez-vous est là. » C'est Diggle qui mît fin à la conversation. Il était accompagné d'Anatoly et de son bras droit Dimitri Ivanov.

« Anatoly, Dimitri content de vous voir. » Oliver serra la main des deux hommes et se tourna vers sa mère. « Maman tu te souviens d'Anatoly ? » Demanda-t-il en faisant un signe de main vers ce dernier.

« Bien sur. Bonjour Anatoly ravie de vous revoir et pour une fois dans de bonnes circonstances. » Moira s'approcha et tendit sa main qu'Anatoly saisit et embrassa en se penchant doucement vers elle.

« Tout le plaisir est pour moi Madame Queen….laissez moi vous présenter celui qui va succéder à votre fils. » Il fit un signe vers Dimitri qui s'avança vers eux. « Voici Dimitri Ivanov….il va prendre soin de Vegas aussi bien que votre famille. » Dit-il fier. Moira saisit la main tendue de Dimitri et après une légère conversation laissa les trois hommes seuls finir de régler les derniers détails de leur accord.

##

« Donne ta main il bouge ! » Thea saisit la main de sa belle sœur et la posa sur le côté droit de son ventre. Felicity rigola à sentir son neveu aussi vif dans le ventre de la jeune Queen.

« Oh….et il fait pas semblant. » Rigola-t-elle en bougeant sa main afin de continuer à le sentir. « Pour l'instant le mien dort et dieu merci. » Eclata-t-elle de rire. Elle était enceinte de presque huit mois et la fatigue commençait à se faire sérieusement sentir. Elle ne savait plus vraiment bouger seule et le moindre geste lui demandait un effort incroyable. « J'ai hâte d'accoucher et d'enfin le serrer contre moi. »

« Je te comprends ! » Rigola Thea à son tour. « Je suis pareille….à la différence que je….. » Ses mots se perdirent sur ses lèvres à la pensée qu'elle serait seule à profiter de ce bébé qui grandissait dans son ventre. « …..je serai seule… » Réussit-elle à dire quand même.

« Oh Thea….tu n'es pas seule, jamais tu ne le seras. On est là…nous sommes une famille et c'est vrai que ce bébé ne connaîtra jamais son père mais il aura à la place un oncle qui sera un vrai père pour lui. » La rassura Felicity en se déplaçant sur son transat. « On l'aimera encore plus et puis un jour…..quand tu seras prête tu rencontreras à nouveau l'homme qui fera battre ton cœur. »

Thea hocha la tête incapable de prononcer un seul mot submergée par l'émotion comme à chaque fois qu'elle parlait de Roy. Elle ne savait pas si un jour elle pourrait aimer aussi fort que ce qu'elle avait aimé Roy, mais elle savait que sa douleur finirait par s'estomper et son bébé l'aidait déjà beaucoup à se sentir mieux.

« Alors comment vont nos futures mamans ? » Moira fit son apparition sur la terrasse et prit place sur un fauteuil pas très loin. « Chérie ça va ? » Son regard tomba sur sa fille qui essuyait ses yeux.

« Oui maman…ça va. C'est juste…un coup de blues mais ça va. » La rassura Thea avec un léger sourire. Le silence se fit un moment, Moira et Felicity échangèrent un triste regard se disant que la route serait encore longue avant que Thea ne puisse vraiment revivre comme avant.

« Oliver est dans son bureau ? » Felicity changea délibérément de sujet.

« Oui…Anatoly est arrivé avec Dimitri. Ils mettent une dernière touche à leur accord et nous serons libérés du plus compliqué. » Confirma Moira avec un léger sourire. Felicity répondit à son sourire et posa ses yeux sur la fenêtre du bureau d'Oliver, heureuse de la tournure des événements.

Après son enlèvement et la mort de Roy elle avait été soulagée de voir qu'Oliver lui aussi voulait un autre genre de vie pour sa famille. Elle avait vu son hésitation à lui en parler et c'est elle qui avait lancé le sujet un soir. Elle l'avait mis à l'aise en lui disant qu'elle ne lui en voudrait pas s'il prenait du recul dans leurs affaires et qu'il délègue beaucoup de choses notamment les plus risquées.

Il ne voulait pas vraiment laisser la ville à n'importe qui, Las Vegas avait besoin de la famille Smoak-Queen mais il ne voulait plus risquer sa vie pour un rien. C'est ce que ces dernier mois lui avait appris. Ils en avaient discuté durant des jours et étaient finalement tombés d'accord pour demander à la Bratva de prendre une partie de leurs activités à leur compte. Cela avait plutôt bien fonctionné pour Starling, ils ne voyaient pas pourquoi cela ne pourrait pas fonctionner aussi pour Vegas.

La Bratva serait en charge de la ville et ferait régner l'ordre mais les décisions finales seraient toujours prises par la famille historique. C'était un accord qui avait trouvé un écho chez tout le monde sauf chez Donna qui avait refusé tout net au départ. Felicity se souvient encore de leurs nombreuses disputes à ce sujet jusqu'à la dernière qui avait failli très mal se terminer si Oliver n'était pas intervenu et qu'il avait mis les choses au clair entre lui et sa belle mère.

Pour Donna, Felicity prenait bien évidemment partie prenante pour son époux, et oubliait totalement qu'elle sacrifiait une partie de son héritage et une partie du travail fournit par son père, mais comme elle l'avait dit plus d'une fois à sa mère, Oliver était bien plus important que n'importe quoi sur cette terre. Donna avait très mal pris cette réflexion et avait accusé sa fille de se laisser manipuler par son mari qui ne l'était uniquement que parce que son père l'avait bien voulu.

Felicity avait à son tour mal pris cette réflexion, et s'en était suivi une dispute qui avait fait trembler les murs de la maison durant des heures. Donna avait reproché à sa fille de laisser sa ville au main d'une organisation mafieuse ce qui avait fait éclater de rire Felicity qui lui avait rétorqué que leur famille aussi était une organisation mafieuse et qu'après ce qu'elle avait vécu à cause de ça, elle avait le droit de vouloir une autre vie.

Felicity avait mis en avant qu'Oliver n'abandonnait pas la ville, qu'il ne serait plus en première ligne mais qu'il serait toujours décisionnaire de n'importe quelle décision importante. À cela Donna avait rétorqué que Noah n'aurait jamais pris une décision si radicale, qu'il s'était trompé sur le compte d'Oliver et qu'il n'était finalement pas celui qu'il pensait.

C'est à ce moment qu'Oliver était intervenu dans la conversation et qu'il avait mis les choses aux claires avec sa belle mère, lui disant qu'il comprenait sa déception mais qu'elle n'avait pas à discuter ses décisions. Que son défunt mari l'avait nommé chef de cette famille et que comme lui à un certain moment il s'était plié à ses exigences, elle devait en faire autant maintenant.

Donna avait encore ruminé un bon moment et après quelques jours de réflexion elle était venue s'excuser de ses paroles et de son comportement. Ses mots avaient dépassé sa pensée et avec le recul elle comprenait cette décision, elle reconnaissait qu'Oliver avait pris la seule décision à prendre afin de sauvegarder sa famille.

Felicity avait été soulagée de ce revirement et avait encore une fois expliqué à sa mère que les Smoak-Queen seraient toujours la référence à Vegas, mais qu'ils s'éloignaient un peu. Donna avait fini par donner son consentement et cet épisode malheureux avait été oublié pour ne faire place qu'à l'euphorie de l'arrivée de ces deux bébés tant attendus.

« Très bien….je vais aller voir ce qu'il se dit. » Felicity se leva avec difficulté en rigolant et en marmonnant qu'elle avait hâte d'être libérée. Elle fit tranquillement son chemin jusqu'au bureau de son époux et entra sans frapper. « J'espère ne pas vous déranger. » Dit-elle en s'avançant dans la pièce.

« Jamais chérie. » Oliver se leva et arriva près d'elle. Il déposa un baiser sur sa tempe et lui donna son fauteuil. « En fait on t'attendait….voici la proposition finale de la Bratva et comme tu le constates tout est en ordre. » Felicity parcouru en vitesse cet accord et leva son visage vers son mari heureuse d'arriver enfin au bout. Les choses n'avaient pas été simples mais ils méritaient de vivre tranquillement.

« Effectivement tout est en ordre…. » Elle saisit le stylo posé pas loin et apposa sa signature en bas de page. « A toi chéri…. » Elle lui tendit le stylo et se leva afin de donner une poignée de main à Anatoly et à Dimitri. « Je suis ravie de faire affaire avec vous messieurs. Je vous souhaite bon courage pour la suite. »

« Tout le plaisir à été pour nous Madame Queen. » Répondit Anatoly après avoir signé à son tour l'accord. « Nous sommes à présents étroitement liés et peu importe ce qu'il peut vous arriver….nous serons à vos côtés. »

« J'espère ne jamais devoir faire appel de nouveau à vos services. » Conclut Oliver en remettant une copie aux deux hommes. « Nous avons eu notre lot de malheur jusqu'à la fin de nos vies. » Les quatre se regardèrent conscients qu'Oliver disait vrai, les deux russes prirent congés du couple qui se retrouva seul.

« Ça y est….on l'a fait. » Dit Felicity en s'approchant d'Oliver. Elle encercla son cou et s'y pendit autant que son ventre le lui permettait.

« Oui…on l'a fait. » Murmura-t-il contre sa bouche avant d'y déposer un long baiser. « On va être enfin tranquilles et heureux…..sans peur que tout s'arrête subitement. » Felicity hocha la tête heureuse de cette nouvelle, ils éclatèrent de rire quand ils sentirent un énorme coup de pied de leur fils. « Et je crois que notre champion aussi est heureux…. »

« Oui….je crois. » Répondit Felicity d'une voix lointaine en fixant son mari. « Je t'aime Oliver. » Dit-elle sincère. Oliver soupira de bonheur, il tenait entre ses bras son unique raison de vivre, sa femme adorée et son fils.

« Je t'aime aussi mon ange. » Répondit-il avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Ils se reculèrent et s'observèrent un instant se rappelant le chemin parcouru depuis que Felicity était rentrée d'Europe. Tout était arrivé très vite mais en même temps ils n'imaginaient pas leur histoire d'une autre façon.

« Allez….allons profiter de notre nouvelle vie avec notre famille. » Dit Felicity au bout d'un moment en entraînant son mari.

####

« Noah ! Attends que ton père… » Felicity ne put finir sa phrase que son fils de 5 ans se jeta dans la piscine. « …..soit dans la piscine avec toi… » Finit-elle d'une petite voix. Elle sentit Oliver courir derrière elle et se jeter à son tour dans la piscine afin de retrouver son fils.

Elle fut rassurée quand elle vit son mari aux côtés de leur petit garçon. Noah venait de fêter ses 5 ans et il était un vrai garçon, comme aimait à le dire Donna. Il était vif, ne tenait pas en place, avait un visage d'ange mais qui pouvait se transformer en démon dès qu'une mauvaise idée lui traversait l'esprit.

Elle prit place sur un transat, chaussa ses lunettes de soleil et regarda les deux hommes de sa vie s'amuser dans l'eau. Elle soupira de bonheur, depuis qu'ils avaient confié la ville à la Bratva ils avaient vécu sur un petit nuage. Felicity avait terminé sa grossesse sereinement et avait donné naissance à Noah plutôt facilement.

Thea avait accouché un mois après elle et depuis la famille Smaok-Queen coulait des jours heureux, rien n'était venu entaché leur bulle de bonheur. Bien évidement les problèmes de la ville les avait parfois rattrapés, mais Dimitri les avait géré d'une main de maître et Oliver n'avait pas eu à intervenir. Leur choix avait été le bon.

La vie avait aussi été un peu plus douce pour Thea, son fils avait ravivé sa bonne humeur et son optimisme. Il l'avait aidée à aller encore mieux et à se guérir de la mort de Roy. Elle l'aimait encore et l'aimerait probablement jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, mais elle acceptait enfin qu'un autre homme l'approche et même si elle culpabilisait encore parfois, elle allait mieux.

Robbie avait fait de sa vie une fête et en grandissant ce dernier ressemblait de plus en plus à Roy. Thea le voyait vivre à travers son fils et même si les choses n'avaient pas été faciles, elle remerciait le ciel de ce cadeau inespéré. Sa rencontre avec le jeune homme avait eu un seul but, lui donner son fils.

« Robbie attends ! » Felicity se tourna vers Thea qui arriva à son tour à la piscine. Elle rigola à voir le visage dépité de sa belle sœur.

« On ne peux rien faire…ce sont des casses cou Thea. » Éclata de rire la blonde. Thea rigola à son tour et prit place aux pieds de Felicity.

« Il m'épuise… » Dit-elle en regardant son fils s'amuser avec son cousin et son oncle. « ….mais c'est tellement bon de le voir comme ça. » Ajouta-t-elle lointaine. Felicity la regarda tristement, dernièrement Robbie avait posé beaucoup de question à sa mère sur son père et sur sa naissance.

Il avait bien compris qu'il n'était pas dans un schéma de famille classique et cela était pratiquement devenu une obsession pour lui. Après avoir hésité un long moment, Thea s'était décidée à lui expliquer toute la vérité sur son père. Et depuis le jeune garçon était plus apaisé, il avait eu des réponses et avait repris sa vie d'un petit garçon de 5 ans.

« Le plus dur est derrière toi Thea… » La rassura Felicity. « ….Roy nous manque et à toi plus encore, mais il vit à travers Robbie…. » Thea hocha la tête, les larmes aux yeux et reporta son attention sur Felicity en essuyant rapidement son visage.

« Mais dis-moi….comment va ma nièce ? » Demanda Thea en posant une main sur le ventre rebondi de Felicity.

« Elle va très bien…. » Felicity prit la main de Thea et la posa ou sa fille avait son pied. « …..Tiens sent….elle m'épuise…. » Thea fit une grimace en sentant sa nièce bouger un peu trop.

« Oh…je comprends pourquoi. » Rigola Thea. Le silence se fit un moment et les deux femmes regardèrent leurs fils et Oliver s'en donner à cœur joie dans la piscine. Thea était toujours émue de ce tableau, car son frère s'occupait de son neveu comme s'il était son fils. Il ne faisait aucune différence entre les deux et les traitait de la même façon.

Elle savait que dans son malheur elle avait eu une chance extraordinaire d'avoir une famille comme la sienne, qui l'avait épaulée, soutenue et remise sur les rails quand elle avait pu dérailler. Elle ne pourrait jamais assez les remercier pour ça.

« Alors….tu vas accepter de sortir avec Dimitri ? » Demanda Felicity d'un air taquin à Thea. Cette dernière pouffa sous la question et quitta des yeux la piscine pour regarder sa belle sœur. Elle haussa les épaules et Felicity fit une grimace. « Thea….accepte de dîner avec lui. Juste une fois…ça fait des années qu'il te regarde comme si tu étais la 8ème merveille du monde. » Rigola Felicity. « Ça ne t'engage à rien….et surtout ce n'est pas trahir Roy, c'est juste reprendre le cours de ta vie. »

« Tu as raison…je sais que tu as raison. Mais je suis morte de trouille. » Avoua la brune nerveusement. « Je….je ne vis que pour Robbie depuis des années…et puis Dimitri il….ce qu'il fait, j'ai peur de m'attacher et que le cauchemar recommence. » Felicity la regarda tristement et compris parfaitement ce qui retenait Thea, elle ne pouvait que comprendre. Oliver avait quitté le devant de la scène justement à cause de ça.

« Je comprends…..seulement ne te ferme pas à une possible histoire parce que tu as peur. » Souligna Felicity. « Laisse toi une chance de voir si ça pourrait fonctionner….après tu pourras décider si tu es prête à revivre avec cette épée de Damoclès au dessus de ta tête…mais pour l'instant profite juste de ce que la vie t'offre. » Thea se contenta d'hocher la tête et de laisser ces paroles faire leur bonhomme de chemin dans son esprit.

Les semaines avaient défilés, ainsi que les mois et les années. La famille Smoak-Queen s'était encore agrandie quand Oliver et Felicity avaient rajouté à leurs deux enfants une paire de jumeaux. Cela avait été une surprise pour tout le monde mais la nouvelle n'aurait pas pu rendre plus heureuses les deux grands-mères ravies d'accueillir encore des petits enfants.

Moira et Donna avaient vu leur famille grandir et évoluer avec des malheurs mais aussi beaucoup de bonheur. Leurs maris leur manquaient encore énormément malgré le nombres d'années et rien ne comptait plus que leurs enfants et petits enfants.

Elles avaient été témoin de l'amour immense que se portait Oliver et Felicity et de la famille aimante et solide qu'ils avaient réussi à bâtir. Si Donna avait eu du mal avec la décision d'Oliver de se mettre en retrait, à présent elle savait qu'il avait fait le bon choix pour sa famille et sa fille.

Moira de son côté avait aidé Thea à surmonter la perte de Roy, elle l'avait aidée à s'occuper de Robbie les premier temps et l'avait conseillée quand sa vie de femme s'était rappelée à elle. Thea avait énormément culpabilisé de vouloir retrouver une vie normale et sa mère lui avait fait comprendre que Roy voudrait ça pour elle.

Thea avait encore mis un petit moment avant d'accepter de sortir avec Dimitri mais elle n'avait pas réussi à passer au dessus du fait que ce dernier était en danger constamment et elle savait qu'elle ne survivrait pas à une nouvelle perte. Ils étaient donc restés amis et Thea avait fini par rencontrer celui qui allait devenir son mari dans peu de temps.

Tom Perkins étaient entré dans sa vie sans qu'elle s'y attende et Moira l'avait encouragée à lui faire un petite place qui s'était agrandie au fur et à mesure qu'ils se voyaient et passaient du temps ensemble. Tom était un homme rassurant, qui était kinésithérapeute et qui avait connu comme Thea bon nombre de coups durs dans sa vie. Il était père d'une petite fille et sa femme était morte dans un accident de voiture. Ils se comprenaient et avaient mis un certain temps avant de s'accorder une réelle chance.

Ils avaient voulu être certains d'eux et de leurs sentiments avant de mêler leurs enfants à leur histoire. Et cela avait plutôt bien fonctionné si on en jugeait le ventre arrondi de Thea qui s'observait dans le miroir de sa chambre.

« Tu es magnifique. » Oliver fit son entrée avec sa mère qui peinait à retenir ses larmes.

« Merci. » Dit-elle en se dirigeant vers sa mère afin de la serrer contre elle. « Ne pleure pas maman….je suis heureuse. » Souffla-t-elle dans son oreille. Moira hocha la tête.

« Je sais ma chérie…je sais. » Oliver regardait cette scène avec des larmes aux yeux. Sa sœur….sa petite sœur qui avait connu le pire dans sa vie, allait enfin se marier à l'homme qui la méritait. Il savait que son cœur garderait toujours une place pour Roy, mais il n'était plus là et elle se devait de continuer à vivre.

« Allez on y va. » Oliver tendit son bras à Thea afin de la conduire à Tom.

Felicity attendait patiemment que Thea se montre. Elle avait la lourde tâche de calmer les enfants et d'essayer qu'ils ressemblent à une jolie assemblée jetant des pétales de roses sur le passage de Thea.

« Non, non…Jamie les pétales sont faites pour être jetées dans la salle et non dans le couloir. » Râla-t-elle une fois de plus sur son fils de deux ans qui prenait un malin plaisir à vider le panier de sa sœur. « Mia, s'il te plaît tu pourrais faire attention à ton frère ? » Demanda-t-elle à sa fille. Mia râla un peu mais leva un peu plus d'autorité son panier sous le regard médusé de son grand frère qui s'amusait toujours des frasques de ses petits frères.

« Nous voilà ! »

« Dieu merci ! » S'exclama Felicity en voyant arriver son mari et sa belle sœur. « Tu es magnifique. » Dit-elle à Thea en posant son regard sur elle. Cette dernière lui fit un énorme sourire et porta son regard sur Robbie qui lui aussi regardait sa mère. Elle le vit s'approcher et entourer sa taille.

« Tu es trop belle maman….je suis content pour toi et je sais que papa aussi. » Dit-il d'une voix étouffée contre le ventre de sa mère. Thea refoula ses larmes et posa une main dans les cheveux de son fils en regardant sa famille elle aussi émue.

« Allez il est l'heure les enfants. » C'est Felicity qui brisa l'instant et qui mit en place le défilé des enfants. Elle se plaça au milieu de ses jumeaux confiant la fin de la marche aux plus grands. Ils se postèrent à la porte de la salle et une fois que la musique s'élança Felicity entraîna tout ce petit monde.

Ils arrivèrent au bout de l'allée où les attendait Tom qui fut ému à son tour de voir ce joli défilé avant de poser les yeux sur Thea. Felicity les observait et se souvenait de son mariage, de ce jour où elle avait foulé elle aussi le tapis rouge de cette même salle pour épouser Oliver.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur son mari, l'amour de sa vie. Malgré les années et les problèmes rencontrés, ils s'aimaient encore comme au premier jour, peut-être même un peu plus encore. La vie leur avait donné une vie compliquée mais qu'ils avaient réussie à simplifier une fois qu'Oliver avait confié la ville à la Bratva. À partir de ce jour tout avait changé et ils avaient construit cette famille épuisante mais qu'ils adoraient.

Oliver ne quittait pas sa femme des yeux non plus. Il se souvenait de ce jour où il lui avait dit oui pour la vie. Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux que ce jour là. Il n'aurait jamais pu espérer trouver une épouse si dévouée et une femme si aimante. Felicity était tout pour lui, elle lui avait donné une famille qu'il n'avait jamais imaginée mais dont il ne pourrait plus se passer.

Il arriva au bout de l'allée et donna symboliquement la main de Thea à Tom comme Donna l'avait fait avec Felicity. Il était l'homme de la famille depuis bien longtemps mais à cet instant ce rôle signifiait vraiment quelque chose pour lui. Il déposa un baiser sur la tempe de sa sœur et retrouva sa femme. Il entoura ses épaules et lui souffla à l'oreille à quel point il l'aimait.

« Je t'aime aussi Oliver. » Répondit-elle à son tour avant de regarder s'unir Thea et Tom sous les yeux de tous ceux qui comptaient pour eux.

La famille Smoak-Queen avait toujours été étroitement liée par l'amitié qui unissait Robert et Noah, mais tout ça n'avait pris son sens que le jour où Felicity était rentrée d'Europe et qu'Oliver l'avait guidée à travers les us et coutumes de leur milieu. Ils avaient appris à se redécouvrir et s'étaient aimés à la folie. Leur famille avait traversé des moments difficiles et parfois ils avaient cru qu'ils ne pourraient jamais s'en sortir, mais ils avaient toujours vaincu ceux qui leur en voulait.

Robert et Noah manquaient cruellement à tout le monde mais Moira et Donna étaient persuadées que de là où ils étaient les deux pères de famille veillaient sur eux. En tout cas elles aimaient à le croire.

* * *

**Voila pour cette fin qui j'espère vous a plu. Pour une dernière fois j'attends vos avis et impressions sur cette histoire.**

**Merci à tous ceux qui ont suivi de près ou de loin cette fiction, merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de déposer un commentaire. C'est important pour nous auteurs et c'est une motivation supplémentaire pour vous écrire des fictions. Merci pour vos mises en suivi ou en favori et surtout merci pour toutes vos lectures.**

**Un énorme merci à ma complice et jumelle depuis un bon moment à présent. Je suis toujours aussi surprise de t'avoir trouvée Shinobu24. Merci de ton temps, de ta patience, de tes lectures, de tes avis et de ta bonne humeur au quotidien. Je le dis souvent mais sans toi...rien ne serait pareil. Je t'embrasse extrêmement fort.**

**Pour la suite...j'ai encore deux fictions à vous faire découvrir et un OS de Noël.**

**A bientôt...**


End file.
